The Collectors
by VanitasRyuzaki
Summary: Gorgeous men and beautiful women are disappearing one by one from various worlds. Who is responsible for these kidnappings? Three individuals are responsible. Seeming only human, these three individuals are far more powerful than they appear. What are their intentions, who are their targets and can they be stopped? This fanfic has no main category, but will have many crossovers.
1. Ex Soldier

"It's true what people say about him...he's even more gorgeous in person." Giggled a deep blue haired 18-year-old girl dubbed as "The Collector", but her true name is Zuki Ayami. Zuki is well known by many towns and cities' due to her success in stealing rare and powerful artifacts. She wants to prove to the world she is strong and dangerous by holding very skilled men hostage in a collection of bishies, or handsome/gorgeous males. Zuki had run a background check on all the towns' and cities' most attractive males and selected several of them to be victims in her collection. "It's decided. Cloud Strife will be the first target in my collection." Smirked Zuki as she watched a golden blonde man ride a very large motorcycle into the city of Edge."It was great to see Leon, Sora, and the rest of the gang, but I'm glad to be back in Edge. I really missed everyone even that swearing idiot, Cid." Cloud smiled slightly at the thought of seeing his childhood friend, Tifa Lockhart, waiting for him at the Seventh Heaven Bar along with his friends Vincent Valentine, Cid Highwind, Yuffie Kisaragi, Barret Wallace, and the two kids special to him Marlene Wallace and Denzel. Cloud Strife hopped everyone would be at Tifa's Bar waiting for him to return; Cloud knew he would be in for a beating from Tifa for leaving without a word again, but seeing her face was worth getting the heck beaten out of him. "Something doesn't feel right. I'm getting this strange feeling…feels like I'm being followed."

Zuki tailed the handsome blonde to the bar knowing that none of Cloud's friends were at the bar today and won't be in Edge for a while. She waited for the man to enter the bar before she would sneak in and ambushed the blonde bishie from behind. Cloud opened the door to the bar with a smile on his face only to be greeted by an empty, soundless room. He noticed a letter on one of the bar's stools and slowly read the smooth hand-writing on the paper.

"Dear Cloud, sorry we couldn't be here to greet you when you got back from Radiant Garden. We all went to the Disney Castle to visit King Mickey and Queen Minnie. We will be back as soon as we can. Make yourself at home. There won't be any customers until we return from our trip. Stay safe and out of trouble. Love, Tifa." Cloud sighed sadly, he was hopping to see everyone, but they all went to visit King Mickey. He would go there himself but it's a long trip, plus he didn't have his own gummi ship anyway.

"Now is my chance while he's distracted." Zuki slipped silently into the bar where the handsome blonde bishie awaited."Whose there?" Warned Cloud after turning around with his sword in hand. He rounded the bar corner and was tackled by a deep blue haired girl with red eyes. "Who are you?" Questioned Strife as he tried to get the young girl off him."I am Zuki Ayami and you Cloud Strife are my first bishie captive." Sneered The Great Collector as she saw the horrified expression on the blonde's face. "So be a good boy and be still while I truss you up nicely." She giggled waving several layers of rope in Cloud's face.

Cloud threw Zuki off and grabbed his sword, readying himself for any attacks.

"There's no way I'll cooperate with someone like you!" Cloud swung his weapon at Zuki only to have it stopped by two long black daggers Ayami had pulled out. "What the?" Strife grew stunned on how easily a girl her size could handle such heavy-weighed weapons."I was going to make things easy for you, Strife. However, I have no choice but to rough you up to make you obey." Commented Zuki throwing out two smoke bombs and disappearing in the blackish-purple mist. Ayami waited with amusement as the blonde Ex-soldier feverishly looked blindly around the mist hopping to see her, but only finding smoke all over the bar."Show yourself!" Shouted Cloud awaiting a sign of movement from the red eye girl hidden somewhere in the mist. Chills ran up his clothed spine, knowing this girl was more than what she seemed. *She looks very well trained by the look in her eyes...Zuki Ayami...where have I heard that name before?* Cloud snapped out of his thoughts just in time to stop the hilt of a dagger from hitting his head."Not bad, Cloud. I love a man who plays hard to get." Flirted Zuki before slamming her foot into the unsuspecting blonde's chest. The cerulean blue eyed warrior dropped to one knee holding his chest; never once had he ever experienced such a powerful kick especially from a girl an inch shorter than him. "I think playing around with you will be more fun in a more open area than this puny little bar." Smirked Ayami then slamming Cloud through the Seventh Heaven roof. "I suggest the ruins of Sector 7." Zuki dashed out of Edge with Cloud following her on Fenrir toward the destroyed Sector 7 Slums.

The battle begun after leaving Fenrir in Aerith's Church. Cloud was getting tired and beaten up very badly, but not enough to kill him. "Awww. What's a matter Cloud? I thought you were stronger than that, but it looks like you're nothing but a wimpy little blonde." Chuckled Zuki after laying another hit across Cloud's back. *Don't how much more I can take?* Cloud coughed a puddle of blood at Zuki's feet; **Cloud, are you really going to let a little girl beat you?** Cloud froze at the sound of his deceased best friend's voice and Zack was right. There was absolutely no way he was going to give up that easily and let some little 18-year-old knock him around like someone's play thing.

Cloud Strife got back on his feet and glowed bright orange. He knew how much power this attack took, but it was his only chance to beat Zuki Ayami. *Sorry kid, but I'm not going anywhere with you so easily.* The Ex-Soldier swung the blade over his head before jumping high into the air and then coming down at extreme speed toward Zuki Ayami. *What a fool? He should know better than to use an attack that risky against me.* Ayami knew the side effects of using an attack like Omnislash. Zuki study Cloud's background and special moves for the moment she would seize the handsome blonde fighter.

Cloud slashed at Zuki with Omnislash with great speed. He ended his attack and fell to his knees exhausted; Cloud smirked as the smoke cleared and saw the young girl lying on the ground motionless. Cloud wobbly got back on his feet and grew wide-eyed as the girl disappeared without a trace. "Impossible. There's absolutely no way she could have avoid my Omnislash so easily."

Zuki laughed to herself at the disbelief look on the handsome blonde's face. *Now's my chance to end this game and wrap the hot blonde to go.* The Collector sneaked slow behind the blonde before hitting him hard on the side of his skull with the hilt of her dagger. She watched in amusement as the blonde lost consciousness and fell back into her waiting arms."He looks beautiful when he's knocked out. You've been a bad boy Cloud, so now I'm going to have to punish you." Chuckled Zuki Ayami as she carried the unmoving blonde in her arms back to her airship. The Collector laid Cloud Strife on a soft bed will she rummaged through a trunk in the room for supplies. "Alright let me see. He has some sexy muscles and I don't want him to get loose easily, so I'll go with rope bound wrists... might as well rope the rest of his limbs. I'll decide on the gag later." Giggled Zuki while she continued to look for the bondage supplies she chose to use on the blonde Ex-Soldier.

Zuki carried Cloud to a wooden chair she had in the cargo hold of her airship and sat the unconscious blonde in it. She removed his shirt before pulling his arms behind the chair and crossing his wrists, securing them to the frame tightly; she then bound his thighs to the seat, tied his ankles together and secured his waist to bars of support bars of the chair. Zuki was pleased with her work after finishing binding Cloud's arms behind the chair. "Okay. Now to decided what gag will compliment his bound state." The Collector went through five types of gags before she finally decided to ball gag the blonde bishie until she captured her third target.

Zuki Ayami pushed a blue rubber ball into the blonde's mouth easily since the blonde bishie was as still as a board from the blow to his head. The Collector buckled the ball on the last hole behind her gorgeous captive's head and took a step back to admire her handiwork. "Splendid. He looks even more gorgeous than before." Zuki "The Collector" sighed dreamily at the unconscious bound and gagged man before her. Ayami was grateful for having to catch such a challenge like Cloud, he indeed was worthy of being her first target in her bishie collection.

Cloud woke up feeling a little light-headed. He couldn't remember what happened before he passed out from a serious knock to the head. Cloud groaned at the painful throbbing in his skull; Cloud tried to move and froze when his body didn't budge from where he sat. *What the?* Cloud struggled to move from where he sat and shortly noticed he was helplessly bound to a wooden chair in some sort of cargo hold. "Hnnnlppphhh!" Cloud squirmed even more when his cries were muffled by a blue rubber ball."Now, now Cloud no need to squirm. You'll hurt yourself handsome." Commented Zuki as she caressed the trembling blonde's face. "We'll be at our destination soon." Ayami blindfolded Cloud with a blue bandana before leaving the cargo hold to the cockpit to check the radar.

Cloud shivered, he had been kidnapped and was being taken somewhere far away from his home in Edge. Cloud wished Tifa had been at the bar when he got back. He pulled against his bounds only to receive rope burns in his wrists from all the struggling he had done earlier. Tears threatened to come out but he crying was a sign of weakness. Strife finally remembered where he heard the young girl's name. Zuki Ayami was "The Collector" and Cloud had heard about her thievery in various areas around the planet, but he never knew he would become apart of Ayami's new collection. He hoped someone would find him and rescue him; Strife was truly terrified of the young girl now knowing her intentions. Cloud prayed no one else would fall victim to Zuki Ayami, especially his best friends Vincent Valentine and Leon Leonhart.


	2. Top Duelist

Zane Truesdale was every girls dream at Duel Academy. He's a straight "A" student, a great duelist, best looking guy around the campus all the female duelists of the academy wanted Zane, but the above the entire female student body, one desired the handsome duelist more than any of them. "Zane you will be the new addition to my collection." Sneered the 18-year-old girl watching the aqua haired 17-year-old from the roof top of the academy. "Must get pretty lonely without his little blond to keep him company. Still, catching him will be much easier since everyone one else is inside the main building for class." Her blood eyes brightened with amusement and desire. She could ambush the teen now, but what fun would that be? The 18-year-old rather have him fight back then just nabbing him right on the spot. "Zuki you are an absolute genius." She praised herself with a light chuckle. Zuki thought perhaps it was best to lure the young duelist to an empty area, where no one would witness the kidnapping and she could make a clean getaway as well.

Zane wandered around the campus bored out of his mind since he was finished with all his classes. "Not much to do. Maybe I'll go to the lighthouse." He enjoyed being at the harbor especially if he had Alexis for company, but she is stuck in class for now. Zane stopped a few meters away from the lighthouse when he spotted a giant ship near the harbor and a blue-haired girl hauling a brown sack inside the ferry. ***Who is that girl? I have never seen her before. Is she even a student here? No...probably not. She's not wearing any of the academy uniforms...Still, coming to the academy unexpected is a severe error.*** Curiosity got the better of Zane and he followed the strange girl inside the white ship. The vessel was much larger within its structure than it appeared to be from the exterior view. Zane noticed the girl rummaging through the sack with great focus since she did not appear to notice that he had followed her.

"Who are you? What's your business here on the island?" Zane questioned causing the young girl to jump and turn towards him, she was in shock that she had been caught. ***Crap! It's Zane! Think fast, Zuki! Think fast!*** Zuki composed herself and then spoke in an annoyed tone."I'm not obliged to give you my name. However, As for my business here on this island, it's none of your business!" She shouted angrily at Zane with eyes burning brightly in annoyance and rage; she was irritated that her target had followed her to the cargo ship near the docks but now was her chance to capture Zane without anyone seeing them. *Wait a nano-second. This is my chance to seize Zane...He doesn't

"If you don't explain to me your purpose here at Duel Academy, I will have no choice but to report you to the authorities." Warned Zane before turning his back on the girl and headed toward the outside. He was stopped by bars sealing the door shut and a whip wrapped around his pale wrist. "Sorry, Zane but leaving isn't an option." Giggled the girl as she pulled Zane toward her as he tried to pull the whip out of her hand. Zane pulled back against the girl trying his best to escape, but the girl tugged extremely hard on the whip causing him to loose his footing and Zane fell on his front at her feet. "I told you leaving was not an option. Looks like my task turned out to be easier than expected." Said the girl as she bound Zane's wrists behind his back with the whip. "Let me go!" Cried Zane, but the deep blue-haired 18-year-old merely ignored his pleas as she finished off the bounds on the duelist's wrists.

"I'm not letting you go that easily. In-fact I'm no letting you go at all. You're my captive now, Truesdale." Sneered Zuki opening the brown sack she had hauled into the ship, inside the sack was more rope, cloths, and two rolls of blue tape. "Wh-what's all that for?" Shivered Zane at the sight of all the items tumbling out of the sack and Zuki's snickering. "Don't worry, Zane. All in good time." Informed Zuki as she bound Zane's ankles together and tied his legs (above and below the knee).

Zuki flipped Zane onto his bound hands and slowly unbuttoned his uniform coat, enjoying the short shivers exiting from the teal haired 17-year-old, she traced every muscle on his chest and abdominal. "St-stop..." The young man begged after Zuki trailed her finger down his sweat soaked neck.

"Mmmm. You're gorgeous Zane. You can't resist my touch." Commented Zuki in a seductive voice, tying Truesdale's arms to his sides while securely wrapping the rope around his chest. "Zuki...please..." The Collector shushed Zane with two fingers at his lips and then smoothed a piece of blue tape over his mouth and then rounding more of the tape around his head six times. "I assure you. No harm will come to you, Zane Truesdale." Said Zuki setting Zane in the cargo hold of her airship after carrying him into the forest. "Mmmmppphhh. Lmmmpphhhh mph gmmpphhh." Cried Zane only to have Zuki laugh at him and sweetly brush his bangs out of his face. "Sorry, Zane, but you're too good-looking to pass up. Besides you won't be all by yourself here in the cargo. Allow me to introduce you to my first bishie, Cloud Strife." Squealed Zuki wrapping her arms around a golden blonde man gagged with a blue rubber ball and bound to a chair.

"And let me tell you. Catching this blonde hottie wasn't easy." Winked The Collector before leaving Zane and Cloud bound and gagged in the cargo hold. Zane didn't like the idea of being kept prisoner against his own will and to make matters worse Zuki announced that his best friend Atticus might be going them soon. Truesdale shivered at the thought of having his best friend see him in his current state, it would be the most embarrassing moment for Zane since he is the most respected duelist in the academy. Zane felt sorry for the blonde tied to the chair since he have been the first target Zuki decided to catch; also, by the looks of the blonde's quick breath, he was utterly exhausted from fighting his bounds. "Tsk tsk. Struggling is futile in your current state, Cloud. However, I admire your fighting spirit, too bad you didn't have that kind of spirit back in Edge." Mocked Zuki playfully which caused the blonde to weakly growl behind the ball gag.

Cloud shifted slightly on the chair he was bound to feeling himself cramping a bit. He heard his captor speaking to another person in the room, but he couldn't see whom it was since Zuki decided to blind him with a black bandana . "Hnnnpphhh Thhnnpphhh." Cloud waited for some movement or a voice to respond to his muffling, he was about to give up on his hopes of escaping when he heard a muffled reply. Strife struggled and struggled until finally the blind hung loosely around his neck; his skin grew cold when he found that his captor had kidnapped another male for her little collection. He figured there was going to be more victims in The Collector's plot by the looks of how much trouble she went through to capture him and the teal-haired male in front of him.

Zane tugged against the whip binding his hands tightly behind his back, but it held his wrists fast and in place against his coat. "Hnnnpphh! Nnnnppphhh!" He didn't care if no one would hear him; all he wanted was to get out of the airship before it left the island. Zane didn't know the blonde, but he wasn't about to abandon the man either; as far as he was concerned Cloud needed his help in escaping the airship as well. Yet, escape seemed impossible for Zane and Cloud, but it did not mean they were not going to try.

*I need to get us out of here. The question is how am I going to do it? ...Perhaps it's hopeless...I can't even get myself out of these bounds...let alone another person...I'm so useless in this state...Face it Zane...You may never get out of this place...no matter how hard you try.* The young duelist gave and leaned against the chair the blonde was bound to and gave him a apologetic look before gazing at the gray steel floor.

Cloud was stunned at the teen's sympathy even though he was bound himself, the teal-haired boy showed his concern for him. He felt his heart throb at the sight of a young boy bound beside, he was too young to be put through this sort of thing. Cloud knew very well that there wasn't he could do for the 17-year-old boy, but show that he too is concern about his well being. He nudged the teen as much as he bound legs would allow him and caught the young man's attention in a flash. The blonde gave his own look of sympathy to the teen and saw the young man relax a bit, but still remained slightly shaken up. *Don't worry, kid. I'll get us out of here somehow.* Cloud hoped the teen would ease up a little more so they could come up with a plan to escape; however, by the looks of how much trouble Zuki had gone through to catch them, it seemed like leaving was out of the question.

Zane and Cloud hoped someone would notice they were missing and come rescue them from Zuki Ayami, but with each passing hour they spent bound and gagged in Zuki's airship, the more there faith of being saved thickened. Cloud prayed Zuki would be merciful and release them from their bounds and let them go home, but as far as he could tell, Ayami wasn't going to put an end to her ambition until she got what she bishies knew nor cared to wonder how their situation could possible get any worse than it already was. Yet they could help, but hold onto to their faith that someone would find them and rescue them from the insane ambitious girl.

Cloud hope none of his friends would fall in Zuki's hands, especially not his close friend, Squall Leonhart, or Leon as he preferred to be called. He truly cherished his deep friendship with the brunette and every moment they spent together. Cloud felt that Leon was the only person he could complete put his trust in, he did trust Aerith and the others, but the brunette was different than everyone else. In other words, Leon was just like him, a man of very few words, yet cared for all his friends. Cloud wished Leon would find him soon and save both he and the teal teen from Zuki Ayami; however, he was always afraid that if the brunette did find him, Leon would be at risk of being caught by The Collector as well.

Cloud wanted to see Leon, but also wanted his brunette friend to be safe and out of Zuki's clutches. Perhaps it was better that Leon didn't bother looking for him, as long as the stormy eyed brunette was alright and well, it was perfectly fine with him. He loved Leon dearly and wished he could have the chance to tell his best friend how he felt, but with how things are turning out for him, it maybe impossible even if he hadn't been caught by Zuki, Cloud couldn't help but fear that he might ruin the close bond he developed with Leon. he had met the brunette during a tournament in the Olympus Coliseum a year ago and thus their friendship bloomed and grew into a solid connection.

"Alright. Now let's see who our next target is." Zuki scanned the areas closet to the island and eyed one place in particular, a world she was well informed of. "Hmmm Radiant Garden, huh? Sounds like a good place to search for the next target on my list." The Collector smiled deviously at the handsome face on her scanner. Zuki set the airship on autopilot and made her way down the iron steps to the cargo hold in the lower levels of her jet. She read through the gorgeous male's history as a SeeD in Balamb Garden before he came to live in Radiant Garden and it would seem that the Ex-Soldier and SeeD developed a strong and close friendship when they met a few years ago at a Coliseum somewhere in subspace. "Well well. It sounds like our Transient Lion is searching for our blonde-haired friend. Interesting very interesting. Perhaps I could use this to my advantage."

Zuki opened the cargo hold and stopped in front of Cloud to see that he was able to remove the blindfold himself. "Well my blonde soldier. It looks some of you're friends are looking for you. However, only one of them will find you, but won't be able to save you since he'll be joining you."She smiled wickedly at Cloud and later laughed at the blonde's horrified expression. "Cloud Strife. I'm going to use you as bait for you close friend, Squall Leonhart."


	3. SeeD Captain

Leon typed frantically on Ansem's computer, trying to locate Cloud after he had left Radiant Garden. Tifa had called an hour ago when she returned from the Disney Castle and informed Leon that Cloud had gone missing. Leon asked her if he had gone on his hunts for Sephiroth and Tifa responded that she found the blonde's sword outside Aerith's Church. Now Leon was worried, he knew the blonde would never go anywhere without his sword. "Damn it, Cloud! Where are you?" Leon slammed his fists onto the keyboard angrily. He calmed down and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Leon looked at the computer and saw that it had picked up a signal inside the Radiant Garden Castle, yet no one has been to the castle in years.

However, Leon Leonhart was determined to go into the castle and search for his best friend Cloud Strife. "Alright. It looks like Cloud might be somewhere inside the castle... I have to do this on my own. I'm not going to risky anyone else going missing." Leon collected his Gunblade, packed some extra Hi-potions and Elixirs and set off to the Radiant Garden Castle. Leonhart walked the empty halls of the castle with caution since he sensed another person was inside as well. "I'm getting closer." Mumbled Leon as he continued to stare at the tracker's blinking screen. Leon hopped his blonde friend was safe from harm. He entered the upper tower of the ruined castle and found his best friend bound tightly to one of the pillars and gagged with a blue bandana knotted behind his head, covering his mouth effectively.

"Cloud!" Leon dashed toward his blonde companion hopping he was only out-cold and not dead. Leon shook the blonde awake only to have the blonde muffle shouts at him through the gag. "I'm going to get you out of here." Assured the chocolate brown brunette as he tried to untie the bounds around the blonde's legs. "Lmmmphhnnnphh! Gmmphh oummphh oph hpprphh!" Cried the blonde warrior through the gag attempting to warn his friend about the young girl sneaking behind brunette.

"What? Ugh, I can't understand you." Leon pulled the bandana off the blonde's mouth and pulled out the leather glove which had been concealed behind the gasped and shouted at his brunette friend "Leon! It's a trap!", but it was too late, Zuki subdued the handsome brunette in a state similar to his own.

"Let go of me!" Struggled the chocolate brown brunette as the red-eyed girl bound cross binding wrists behind his back. After Zuki ripped Leon's leather jacket off him, she proceed to bind his arms to his sides; the young girl bound Leon's legs together at his ankles, around his thighs and above his knees. Once she finished tighten the ropes around Leon's legs, the brunette was sat next to his bound friend and glared coldly at the deep blue-haired girl. "So you're the one who kidnapped Cloud."

Zuki laughed at Leon with much amusement. "Well what do you know? Hot and smart. Now that's a bonus." Ayami held Leon's chin taking in the brunette's handsome features before the man tried to bite her. "Oh. You're a feisty one. I like. Squall Leonhart, you will be a fine addition to the collection." Flirted Zuki before dragging both struggling men to her airship. The Collector grinned widely at the sight of the handsome bishies trying futilely to escape their bounds.

"What do you want with us?" Scolded Leon with great rage until Cloud nudged him by the shoulder and informed him that the young girl was Zuki Ayami, The Collector. Squall grew shocked at his friend's words and looked from the blonde to the blue-haired girl staring seductively at them. "You're...You're that thief?" Questioned Leon praying that his friend was wrong and this 18-year-old girl was noting but an insane fan girl. The young girl laughed in short giggles than in obnoxious laughter that echoed through the entire cargo hold." That's right, my handsome brunette. I am indeed, Zuki Ayami, The Collector and the greatest thief in the entire world, stealing rare and priceless objects from around the globe." Zuki was pleased with herself she had now captured the captain of an elite group of fighters.

"As for what I want with good-looking men like yourselves. I'm traveling all over this planet hunting each area's most gorgeous males ever seen." Preached Ayami while she bound both warriors back to back and tied their bound wrists to each other as well. "Now don't try anything funny my hot bishies. These bounds will hold you no matter how much you squirm and thrash about. Now to introduce our other guest here on the airship. Mr. Zane Truesdale, Top Duelist from Duel Academy. OH and Zane don't worry about Atticus, he is way to annoying to be in my collection even bound up." Commented Zuki to the teal-haired teen whom she gently placed near the two fighters.

Zane sighed with relief that his friend had been spared; however, he, the blonde, and the new captive brunette weren't so lucky. The Collector kept the three of them bound tightly and gagged effectively; the brunette didn't bother fighting Zuki as she blindfolded him with a white cloth over his stormy eyes then did the same with the other two bishies except the blonde was blinded with a blue bandana and the teal-haired one was blinded with a black bandana.

Zuki touched the brunette's firm chest and traced Squall's toned abs over his white shirt which clung to his chest. Ayami grew slightly bored on how easily she caught the SeeD captain and decided to change the three handsome males' gags to something more effective to keep them all silent long enough for the airship to take off. After a few minutes went by, Cloud, Zane, and Leon were each gagged in a different manner. Leon was gagged with a red rubber ball on the last buckle, Zane had a wad of cloth stuffed in his mouth and was cleave gag with a black bandana while Cloud had his leather glove stuffed in his mouth again, but was gagged by six layers of tape wrapped over his mouth and around his head.

Cloud felt a little better since the tape wasn't as bad as the ball gag, but he wished the leather glove was out of his mouth. He felt guilt for getting Leon caught since the brunette was the one who chose to look for him one his own. Now Cloud was determined to get himself and Leon out of here; Strife wasn't going to leave the teal-haired teen behind either. Cloud knew it would be difficult to save him and the other men, but he was willing to risk anything to get his friend and the teal-haired teen out of Zuki's clutches.

Leon thought about everything that had happened. He had found the blonde which resulted in getting himself caught by a teenage girl and coming across another captive that had been kidnapped as well. Leon promised Tifa he would find Cloud and bring him back to Edge safely, but it looks like he may not be able to keep his promise to long black-haired woman. Squall pulled against the bounds binding him to Cloud's back. He hated to admit it, but Zuki seemed merciful since neither Cloud nor Zane were harmed in any manner from what he could see before Zuki had blindfolded him. He felt Cloud tremble slight against his back from fear or rather cold air in the cargo hold, but Squall clutched Cloud's hand and gave it a squeeze assuring Cloud that he was there for him.

Cloud felt Leon squeeze his glove-less hand ever so gently. He calmed down a bit and gave his brunette friend a tight squeeze back, letting Leon know that he understood the comforting gesture. Cloud couldn't help but feel responsible for getting his best friend caught. Nmmmphhh Hmmmphhh." He truly loved the brunette more than anyone, in-fact Cloud was in love with Leon, but was afraid to admit his feelings to his best friend in fear of ruining their friendship. Tears streamed down his pale cream cheeks and he let out a heart wrenching sobbed from fear and at the thought of losing his bond with the brunette. Cloud would never admit it, but he hated being alone, he cursed himself for crying around Leon; Cloud figured Leon was thinking that he was weak and such a cry-baby by now. However, to his surprise Squall lovingly stroked the back of his hand with his thumb before giving it a tight squeeze, signaling Cloud that he understood what he was trying to say. He wished there something he can do for he, Leon, and Zane, but by the sound of the engine roaring, the were already departing from Radiant Garden to unfamiliar destination somewhere in subspace.

*Cloud...I finally found you though I wish it was under better circumstances...Wish I could tell you how I feel, but...looks I may never get to tell you...* Squall sighed in both sadness and frustration, here he was bound back to back with the man he adored the most in the world. Even though he had only eyes for Cloud, Leon couldn't help, but admit that the teal-haired boy was rather attractive. Yes, he was gay and proud of it, Squall was very sure that Zuki Ayami knew about his sexuality and history; however, she still went through the trouble of catching him. Yet he couldn't help but wonder, does Cloud feel the same way?

Zane heard sobbing and concern filled his senses knowing that the sobs were coming from Cloud, he wished he could say something comforting to the blonde, but with his mouth stuffed with cloth and cleave gagged it was physically impossible. The crying ceased and Zane assumed that the brunette, Leon, had comforted the blonde blindly and calmed him down. He was relieved that Cloud was alright, he may not know either of the men very well, but Zane couldn't help feeling that they were friends. He hoped there would be an opportunity to get to know the blonde and brunette a little more; consequently, all three of them knew Zuki was extremely cautious about leaving them alone in the cargo hold without checking up on them once in a while.

"Okay. Three down. Who is next on our list?" Zuki scanned all the areas around Radiant Garden and picked up one place closest to their position, "Ah yes. Seigaku Academy. There are many good-looking guys in this school, but only a few males stand out in the crowd and one in particular has caught my complete attention." Smiled the young thief and gazed deeply into the eyes of the fair skinned male on her screen. The boy was tall with beautiful black hair reaching to his shoulders, bright yellow eyes like the sun. He, a young child of twelve was known as The Prince of Tennis, extremely skilled in the sport and true to his title. Zuki couldn't help but gaze into the Zircon colored orbs. He was very handsome and looked older than his actual age. "Ryoma Echizen…Alright, setting coordinates to Japan's Seigaku Academy."


	4. Prince of Tennis

*He's very good. Perfect many have said. Still I wonder if he has what it takes to beat me.* Snickered Zuki Ayami behind the tennis courts of Seigaku. Many of the students feared her since she demonstrated her tennis skills against all of the Seigaku starters except Ryoma, Zuki effortlessly beat each of them with little difficulty even Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu couldn't out-wit her. However, she played all nine starters for only one reason to have a shot at Ryoma then get him alone on a tennis court to execute her plan.*Grrr. It's that girl, Sakuno Ryuzaki. I need to find away to get her away from my Prince of Tennis. Taking him now in a crowd this big would be suicidal, so I'll wait and observe him from afar for now.* Ayami hated Sakuno for she always seemed to be around Ryoma at the worst timing, yet who could blame the young girl? Ryoma was indeed handsome for a twelve-year-old.

"Hello. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new to Seigaku?" Rang a young male voice from behind her. Zuki squeaked in surprise and grew even more overwhelmed when she saw that the Prince of Tennis was uncomfortably close to her face. Ryoma saw the discomfort in Zuki's eyes and backed off a bit, placing his hand over half his face to conceal the heat rising to his cheeks. *Wow...she's beautiful...she's the first girl to ever make me feel this way.* "I…here you beat all the Seigaku starters." He commented brushing off the sudden lovey dovey mood he was in, "Care to have a match?" Ryoma wanted to see for himself if the girl was as good as people say she is.

"Sure...but I don't like crowds...they make me nervous." Giggled Zuki innocently even though what she had said was a lie. "That's understandable...Hmmm..." Ryoma thought for a long time, scratching his scalp occasionally like a child deciding between sugar and sour candy. "Alright. We'll have our match here at 9 pm since you say you don't do crowds." He smirked childishly at the young girl before grabbing his duffel bag and headed towards the locker room to put his stuff away.

*Perfect. Looks like catching Ryoma is going to be a lot easier than I thought.* Zuki smirked devilishly at the retreating figure of the Prince of Tennis before she strolled away from the school grounds to the airship hidden far off the city limits of Japan. "All according to plan, now how do I catch him off balance long enough to subdue him?" Thought Ayami trailing slowly down the corridor to her chambers, to the cargo hold where she left the brunette, blonde, and teal males tightly bound, blindfolded and gagged. "Well, my handsome bishies. Today we will be having several new additions to the collection." Announced Zuki confidently and amusingly eying the struggling brunette growling behind the rubber ball in his mouth. "Awww. Not happy with the ball gag Squall. Well. Too bad. It's punishment for being a smart mouth." Laughed the Collector, tousling the brunette's hair behind his ear. "You'll get use to it." Assured Ayami holding the blindfolded brunette's chin before running her tongue along his jaw line. She heard the brunette moan slightly in pleasure and annoyance which pleased her ever so much. "Well its pass 9:00, so I best be going." With one last look at her hot captives, Zuki changed her appearance once again and left the airship to the Seigaku Tennis Grounds, where her Prince of Tennis awaited her arrival.

"Where is she...It's 20 minutes after 9...she didn't forget...did she?" Wondered Ryoma juggling a tennis ball against his racket, "Maybe I should go. It's getting really late." Sighed the young Prince of Tennis, catching the ball and fixing his cap."Hey. Ryoma, right?" Asked the familiar sweet voice he heard hours ago. Ryoma turned around and saw the young ruby eyed girl standing innocently near a large cherry blossom tree. "Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time." Smiled the young girl sweetly to the blushing Ryoma Echizen.

"Let's play." Recommended Samurai Jr. seeing the young girl agree with the suggestion. He had a bit of difficulty scoring on the mysterious girl's side of the court, Ryoma had to admit she was indeed very good, but was she good enough to beat he, the Prince of Tennis. "You're giving me a run for my money." Laughed Ryoma barely returning a fast serve from the silver blonde girl. "You're very good yourself Ryoma." Complimented Zuki confidently to the young Seigaku starter. *Too bad. This match has to end now. * Chuckled Zuki to herself doing her own twist serve at Ryoma, knocking his racket clean out of his hand, bruising his wrist in the process and ending the game.

Ryoma fell to his bottom in pure shock and surprise. He had lost for the first time in years, plus he lost his streak to a young girl. "Good play, Ryoma." Winked Ayami before running towards the locker room taking Ryoma's duffel bag in the process. "Hey! No fair!" Laughed Ryoma giving chase to the young girl carrying his bag. Tennis Samurai Jr. followed the girl all around the locker room until he lost sight of her in the empty, dark halls of the academy. "Hello? Hey. Where are you?" Called Ryoma only to have his own voice echo off the walls of the academy, "Where did she go?" Questioned Ryoma as he wandered around the empty building searching for the blonde silver haired girl. He froze in his tracks when he heard groaning and muffled screams coming from the large supply closet at the end of the long corridor. Ryoma dashed quickly over to the door and hesitated a moment before creaking the door open ever so slowly, his skin grew cold at the sight before him. Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, three of the best starters were gagged and bound back to back to each other; Ryoma shivered slight before regaining his composure and tried his hardest to untie Tezuka from Oishi and Eiji. He noticed the captain only had one of his sneakers on while the other laid discarded by the dusty shelves.

"Rymmphh!" Shouted Tezuka squirming against Oishi's back feverishly, trying to get the young Seigaku starter's attention after seeing a tall figure rounding the hall gracefully.

"What?" Questioned Ryoma tugged at the ropes binding both males to each other; Ryoma tried his best to ignore his captain's muffled yelling but couldn't block out the shouts."I'm not leaving here without you all." Responded Ryoma rudely towards the older male, "Who did this to you? Why did they and why should I leave?" Question after question was thrown at Kunimitsu Tezuka, leaving him stunned at the young twelve-year-old's sudden rebellious attitude.

The Prince of Tennis gave up trying to undo the tight knots on his friends and decided to find something sharp to tear the ropes apart. Ryoma was so occupied in scanning the room for a pocket knife that he didn't notice the stealth shadow sneaking up behind him. "Gnnnmmmppphhh! Rymmmppphhhh! Bmmmpphhd ymph!" Cried the the three starters, attempting to warn the Prince of Tennis of the tall figure closing in on him. Ryoma Echizen grew a bit curious at the teams' sudden out-burst, "What's wron-." His sentences was cut short by a black gloved hand covering his mouth and an arm wrapped around his chest, immobilizing his arms to his sides. The young pre-teen thrashed wildly against the heavy palm, hopping he could move away from it, but it only made the figure hold him tighter. Ryoma was growing extremely tired from his struggles and finally gave up the hope of escaping the figure holding him in place. The young Prince of Tennis felt a sharp hit to his head before the entire world around went black.

Ryoma awoke slowly, finding himself in an eerie-looking room. He allowed his eyes to adjust to light before taking in his surroundings; Ryoma grew wide-eyed at the scenario. There in the middle of the room were three males sitting a few inches away from each other bound, blindfolded and gagged. The blond and brunette were tied back to back with one another, but gagged differently. The chocolate haired one was gagged with a red rubber ball while the blonde had several layers of tape wrapped around his head and over his mouth. The one with green-blue hair had a black bandana wedged between his teeth and knotted tightly behind his teal head, he was bound by a whip wrapped around his wrists, rope securing his legs and ankles together and topped off with more roped around his chest.

Ryoma tried to move to help them, but found himself unable to move his hands and stand properly. He looked down at his legs and saw that his ankles were secured to his racket an inch apart from each other, leather belts were buckled around his thighs, plus above and below his knees. He felt his arms bound with the palm of each hand on the forearm of the other. His hands were tightly bound with ropes securing them to his forearms and extra ties going around his upper arms, pinning them against his back; Ryoma tugged against the ropes binding his arms but found no way out of the ties. The young tennis starter screamed for help, but a merely muffled sound was heard, he felt the round sphere and fuzz of a tennis ball silencing his shouts and what felt like a leather belt buckled tightly at the back of his head.

"You're awake. I was wondering when you would finally open your eyes, Ryoma Echizen." The Prince of Tennis's heart skipped a beat, it was the same angelic-voice he had heard back on the tennis court. He looked up and saw the silver haired blonde, whom seemed to be very amused with his sudden shock reaction. "My, my. The tennis ball gag compliments your eyes, young Samurai Jr." Smiled the silver haired blonde at the glaring tennis starter."Ymmppphhh! Ngggpphhh!" Ryoma growled against the fuzzy sphere in his mouth and tugged vaguely against the restraints bindings his hands tightly behind his back. He watched the chuckling girl change her hair from silver to a deep blue shade. "Grrphhh! Hnnphhh!" Thrashed the young Seigaku student, cursing rudely at the short deep blue haired girl.

"Tsk, tsk. Such foul language." Commented Zuki as she painfully held Ryoma's chin in her hand, "What if I told I could easily hurt you friend?" She said turning his face toward his Seigaku Captain suspended about 6 feet above the three men bound in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Tmmmzmmkpphh!" Screamed Ryoma pulling harder on the ropes around his arms, he glared hatefully at Zuki whom wore a sly smirk on her pale skinned face. "Lmmpphh Hmph Gmmpphh!" Snarled the young Seigaku Starter as best as he could through the tennis ball cinched rather painfully in his mouth. "Now, if you behave yourself, Ryoma. I won't harm a single lock of hair on Tezuka's head. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Explained Zuki sternly at the young boy looking worriedly at his unconscious tennis captain dangling limply in front of his eyes. Ryoma had no choice, it was either behave himself or allow Tezuka to get hurt. He nodded in defeat, submitting to Zuki's suggestion was the only way to keep his tennis captain safe. "Good boy." Answered Zuki as she strolled over to the 9th grade and slowly lowered him onto the floor before dragging Ryoma over to him. After Ayami left the hold, Ryoma saw Eiji and Oishi bound, gagged and blindfolded with he and Tezuka as well; however, he was the only one whom still had his sight. Ryoma couldn't even blink when a dark sleep mask was placed over his eyes and snapped to the back of his head. "Did you actually think I would let you see?" Questioned Zuki with a chuckle and left laughing maniacally out of the cargo hold.

Ryoma only managed to catch a closer glimpse of his captain before he was blinded by a leather blindfold. Tezuka was bound with ropes cuffs around his knees and ankles, his wrists were crossed and pinned to his lower back by the ropes around his waist, the rest of the bindings went around his shoulders securing his arms to his back, lastly a white cloth was tied over his mouth and finished with silver tape rounding his head. Ryoma Echizen felt guilty for allowing his close friends to caught by a fiendish girl; he prayed his father, the rest of the team, would save them.


	5. Nobody of a Keyblade Master

"Quite a lovely place. Now...where is he?" Scanned the Collector for a certain spiky haired boy living in the peaceful world of Twilight Town. Zuki looked through her scanner binoculars, scoping the town restlessly for the handsome 16 year-old. "Grrraaaahhhh! How hard is it to find one odd spiky haired teen in this damn town?" Howled Ayami angrily until a blondish-brown head caught her attention. "Wait a moment." Spoke Zuki observing the young teen dashing through the alley with an excited smile on his face. "Ah. There you are." Snickered Zuki watching the good-looking boy from high above the clock tower. "He's very cute." She smiled gazing a picture of the teen she had seen running through the alley way. He had very spiky bronze blonde hair with some small strands of bangs falling on his face above his eyes; he was fair skinned, blue orbs like the ocean. He wore a black and white checkered wrist band, and two rings one black the other white. He had a very young face, but handsome all the same. "Organization's number 13, Roxas, the keyblade's chosen one."

"I'm glad Twilight Town is safe from the nobodies." Smiled Roxas happily, loving his peaceful home once again. "I miss Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Why did they have to...? Well...I guess it can't be helped... " Laughed the young teen as he made his way back home to relax after a hard day of struggle matches. Roxas slowed his running to a calm walk since he was close to home from all the dashing around he had done. Upon entering his room he gasped at the scenery in front of him, his window have been smashed open, sheets torn to shreds, his lamp into shards, and the photo of he and friends ripped into small fragments. "What the? Who the heck trashed my room?" Growled Roxas, trying to clean up the mess and piece together the ruined photograph of he, Olette, Hayner, and Pence; it had been the last photo they've taken together before Olette, Hayner, and Pence left Twilight Town. "Wish you guys were here." He sadly gazed at the taped picture in his hand, tears streamed down his cheeks, landing on the partially fixed photo."Poor Roxy." Giggled a feminine voice from the walls of the destroyed bedroom. "I've been watching you." Laughed the voice loudly, echoing in the young teen's head."Who-Who are you?" Cried Roxas, clutching his head in agony at the sound of the laughter echoing through his skull and all around the room.

The throbbing in his head eased and Roxas was able to regain control of his body long enough to notice a shadow leaping over the buildings of the town towards the old mansion hidden in the downtown area of Twilight Town. Roxas followed the strange shadow through the forest and straight to the gate of the old mansion. "Why would they come to the mansion?" He wondered and proceeded into the abandon house with much caution. The young bronze blonde roamed around the empty rooms of the mansion before entering the room he had found Namine in long ago and saw nothing but cobwebs and a couple of shelves that could use some dusting. "Nothing...I guess he, she or it...didn't come to the mansion after all." The mansion grew cold all of a sudden and Roxas found himself knocked to the bround by a tall figure. "Should have kept you're guard up, Roxas." Cackled the same feminine voice he had heard in his room. "You're very cute, Roxas."

"Let me go!" Cried the ex-member of Organization 13 when the female began binding ropes around his thin wrists tightly behind his back. Roxas squirmed under his captor's grasp, hopping he could somehow slip away from them and escape from the mansion. "Who are you?" He cried continuously thrashing about."Well, my dear Roxas. I'm Zuki Ayami, The Collector and Greatest Thief of all time." Smiled the 18-year-old Zuki, chuckling at the sudden fear-filled look plastered on the boy's face. "Hurting you is beyond my nature, Roxas. I'll simply keep you for my own benefit." Zuki bound the young bronze blonde's ankles with rope and taped his legs together, going around his thighs, above and below his knees, and lastly securing his arms to his sides; Zuki was having very much fun but decided to finish the job on the airship. Ayami produced a roll of silver tape from her coat and tore a piece of the silver material and slapped it over the bronze blonde's mouth, sealing his screams into muffled shouts. However, Zuki was not quite finished with young Roxas; the Collector added six layers of tape over the first and rounded the roll around the teen's head before smoothing down the end of the torn material. Once satisfied that the gag would remain tightly over his mouth, Zuki threw Roxas over her shoulder and carried the struggling young man out of the White Room to the small library on the other side of the second floor. "Squirm all you want, cutie. I'm not about to let a handsome kid like you get away. Laughed Zuki opening the door and strolling slowly down the metal marble stairs leading to an underground lab.

"Mmmh, mmphhmm, mmmmpphmphh!" Roxas didn't like the fact of being carried into the same lab he had been a year ago when the nobodies and heartless invaded the worlds. He looked over his shoulder as best as he could and saw a beam shooting into the ground. Zuki was taking him to The Land That Never Was! Roxas screamed against the cloth gagging him effectively, he didn't want to go back to the place he had left forever after knowing the Organization's true intentions for their creation, "Kingdom Hearts"."No need to freak out, Roxas. We won't be in that place for long." Sang Zuki carrying the slightly relaxed teen through the portal and into a land beyond existence. Ayami walked gracefully a long the empty pathways of the forgotten land and climbed up the shimmering stair way that appeared with each step. After much re-adjusting her grip around the thrashing teen's waist, she finally saw her jet, hovering over the side of wall next to the closed door of Kingdom Hearts. "Now my dear chosen one of the keyblade. We will be leaving this land." Informed the Collector jumping over the wall and landing on a launch platform below.

Roxas became exhausted from his countless attempts of escaping the Collector's grasp, knowing hopeless; Roxas wished his other half, Sora, was around to rescue him from his captor but sadly the young brunette had returned to Destiny Islands. "Don't look so sad, Roxy." Comforted Zuki to the quiet teen over her shoulder, "You'll have much company." The steel door to the hold slid open and Roxas looked over the collector's shoulder and began to squirm even more at the sight of all the males bound and gagged inside the musty room. "Welcome to my collection, Roxas." Laughed Zuki hysterically as she laid the brown-blondish teen on his stomach and bound his wrists to his ankles in an uncomfortable hogtie on the steel, platinum cried out in discomfort at the feeling of his legs being bent back painfully. He shivered when Ayami smacked his thigh playfully and over looked each one of her captives before leaving the cold room to who knows where. Roxas allowed his eyes to roam around the room he was bound in; the youth attention to the two men bound back to back with each other and gagged harshly.

One man had very spiky golden blonde hair and pale cream skin by the looks of it. He wore black clothing from chest to feet and looked quite buff even though he seemed fairly thin for a man around 24 or so. The blonde was gagged the same way he was and no doubt there was packing behind the tape layers as well. Roxas noticed the low rising of the blonde man's chest, notifying that he was sleeping soundly even though he was bound tightly to the other man's back.

The man bound to the blonde was a shoulder hair lengthened brunette with fine skin which was complimented by the choice of clothing he wore. The brunette wore a white V-neck shirt which hugged his chest, showing off the firm muscles rendering his chest and abdominal, black leather pants with three belts crisscrossing the front of the pants and hanging loose on his hips. He knew that there was no choice but to cooperate with the young girl and perhaps she'll be merciful towards he and the rest of the captives bound in the cargo hold.

"Welcome to my collection of handsome bishies." Smiled Zuki amusingly at the young teen in over her shoulder. "Allow me to introduce you to each one of them." Zuki sat Roxas near a steel bolted wall next to three males wearing what appeared to be tennis uniforms. "This is Ryoma Echizen, Prince of Tennis and youngest starter of the Seigaku Academy Tennis Team." Informed Ayami motion her hand to a boy with black emerald hair wearing a baseball cap over his ear length locks. "The one with hazel hair is Kunimitsu Tezuka high national captain of the Seigaku Tennis Team, the one with maroon-brownish hair is Eiji Kikumaru, the one with black and low shave is Shuichiro Oishi co-captain of Seigaku's Tennis Team." Zuki continued to the three males she had announced and made her way over to the other three men Roxas noticed upon entering the hold. "The blonde is Cloud Strife, hero of the city of Edge and Ex-Soldier operative, the brunette is Squall Leonhart, or Leon, as he prefers to be called, SeeD Captain and wielder of the Gunblade. Lastly, the lovely teal haired male is Zane Truesdale, Duel Academy's Top Duelist also known as the Kaiser of the school." Roxas felt a shiver run up his spine; a mere 18-year-old girl knew much about each male in the cargo hold effortlessly. The matter that scared Roxas the most was that she had known where he would be in the area; he knew now that Ayami was more than some young girl.

"Be gentle to our new bishie, my handsome boys." Sang Zuki before tape blinded Roxas and moved him next to the Seigaku Starters. Ayami left her struggling captives to now decided whom would be the next target in her collection of handsome bishies."Now whom should be our next target or targets today?" Mumbled Zuki, analyzing her current location and comparing to other areas within range. "Ah. He will do nicely. Handsome, strong-willed, and caring. He will be my next target. The keyblade master, Sora."


	6. Keyblade Master

"Marvelous. Sora is quite a wielder of the keyblade; however, he and Riku are not true masters. Still, their handsome features are worthy of being in my collection." Smiled Zuki, analyzing both Riku and Sora's backgrounds from their days as heroes from the realm of Light to the time of separation two years ago. "It seems they are looking for the brunette and blonde as well...I'll exploit Sora's weakness using our little bound warriors." Zuki laid the folder of files on the desk of her master computer and took some rope in hand slowly making her way down to the cargo hold. "Gnnpphh, Hnngghhh, Grrmmmppphhh!" Struggled both warriors attempting to break loose of their bound states. Leon managed to shake off the blindfolded over his stormy eyes and blinked repeatedly to regain his vision. His skin grew cold when he saw the new additions Zuki had left in the hold. *Zuki definitely means business...* Shivered Leon fearing what will become of he, Zane, and his beloved Cloud. "The hazel head is Tezuka, the black head is Shuichiro, the maroon is Eiji, the emerald black hair is Ryoma, and the bronze haired one is Roxas." Squall heard Zuki say with a low clanking sound of the steps she took on the steel stairs. "Neither of these boys were a challenge in catching."

"Hrrggghhh, Nnpphhh!" *you're insane.* Growled Leon behind the red rubber ball in his mouth. He tugged against the restraints around his arms and wrists angrily, which resulted in Cloud struggling vaguely as well. "No need to become so restless my darling warriors. Besides I need both of you as bait for your little coffee brown brunette friend." Announced Zuki seeing both males freeze completely. Cloud shook his head violently causing the cloth over his eyes to slip off and hang loosely against his neck. "Neither of you have much of a choice." Assured Zuki lifting Cloud's chin to catch the sight of the beautiful cerulean eyes, which stirred a sudden rage in the brunette's eyes. "Jealousy is an ugly emotion, Squall." Zuki gave Leon a sly grin and kissed Cloud's forehead gently before untying the blonde from the anger flared brunette. "I'll be back, boys." Winked Zuki taking both warriors out the airship into Beast Castle.

"Merlin said he sensed that Leon and Cloud are here inside Beast's Castle." Commented Sora to both Donald and Goofy. "Wonder where they are?" He was worried sick about his dear friends since he and the two men have gone through tough times during the invasion of the Nobodies, Heartless, and Organization 13. Sora thought to himself for a long period of time, but his walk down memory lane was interrupted by blood-curdling screams. "Garwsh, that sounds like Cloud and Leon." Said Goofy looking around the corridor near the West Wing as did Sora and Donald. "It came from the ballroom." Pointed out Donald resulting in Sora making a made dash down the hall toward the ballroom. "Sora!" Cried Donald flapping his arms wildly for the teenage spiky haired brunette to stop. "Wait up, Sora!" Shouted Goofy giving chase with Donald following close behind. *Cloud...Leon...I'm coming for you guys.* Promised Sora skidding to a halt in front of the door to the ballroom. "Sora. Leon and Cloud are our friends too." Huffed Donald clenching his fists in determination. "And we're here help to you too." Assured Goofy nodding in agreement with Donald's statement. "Alright. Let's save Cloud and Leon." Sora pushed the door of the ballroom open and stepped into the dark engulfed room where the screams had been heard from.

"Cloud? Leon?" Questioned Donald letting his eyes wonder the dark room until they landed upon the ceiling. "Quuaaacckkk! Up there! Sora, Goofy look!" Quacked Donald fearfully pointing at the ceiling, gaining both the candy brown teen and long eared dog's attention. "Cloud! Leon!" Gasped Sora fear engulfing his paling face, "We have to get them down." Cried the brunette looking around frantically for a switch or lever to lower his friends. He came across a keyhole which locked with a click and dislodged the two warriors from the hinges of the chains on the ceiling. Two large brown paws caught the falling men. "Sora." It was the Beast whom had saved the blonde and chocolate brown brunette. "Beast." Smiled Sora stopping in front of the strong but gentle beastly prince of the castle, "Thank you...for saving Cloud and Leon." Sora was grateful for the Beast being in the ballroom at the right time. Beast allowed Donald and Goofy to take both warriors from his arms and bowed before returning to his chambers in the West Wing. "Cloud wake up." Begged the candy brown brunette shaking the unconscious blonde warrior gently. Donald and Goofy held Leon and shook him the same manner as Sora had done to Cloud. Tears streamed from Sora's eyes slowly, but he wiped them away and unbound Cloud from arms to ankles which Donald and Goofy did the same for Leon.

Cloud winced and groaned opening his eyes hazily. "Sora..." He felt extremely weak and tried his best to fight back the burning pain in his body. "Cloud." Replied Sora cursing himself for using his last packed elixir in a battle against Hades back in the Underworld. He pressed slightly on Cloud's chest keeping the blonde down, "Don't move. You're badly hurt, Cloud." Sora hugs his weakened friend gently avoiding any rough movement that might irritate the blonde's injuries. "Sora. You need to get out of here." Coughed out Cloud from the sudden jolt of pain in his back. He placed a dark blood-stained glove on the young teen's shoulder and gazed up into the warm concern eyes of the brunette, "Take Leon and go. You all need to get away from Beast Castle." Ordered Cloud weakly pushing Sora away from him."I'm not going to abandon you, Cloud." Responded the coffee brunette looping an arm around the blonde's waist and slowly lifting him to his feet. "We're in this together. Whether you like it or not." Smiled the young brunette innocently to Cloud assuring him that he wasn't going to easily abandon a friend in need. "Bravo Sora bravo." Clapped a dark cloaked figure from behind the group of friends, "You are truly an amazing kid." Sora turned around holding Cloud close to him and saw the figure removing its hood slowly off its hidden face. He grew shocked; the cloaked figure was a young girl with shoulder length deep blue hair and piercing red eyes complementing her pale moonlight skin.

"You! Are you the one who did this to Cloud and Leon?" Growled Sora feeling Cloud whimper softly. Sora turned his attention to the trembling blonde in pure sympathy, he was very much use to Cloud's stoic posture, but the short whimpers and trembling was very un-Cloud like. "Cloud? Are you alright?" Questioned the coffee brunette to the shivering warrior in his arms. "You should have left...when you had the chance. That girl is dangerous." Choked Cloud feeling a wave of dizziness wash over him. Sora glared at the blood eyed girl for causing his friend such pain and he wasn't about to let her get away with anything. "Donald, Goofy. You guys fix up Cloud and Leon. I'll handle her on my own." Ordered the young coffee brunette summon his keyblade and looked back at his friends as they took cover behind the invisible barrier. "You're going to pay for hurting my friends!"

"Show me what you can do, little boy." Mocked Zuki playfully seeing Sora grow angrier, she smiled to herself knowing she had hit a nerve, Ayami loved pushing people's buttons.

Sora blocked an attack from Zuki, but the swing sent vibrations through his arms. *She's too strong.* Sora looked from his position on his back to his friends behind the barrier. He could see the worried expressions on both Cloud and Leon as well as Donald and Goofy, Sora knew he couldn't give up, his friends needed him and he wasn't going to let them pushed Zuki away from with all his might and stood back on his feet. "Well, well. Not bad, Sora. However, it's going to take more than a couple of swings to take me down." Laughed Zuki position herself into a stance and with swift movement she punched Sora's lights out, sending him hurling to the barrier in front of his friends.

"Sora!" Cried Cloud and Leon as they crowded around the fallen teenage after the barrier had disappeared. "Why you?" Roared Cloud taking his Buster Sword in hand."Cloud!" Shouted Leon giving chase to stop the blonde from getting hurt by the dangerous thief. "Oh. You want to play some more, pretty boy? Well then come and get me." Mocked "The Collector" readying herself in a battle stance to easily defeat the blonde warrior once more. Cloud swung his massive sword at Zuki only to have it stopped abruptly by the young girl's daggers; Cloud pushed against Zuki's daggers trying to get her off balance long enough for him to land a few blows but she was too strong for him to handle in his still weakened state. He swung again and grew shock at how easily sidestepped from his attack, "Too slow." Zuki hit Cloud on his back with the hilt of her left dagger and laughed as Leon stood in front of the fallen blonde with the Gunblade in hand. "Awww. Is little Leon angry? Are you mad that I hurt the man you love?" Zuki watched in amusement at the stunned looks on the two warriors faces as did the other people three present in the room."Cloud I..." Leon was at lost for words, his secret had been blown and now he might lose the blonde's friendship tonight. "Grrrr, Zuki!" He snarled shooting bullets from his weapon at Zuki, whom dodged annoyingly from every shot. "This is getting boring." Whined Zuki putting on an odd looking mask and producing several small capsules from her coat. "Time to clear out and I'm taking my prizes with me." She through the black capsules at the group of friends in front of her and watched as the capsules exploded around the victims' feet and emitted a cloud of bluish-purple smoke from the tiny objects.

"What the?" Cried Leon before he began coughing uncontrollable from the fumes filling the ballroom. "We have to get out of here." He warned and turned to his weakened friend to find him coughing the same way from where he stood beside Sora, Donald, and Goofy whom were becoming affected by the gas as well. "Leon...what-what do we do?" Asked the coffee brown teen through the harsh coughing session he was going through, "We need to find a way...out." Sora words barely left his lips before he slumped to the side and hit the ground unconscious from the strong fumes. "Sora!" Shouted Cloud to the out-cold brunette near he, Donald, and Goofy, "Sora wake up! Sora! You have to...wake...up" with his last strength to speak, Cloud too lost consciousness as Donald and Goofy followed. "Cloud! Sora, Donald, Goofy!" Leon shook his fallen comrades with the free hand he had, still covering his mouth and nose with the other. He watched with a cold glare as Zuki approached him; Leon figured Zuki was smirking satisfyingly behind the gas mask by how her eyebrows were raised at an angle. "Can't stay awake for much longer? Can you Leonhart?" Her smirk deepened as Leon's scowl grew more and more ignorant; the chocolate brown brunette's vision began to blur, his strength leaving him rapidly, Squall knew he had to submit to savor what little strength he had left. With one final icy stare, Leon sunk down to the floor slowly, never taking his eyes away from the thief. "I...hate...you." Were the last words he mustered out before everything in sight went black.

"Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't be so inconsiderate, Squall." Confirmed Zuki hauling Leon over her shoulder and grabbing both Cloud and Sora by their shirt collars, "It seems you need to be separated from this gorgeous blonde and handsome coffee brunette for a while until you learn to behave yourself." Ayami took all three warriors to the airship and straight to the cargo hold where the rest of her captives remained bound and gagged. The Collector set down Squall, Cloud, and Sora on the steel floor and opened a large black trunk filled with bondage appliances. "Now who should be bound in what way?" Wondered Zuki Ayami thinking rather hard than she is usually accustomed to, "Ah I know how our little keyblade master should be bound and gagged." She laughed taking two rolls of red tape from the trunk and a cloth which she wadded in her hand into a small ball. Zuki removed Sora's short jacket slowly before moving the candy brown brunette on his stomach gently. Ayami was pleased with herself as she pulled Sora's arms behind his back and wrapped the red tape around his wrists with the palms facing away from each other, cinching his hands tightly behind him. She then wrapped the tape around Sora's ankles, pinning them together securely, Zuki continued on with wrapping the red tape along the unconscious teen's knees (above and below), around his thighs, and lastly binding his arms pinning them tightly against his back.

"The red tape bindings truly bring out his skin tone and hair color." Smiled Zuki finishing the job with stuffing the wadded cloth in the young teen's mouth and smoothing down a piece of tape over the candy brunette's lips. "Ah, Sora. You don't know how handsome you truly are." The Collector laid the young keyblade wielder next to the unconscious blonde and chocolate brunette warriors, eying each man with a dreamy look. The Collector carried Leon to a wooden crate, seating him on the said crate and began to bind the handsome brunette to the pole behind him which satisfied Zuki dearly. "Nice. Better than I expected." The young 18-year-old girl smiled happily, she was very pleased with her work; Zuki was very amazed she had truly out done herself this time. "He's very dashing."

Ayami stepped back to admire the work she had done of the handsome chocolate brown brunette bound and gagged in front of her. The brunette's hands were bound to the steel pole behind him as were his arms and waist, the ropes rounded the pole and his wrists, waist and arms, pinning them firmly to the steel cylinder. Rope cuffs held his thighs, and knees (above and below) in place while his ankles were secured with chains to the floor by a steel ring bolted to the metal ground. "Pity, you won't have your blonde love life around for a while." Zuki had gagged Leon with the same rubber ball she used on the brunette when he had first been caught.

The Collector carried the brunette's little blonde out of the cargo hold and into her chambers where she would keep the blonde while he recovered from their battle in Beast Castle. "A man as handsome as you, Cloud. Deserves his rest and full strength." Zuki gazed down at the sleeping face of the blonde Ex-Soldier in her arms, he looked so peaceful in his slumbering state except for the several cuts and bruises bordering his face, "I guess...I went too far." She felt horrible for harming the weakened blonde in battle, but he had determination in getting even with her after the lose she inflicted on him back in Edge. The door of her chambers slid open, allowing her to step gracefully into the room, carrying the exhausted blonde bishie to the bed; Zuki lowered Cloud slowly onto the bed making him as comfortable as she could. Ayami burrowed under the bed for a dark red chest hidden beneath the long sheets d; she opened it and inside were fluffy handcuffs, titanium handcuffs, and others were platinum and silver with different chains linking them together, plus a few long lengths of chain inside the small trunk as well. "I want him comfy, but immobile," Zuki sat down on the soft bed and went into deep thought eying the contents of the box then back at Cloud; her thinking went on for several minutes before she finally came to her decision." Perhaps I'll use titanium chains for now."

The young deep blue haired girl secured Cloud's hands and feet to the head board and foot rest; titanium chains shackled his wrists, and his ankles in place at the ends of the bed. Zuki stood up and admire the new style she had done on the blonde, whom remained unmoving through the entire time he was being chained to the bed. The blood shot eyes of "The Collector," roamed along the bound arms of the blonde, to the tight chains wrapped around his ankles with a small length of chain linked to the steel foot rest. "Perfect." Exclaimed Zuki digging through the contents of the chest and pulling out three white cloths from the dark red box, "Now to finish it off." Ayami wrapped one of the cloths over the blonde's closed eyes and stuffed another into his mouth then tied the third firmly behind his golden blonde locks, thus covering both his mouth and nose effectively.

"Now to head back to Duel Academy to pick up two other great duelists." Giggled Zuki leaving the sleeping blonde bound and gagged within the boundaries of her chambers. "Pity. I expected Sora to put up more of a fight to save his friends. Oh well. Life is full of disappointments. But this was by far a great disappointment from a strong and amazing keyblade wielder." She smiled looking at the young brunette teen squirming against the tape binding him tightly all around his body. "Tsk, tsk. Such a stubborn child that Sora. Perhaps the new additions I'm after will cease his futile struggling." Zuki shook her head slowly and focused on the growing island over the horizon.


	7. Slifer Red & Obelisk Blue

"As you all know, Zane is missing and was last seen near the lighthouse harbor before his disappearance." Informed a long blonde haired man to a small group of students in his office. Therefore, I want each one of you to be on your guard. We don't want anyone else going missing, so I want you all to be in your dorms right on the clock." The long pony tail man strictly said to the 10 students gazing at him with shocked expressions on their young faces. "But Dr. Crowler, who would kidnap Zane and why?" Questioned a brunette teen named Jaden. "Jaden. We can't go off looking carelessly." Lectured a tall blonde girl with long hair flowing all the way down her back. "What if someone else goes missing?Her name was Alexis Rhodes and she was the best duelist among the girls in the Obelisk Blue. "When what should we do? Just stand here and wait?" Jaden didn't mean to shout at Alexis but he wasn't going to ignore the fact that they could find Zane and bring him back safely.

"Here's an idea." Commented a young man with silver hair and sapphire eyes, "Dr. Crowler if you allow us? Perhaps we can look around the island and check out every spot Zane has been before he vanished." He politely asked the assistant chancellor with a calm but demanding voice.

Vice Chancellor, Vellian Crowler, agreed with Aster Phoenix's proposal and dismissed the 10 students with no further arguments. "Since class is already over. We should look around the academy for clues." Said Jaden with an unreadable expression in his eyes, "We'll split up and look around. Jesse and I will go to Zane's room. Syrus, you and Chumley go to the lighthouse. Chazz and Hassleberry, you go to the abandon dorm. Alexis and Atticus will go to the beach and search there. Aster, you and Jim will go to back to Crowler and get Zane's class schedule." Everyone went to where they were told to go and Jaden and Jesse headed for Zane's room with permission from Chancellor Sheppard before he went to Domino City to inform Seto Kaiba." Nothing looks out of order." Commented Jesse running a hand through his ocean blue hair, What about on your end, J?" Jesse looked over at his brunette haired friend, whom seemed to be absorbed in a letter he found. "Jesse, take a look at this." Said Jaden showing Jesse the letter he found stabbed into the wall of Zane's bed with a shuriken.

Hello Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson,

I hear you are looking for your friend and fellow duelist, Zane Truesdale. I assure you, he is perfectly safe for now. If you want him back, come to the lighthouse at midnight tonight, but both of you will come alone. If I find anyone else around the area, Zane will pay the price. We will duel, two against one. If you are victorious, I will give Zane back willingly, but if I win you will belong to me. I will be waiting for you at the harbor tonight. Come alone and prepared to duel or you'll never see your friend again.

"What should we do, Jaden?Asked Jesse with a hint of fear in his voice. He watched Jaden frozen in place, seeing his friend tremble every so slightly. "There's no other choice. We have to go to the lighthouse and save Zane" .Jaden told his close friend to grab his duel disk and wait for him near the lake when everyone was fast asleep in their proper dorms. After many hours of searching, everyone called it a day and decided to continue their search in the morning; however, Jesse sneaked out of the Obelisk Blue Boys' dorm and waited for his Slifer red friend to arrive. "Are you ready?Questioned Jaden after seeing Jesse standing near the lake deep in his thoughts. He saw that his voice snapped Jesse out of his trance and nodded in agreement and thus both duelists made their way to the lighthouse with 10 minutes before midnight.

"Ah, Jesse Anderson, Jaden Yuki. It is an honor to meet you both." Chuckled a young girl with short deep blue hair and blood red eyes. Jaden and Jesse were stunned at the sight of the young girl, neither could bring themselves to believe that a beautiful and youthful girl could possible have kidnapped Zane from the academy grounds. "You're the one who kidnapped Zane?" Wondered both Jesse and Jaden, eying the mysterious goddess looking girl with much interest and disbelief. "Yes. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Zuki Ayami, The Collector and Greatest Thief in the World." Announced the blood eyed girl with a sly smile across her pale skinned face. "Nice to meet you. Now, where's Zane?Shouted Jaden impatiently readying his duel disk with anger flaring in his eyes. He watched Zuki side step away from the lighthouse to reveal Zane bound tightly to "Zane!" Cried Jesse, glaring icy cold at Zuki whom merely smiled amusingly at him. "What have you done to him?Angrily questioned Jaden not noticing the yellow sun eyes watching he and Jesse from a safe distance.

"Oh, relax. He's perfectly fine. Let's just say he smelled something rather sweet and fell fast asleep." Giggled Zuki in a vicious manner causing shivers to run down the duelists' spines. "So are we going to duel for Zane or should I consider you're silence as an automatic forfeit?" Her giggling grew louder and louder until it could be heard across the ocean; Zuki knew their decks very well; however, Jesse and Jaden did not know hers at all which was a great advantage for Zuki.

"You wish it was that easy!Growled Jaden activating his duel disk and readying himself for whatever Zuki has in store for he and Jesse, "We're not giving up after finding Zane. Jesse and I will beat you and get him back." His bright brown eyes shimmering with passion and determination as he and his Obelisk Blue friend awaited Zuki to make a move. "Very well." Zuki sighed, disappointed with both boys stubborn attitudes, but she admired their great spirits and determination. "Let's Duel!Since Jesse and Jaden had very good manners and were gentlemen, they allowed Zuki to make the first move in their duel for the safety of the Kaiser."Alright. Here, I go. Draw." Zuki looked at the card she drew from her deck as well as the others she held in her hand and smirked amusingly at the combo she had in her possession. "I'll set a monster face down and next I activate the field spell, Chorus of Sanctuary, lastly I'll set two cards face down. You're move." She said sweetly, but knowing very well that her first move would be flawless for now.

"Good. I draw." Jesse said coolly, gazing at all the cards he held in his hand, "Alright, I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in attack mode and set a card face down. You're move Jaden." He commented giving his Slifer friend a look of assurance. "Draw." Jaden eyes roamed from Zuki's field to Jesse's and back to the cards in his hand. ***Sweet.*** "Come on out Elemental Hero Spark man. Now Amber Mammoth attack Zuki's face down monster." Jesse's Crystal Beast attacked Zuki's defense monster and revealed it to be a Mystical Elf. Upon attacking the Mystical Elf, Jaden lost 800 life points as damage from the defense difference of Zuki's monster and Amber Mammoth's attack of 1700 points. ***Shoot. I took a risky move. Stupid, I should have known she would use a high defense monster.***

"If you are quite finished then let's move on. Shall we?" Mocked Zuki enjoying the idiocy of Jaden's careless move. "Alright. I use the spell Harpie's Feather Duster and destroy all spells and trap cards of both your sides of the field." Her green card glowed and obliterated all of Jesse and Jaden's spells and traps cards instantly. "N ext I tribute Mystical Elf to summon my Dark Magician Girl in attack mode, now Sage's Stone, which allows me to summon a Dark Magician from my deck, straight to the field along side his apprentice." Zuki grinned like a maniac at the stunned duelists faces. N"ow my Spell Casters attack Spark man and Amber Mammoth." Both both of the young duelists monster were attacked and destroyed by Zuki's magicians, dealing 1200 life points of damage to both Jaden and Jesse. Life points decreased rapidly from both sides and several monsters were sent to the graveyard, but Zuki had one more ace up her sleeve to ensure her victory against the two academy students. "I activate Flash of Forbidden Spell destroying all your monsters on the field." Jaden's Shinning Flare Wing-man, Rampart Blaster and Jesse's Topaz Tiger, Ruby Carbuncle and Rainbow Dragon were gone in a bright flash of light. Leaving Jesse and Jaden vulnerable to a direct attack. "Call of the Haunted! Return to the field, Dark Magician, now attack Jesse and Jaden directly. End this duel my Spell Caster." Dark magic was unleashed from the wizard's scepter-like wand and hit both young duelists hard, decreasing their life points to zero with a beep. "Looks like I won and you know our little deal." She smiled sinisterly, holding out several layers of rope lazily in her pale skin hand.

"You're not taking anyone without facing me!Shouted a long blonde haired girl with sunshine colored eyes. "Well, well. Little Alexis Rhodes. Coming to watch me take your handsome friends." Chuckled Zuki only making Alexis's frown deepen to no more than a thin line on her face. "It appears I have to take drastic measures." She brought out a white sphere and threw it at the duelists' feet with an emotionless expression on her face. The small white orb burst open blinding the three duelists in a bright flash of light. All three duelists screamed in fear when something began to wrap around their bodies tightly, firmly pinning their arms against their sides. "Looks like I'm taking three to go." Zuki opened a small bottle and washed three cloths in the sweet scented liquid thoroughly. "Hope you all have a nice sleep." She laughed securing the sweet smelling cloths over each duelists mouth and knotting the fabric tightly behind their heads. "MMFPH!Cried the young duelists trying to shake off the cloths from their mouth, but the white fabrics stayed in place. "Mmmpphhh...mppphh...mph. One by one, Alexis, Jaden, and Jess fell fast asleep from inhaling the lavender smell washed deep within the contents of the white cloths muffling their cries to nearly nothing. "They're sound asleep like a couple of small babies...How fun." Zuki carried all three academy students into her airship and down to the cargo hold where the rest of her captives were held, tightly bound and gagged.

"First I'll take care of this blonde interruption then move on to Jesse and Jaden." Zuki carried Alexis to the cockpit of the jet where she could keep an eye on her and use her against the three handsome duelists in her collection. Zuki took her time binding the obelisk female tightly to a steel pillar in the middle of the control room and tied a white cloth over Alexis' mouth, covering her chin and secured it behind her long platinum blonde hair. "Perfect. This will hold you. Now to take care of the handsome Obelisk Blue and Slifer Red. Ayami left the control room with a satisfied sneer on her face. "Awww. Still sleeping very cute." She laughed hauling both Jesse and Jaden closer to the other handsome bishies and searched through her large trunk for the items she required to securely bind the young duelists. Zuki crossed both duelists' wrists behind their backs tightly then slowly rounded a good measure of rope around the two young males pinning them back to back. She bound their ankles together and secured their legs as well above and below the knee; furthermore, Zuki lastly roughly shoved a blue rubber ball in both Jesse and Jaden's mouths, buckling them painfully in place. "Spectacular! You boys look extremely gorgeous." Chuckled Zuki as she bound Zane's arms, roping them above his head around a pole then crossing his wrists the same wave length as his bound arms. She finished her job by tying the young aqua haired male's legs around his ankles, thighs and below his knees.

"MMRFPH!Struggled Cloud, tugging against the chains shackling his wrists to the poles of the bed. His skin grew cold when the door to the room opened slowly and soft footsteps thumping lightly against the floor making their way over to the bed. Cloud trembled and squirmed slightly trying to move away from the hand caressing his pale cream face, he would never admit it, but Cloud was truly very afraid. Tears slowly fell down his cheeks from beneath the blindfold; he felt another hand wipe away his tears harmlessly from his face. "Shhh shhh. It's sad to see such a strong man break down." Cloud flinched at the feminine voice whispering in his ear, he shivered when Zuki played with a lock of his hair and kissed his cheek before removing the blindfold from his mako blue eyes."Mnnmmmpphh!" Cloud growled against the gag with tears of anger continuing to spill from his eyes, his gaze burning into Zuki's blood shot orbs. "Don't fret my handsome blonde. I'll let you see your friends when you're done with your tantrum. Laughed Zuki as she exited to room with Cloud cursing at her back as she left the door.


	8. Bonus Chapter: Love at First Kiss

"Hmmm. Stubborn. Easily jealous and very competitive." Analyzed Zuki, watching a male with spiky magenta hair roam around the halls of Red Fountain. "Looks like his little fairy broke his heart...How sad." She shook her head slowly and watched the handsome male take his anger out on a blonde hair man sparring with him. "He is quite handsome." Zuki snickered to herself and disappeared in a blue cloud of smoke. "Riven, you need to learn to let that stuff go." Informed the blonde warrior blocking the angry male's attack, "She has every right to break up with you." His words only angered the magenta haired man even more than he already was. "Shut up, Sky! You think you're better than me all because Bloom has the Dragon Flame! "Growled Riven forcing Sky back and sending him through one of the walls of Red Fountain. "I don't need you! I don't need Musa! I don't need anyone!" He stormed off leaving Sky shocked and ashamed of what his friend had become. Sky no longer knew Riven, the break up with Musa really hurt him inside and Sky knew Riven had every right to be enraged.

"A girlfriend isn't worth my time anymore. Especially a spoiled girlfriend like Musa" Riven was frustrated and very sad at the same time. He always made time for Musa even when he had to be on duty as a Specialist on or off the Red Fountain campus. Riven wondered the streets of Gardenia, not paying attention to where he was going and incidentally stumbled into a young girl, knocking her down in the process. "Hey. Sorry about that. I should have watched where I was going." Sweated Riven helping the girl back on her feet. The strange girl had short deep blue hair and fairly pale skin like the moonlight. She brushed the dirt of her black skinny jeans before looking up at Riven.

Riven felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw the color of the girl's eyes. They were the reddest orbs he had ever seen, her eyes were as red as blood and shined redder in the bright sunlight. "So...beautiful." He mumbled under his breath as the pale skinned girl caressed his cheek with her moon color hand. Riven swallowed the lump in his throat when the red orbs met his violet ones. "You are a specialist. A very handsome one as well. I see sadness in your eyes. Perhaps you would like to join me for some coffee and enlighten your soul." Offered the pale girl stepping a foot or so away from Riven to give him some space. Lost in his thoughts Riven nodded and followed the blood eyed girl to a small cafe on the corner of a large street in Gardenia. He didn't know why, but he told this girl everything that happened to him from child hood to him and Musa's constant break ups. Riven felt he could trust this beautiful moonlight skinned girl since she didn't snap at him for knocking her down like Musa usually did.

"I see." Commented Zuki, understanding the sorrow Riven was going through after Musa broke up with him for the millionth time. "Riven. If Musa loves you like she says. Then she wouldn't hurt you like she does." Zuki took a sip from her milkshake and waited for Riven response to her testament. "You know...You're right. I'm better off without her..." Riven gazed at Zuki taking in her breath-taking appearance, her looks rivaled that of a goddess. He had to admit she was indeed a sight for sore eyes. "I know I just met you...but you make me feel so at peace...Will you...go on a date with me?" His face heated up after he asked Zuki. What was he thinking, he only met the goddess an hour ago and he's already asking for a date. Riven felt like such a fool, why would a gorgeous woman like her ever go out with a ignorant guy like him.

"A date, huh?" Giggled Zuki mentally telling herself how cute Riven looked when he was nervous. "Yes. I'll go on a date with you, Riven." The way she said his name sent cold winds down his spine. An angelic voice like that had t belong to a breath-taking goddess. Which she was in Riven's eyes. He smiled shyly at her answer and tried very hard to blush even though he knew his face was already a bright shade of red. Riven took Zuki to a crystal shimmering lake filled with wild flowers and cherry blossom trees, he began to feel much better hanging around his new pale skinned friend. ***She's so tranquil and caring.*** Riven smirked at Zuki when she winked playfully at him and splashed water at his face, soaking him from head to toe. He play along with the blood eyed girl and decided to take her to see a midnight horror movie for the fun of it. Riven felt guilty for picking such a horrifying movie when he saw the moonlight skinned girl trembled at the sight of a woman being attacked by a chainsaw maniac. ***Man...She's really terrified...Maybe we should go. **Riven grabbed Zuki's hand and gestured towards the doors, which she obliged and followed the magenta haired male out of the theater with Riven still holding her hand in his.

"Sorry...I didn't think you would get this scared about the movie." Apologized Riven staring at the cold concrete ground in shame of his actions. He stiffened as he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder, "It's alright." Smiled Zuki lifting the depressed violet eyed man's chin to face her. "There is no need to apologize." She assured holding the Specialist's face in her pale snow hands, Zuki noticed Riven's cheeks reddening slight at her touch and found herself leaning closer and closer to the fair skinned man.

Riven didn't try to stop her from inching closer to him, he wanted Zuki close to him more than he ever wanted Musa to be. He felt her warm breath against his lips sending shivers up his spine; he gazed into the bright ruby eyes, taking in the loving shade of red that complimented her pale white skin. "Zuki..." Riven couldn't control himself as his lips meet the soft petal pink lips of the beautiful goddess in his arms. He felt sparks against his lips, loving the way Zuki made him feel, all the pain and sadness he held was washing away from the kiss and his new friend shared. Riven broke the kiss and gazed at the beautiful snow white goddess showing pure joy in her blood eyes, "Riven." Zuki was speechless; the kiss she shared with her target was amazing and gentle. She couldn't bring herself to make such a loving man a prisoner in her collection. "Zuki Ayami...Be the light of my life." Begged Riven holding back the tears of joy threatening to stream from his eyes. Zuki was at lost for words; she loved the magenta haired man so much more than a handsome face. When no words came from her lips, she noticed the hurt in Riven's violet eyes and captured his soft lips once again, never wanting to see the pain the her love's beautiful eyes no more.

Weeks turned to long calm months, and Zuki had a change of heart. Riven was more than a pretty face, he was someone she had been searching for her whole life and now she had someone to have forever. However, Zuki would still continue hunting down her targets and come to a decision that Riven deserves his thirst for revenge against the friends whom turned against him because of Musa's own selfish acts. "Has anyone seen Riven?" Questioned Sky, regretting the words he spoke to the magenta haired specialist. "No, Sky. No ones seen him since the day Musa broke up with him." Confirmed Bloom seeing the guilt surface in Musa's eyes. "I think you went to far Musa. Riven really loved you and you pushed him away." Bloom knew it was rather harsh to saw the statement to her pigtailed friend, but it was the truth. Musa had no right to hurt Riven so much up to the point where she made him cry for the first time. "You're right Bloom. I shouldn't have been so cold towards Riven. I've been so selfish and never took a moment to think about Riven's feelings." Sadly stated Musa realizing that her boyfriend wanted was for her to spend time with him instead she only pushed Riven away by ignoring his feelings about her singing coming between their relationship. "Well, why are we still standing here doing nothing? Let's go out and find Riven." Shouted Stella growing annoyed at the fact that no one bothered to discuss the matter of Riven's whereabouts. "Come on! He maybe in Downtown Magix." The eight friends took a bus to downtown and began their search for the magenta haired specialist, whom they hadn't seen in over five weeks.

"Riven!" Cried Stella's brunette boyfriend, Brandon, spying the magenta spiky haired man strolling through a large crowd towards the small cafe on the corner of the street. Brandon chased after Riven with the rest of the group following close behind and watched the magenta haired man through the glass window of the cafe. "Hey. Who's the pale skinned girl with the navy blue hair?" Questioned Sky seeing the young girl greeting Riven with a warm mug of coffee. Sky went wide eyed when Riven smiled innocently at the white skinned girl; he had never in his years at Red Fountain seen Riven smile. Sky knew Riven smirked once in a while, but never showed a smile on his stoic face. "Is he really smiling?" Asked the blonde specialist to his red haired girlfriend. "Looks like it Sky and it isn't even a forced smile." Said Bloom seeing Musa twitch in anger from the corner of her eye. Within seconds Bloom saw Sky scolding Riven from inside the cafe before her boyfriend punched Riven in the face, sending the magenta specialist off his stool. Bloom and her friends rushed into the cafe to prevent Sky from hurting Riven further. "Sky calm down!" She cried while Brandon and Stella held pulled as far away from Riven as they could.

"Riven!" Screamed Zuki seeing her dear boyfriend on the marble floor with blood trailing down his lips, she let the tray of mugs crash to the floor, rushing over to Riven with worried filled eyes. "Riven, are you okay?" She asked holding his hand in both of her trembling pale ones. Riven nodded in assurance to his concerned new girlfriend, he whipped away the small stream of blood from his lip before standing up from the floor and glaring daggers at the restrained blonde specialist. "What the hell is you problem, Sky?" Roared Riven clenching his fists tightly that they become scare-fully white. "You think I'm going to let you use me as some punching bag for your own amusement!" Riven and Sky through insult after insult at each other before Zuki grabbed Riven's hand and lead him out of the cafe away from his troublesome ex-friends. "Sorry about my out-burst Zuki. He just really gets under my skin." Riven held Zuki close to him and begged her to forgive him for the use of language back at the small cafe. "Don't worry, Riven. Nothing you do can ever change the way I feel about you." Zuki smiled brightly at her boyfriend and placed a small kiss on his pink tinted cheek. Riven returned the gesture and intertwined his hand in hers, not noticing the shocked looks of the group standing behind them.

"Riven!" Cried Musa gaining her ex-boyfriend's attention as well as the girl stealing him away from her. "I can't believe you would forget about me and go off with this cafe maid!" Her comment angered Riven deeply more than she had intended. "You think she's just some waitress for a cafe? But to me she is more than that! Zuki is the most kind and caring girl I've ever set eyes, she's always there when I need her. Unlike you, Musa, she never pushed me away." Riven's words stabbed Musa's heart hard, she never heard him say such hateful words to him, but she understands why he said them. Riven I..." Her ex-boyfriend cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "Forget it Musa. I'm not going to break Zuki's heart for you. So stay away from me and Zuki!" Growled the magenta haired male, taking  
Zuki's hand in his and walking away from the disturbed group trying to comfort the sobbing Musa.

Riven lead Zuki to an empty, quiet park for them to talk peacefully without interruptions. "So you're a thief?" Questioned Riven after Zuki explained her intentions in being in the magical dimension of Magix. "You want prove to everyone you're not weak by kidnapping all these men?" Zuki nodded and waited for Riven's reaction to her life story. "I see. Even though you're a thief...you still make me feel at ease." He smiled at Zuki and asked for permission to join her on her mission, which is agreed too without an argument. "How about we show those fairies, we don't play around?" Riven smirked at the idea, he wanted vengeance against Sky and Brandon for agreeing with Musa's excuses of him being a horrible boyfriend. "Patience, Riven. All good things to those who wait. You will have the chance to exact your vengeance soon enough."


	9. Arabian Princess

"It looks like that damn Collector has struck again," mumbled a blond middle-aged man typing away on a large keyboard. "From what Riku told us, Sora might probably did find Cloud and Leon, but ended up getting himself caught by The Collector. Still kind of hard to believe this kidnapper

is only 18." The man looked away from the bright high-tech screen to bring his gaze toward the sulking, gloomy group of people sitting in various places of the cozy cottage. "First Cloud...then Leon...now Sora. What does this Collector want with our boys?" Questioned a young woman with bright brown eyes wearing black leather shorts with a white undershirt covered by a black leather top and high-top shoes. "Speaking of boys, take a look at this article I found about The Collector." Announced Cid pulling up a rather detailed article about the kidnappings of several males all around the worlds. "Here's a list of the group of males that have gone missing and the locations of where they're from." He commented clicking on a tab at the bottom of the screen and bringing up a variety of locations, photos and names of the men that were kidnapped by The Collector.

Tifa slowly read the names of all the men and the location where they were kidnapped. "Cloud Strife, Location: City of Edge, Zane Truesdale, Location: Duel Academy, Leon Leonhart, Location: Radiant Garden, Ryoma Echizen Location: Seigaku Academy," She read on and felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach all these innocent where forcefully taken from their homes, kidnapped without knowing what happened. "Eleven men kidnapped and nine of them are only teenagers. Plus a young girl was taken hostage as well." Tifa said sullenly gazing at the faces of the familiar males she missed dearly, Sora, Cloud and Leon. All three of them were very dear to her and everyone else in Radiant Garden. "We have to find them. We'll split up and go to every one of these areas and search for clues."

"They're on the move." Snickered Zuki watching the bright dots of red scatter to various areas on the map of the massive computer screen of her airship. She carefully examined the movements of Tifa and her friends as they frantically roamed the world in search of the handsome males. Her trance was broken when she was receiving a call from Agrabah, a man no older than 26, appeared on the screen with eyes the same shade of red as Zuki's. "Zuki. As you know I myself am on the hunt for beautiful damsels. I came across one of the males you are searching for. He is here in Agrabah alone, should I give chase?" Zuki thought for a moment processing all the information she was given and smiled sinisterly, "Shindo. I'm coming to Agrabah. Don't loose sight of our targets. I'm certain that he will be the perfect test to prove our new member's skills." The man with red eyes and raven black hair nodded and the screen went blank, shortly a photo of the male Shindo had seen in Agrabah was printed out of the scanner. "Riven. I think we've found the perfect target for your first mission as a Collector." She laughed observing the photo of a young man around 17 with long silver hair that reach down to his back. "Alright. Set coordinates to Agrabah. This is going to be fun."

"I'm very sorry, Riku. But I haven't seen Sora, nor Cloud or Leon. I wish I could be of more help." Said a young woman with shiny long black hair that was tied in large braids along her back. She was beautiful with fair tan skin, bright brown eyes, and soft rosy lips. The young woman was the princess of Agrabah, she wore long sea foam green pants, with a matching top, shoes, and a small tiara with an aqua stone in the middle which complimented the golden necklace around her thin neck. "It's alright, Princess Jasmine," Said Riku, kindly bowing slightly to the princess in respect. "As my way of thanking you, Princess. I'll gladly help you look for Aladdin." He smiled sweetly to Jasmine. "Oh. That would be wonderful. Thank you Riku." Jasmine hugged the young silver haired teen and walked close to him as to not loose sight of the young man and run into some bandits that roamed the marketplace of the kingdom.

"My, my. She is radiant, more beautiful than rubies of the Cave of Wonders." Purred Shindo watching the lovely princess follow Zuki's target. "A two for one. I'll have my first damsel and my sibling will have her twelfth male." Shindo had been roaming the lands of the world tracking down his younger sister's targets and pinpointing their exact location for many years and it was his turn to begin his Collection of Beautiful Damsels. "So he's looking for Cloud, Sora and Leon...Perhaps I can use this to my advantage."Shindo back into the dark alley and waited for the perfect moment to make his move on Riku and the princess. "What's the word Shindo?" Called Zuki appearing on the screen of her older sibling. "It would seem our targets are looking for the blonde and the two brunettes you have in the hold." Shindo could see the amusement in his sister's eyes for they gleamed a bright ruby color.

"Excellent. First, we must capture the princess in order to move to the next phase. I'll meet you outside the palace gates for further planning." The communicator's screen went blank and Shindo looked up at the sky before pocketing the small device and headed towards the glorious golden gates of the kingdom of Agrabah. Shindo leaned against a stand in near the palace gates and waited coolly for his sibling and their new partner to arrive to use their three captives as bait for the silver haired keyblade master. "Shindo," Called a feminine youthful voice, walking towards him was a tall young girl with short blue hair and piercing red eyes, along side her strolled a tall muscular man with light violet eyes and magenta hair that spiked on his head. "Zuki. Is this the one you have been informing me about?" He questioned feeling an odd aura radiating from the man, there was something about him that told Shindo he was someone that cannot be trusted, but for now he would let it be. "Let's go find our targets and put our plan into action."

Jasmine felt uneasy. She had the strange feeling in her gut that they were being followed. However, every time Jasmine would look over her shoulder, she would find the street empty and fairly quiet. Perhaps she was paranoid since Riku had told her that their was someone out there kidnapping people for ominous reasons. "Riku...I think were being followed." She said noticing the shaky tone of her voice. Riku turned around lifted the princess' chin to meet his eyes. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." He assured smiling angelically at the frightened young woman. "How touching," mocked a husky voice from the darkness of the alley. "But alas you won't be protecting the beautiful princess for long." A man with short ebony black hair and blood red eyes and moon pale skin came into view with a frightening grin. Riku growled under his breath and took a step towards the eerie looking with his keyblade in hand. "What makes you so sure?" He frowned when the man laughed maniacally at him, which sent shivers down his spine. "Ah. Riku, Riku. Perhaps you should turn around and find out." Said the tall man pointing to the scene behind the silver haired teen. "Riku!" Screamed Jasmine as she was held at knife point by a young girl with the same blood eyes as the strange man behind him. Riku held up his weapon, but was stopped by metal barrel pointed at his back. "Don't be foolish boy. You wouldn't want the princess to get hurt now, would you?" Questioned the pale skinned man, pressing the barrel deeper into Riku's back. Riku smiled darkly when a dark force erupted from the ground and hit the man into the stone wall of the alley. He turned around to attack the ebony black haired man, but his keyblade was parried by a long dark crimson katana. "Pity. I was going to make this easy for you. However, it would seem you rather fight than come quietly. No matter I was looking forward to having a sword-to-sword talk with you." Shindo distracted Riku long enough for his sister to escape with Jasmine, which the young keyblade master seemed quite oblivious to.

"LET ME GO!" Cried Jasmine, squirming against the hands hauling her into a colossal sized airship. Riven and Zuki carried the struggling damsel into the lower deck of the aircraft where the handsome men were held against their will. Zuki pressed a hidden button on the wall of the hold and lead Riven into an empty room where in the middle they set down the Arabian Princess. "With all do respect, your highness. I simply cannot grant the favor of releasing you," Zuki said binding the princess' wrists behind her back in tight rope cuffs while her darling Riven rope cuffed Jasmine's ankles. "You see. You are the beginning of a new collection. But I assure you princess, you are not the only one, he is after." Added Zuki before nodding to Riven to go back to the alley to assist her brother in capturing the silver haired teen. Zuki tied rope around the princess' chest and arms then restrained her thighs with rope cuffs; Zuki was pleased with herself and her brother, he had very good taste in selecting his first target in his Collection of Beautiful Damsels. "You won't get away with this," warned Jasmine, tugging at the ropes binding her wrists tightly behind her back. "Aladdin will come looking for me and stop you." Her bold words didn't faze Zuki for she merely shook her head and gave a devious smile. "Dear Princess. He will not be able to find you because we won't be here long." She pulled out a round rubber sphere and a white cloth from her pocket, smiling mischievously at the shivering princess. "Perhaps I should silence that pretty mouth of yours." Zuki walked behind Jasmine and wrapped an arm around the princess' waist holding her strictly in place; she then forcefully pushed the rubber ball into Jasmine's mouth and cinched it uncomfortably tight behind the gorgeous long braided hair. "My apologies Princess Jasmine, but allowing you to keep your sight is beyond reasonable." Zuki pulled the cloth over the lovely brown eyes of the princess and it knotted behind her head tightly, preventing the lovely princess from shaking it off.

Zuki Ayami stood up and looked at the ropes from the princess's ankles to the ones around her arms; Riven had done an impressive job for his time binding a captive. She admired the young woman's spunk in resisting against the bounds around her arms, ankles, and legs, but there remained the Princess of Agrabah, tied up tight, blindfolded by a white cloth, and gagged by a dark red rubber ball. "Rejoice my princess. You will have much company soon." Snickered Zuki as she left Jasmine trashing about in her restraints and screaming against the unkind gag in her mouth. "Grrrppphhh! Lmmmphhh mph Gmmpphh!Hnnnlppphhh! " Begged Jasmine, tugging feverishly against the ropes around her legs and arms, she landed on her bound wrists from yanking hard on the bounds around her ankles. She was desperate to get loose, but struggling was futile and she knew very well; Jasmine refused to give up. "A beautiful princess should not waste her energy in worthless attempts to break free of her restraints." Said a husky voice, the voice was familiar to Jasmine and she soon realized that it was the voice of the man that Riku was fighting before Zuki ran off with her.

Shindo lifted the princess off the steel floor and into his arms, laughing softly as Jasmine thrashed around in his arms, trying to get away from him. "My lovely Princess Jasmine. A gorgeous rose like you should not be lying on a floor this cold. You will be in the control room of my jet with me." He ever so gracefully carried his princess out of the hidden room, up the steel steps of the hold and towards a black jet positioned only a few meters away from Zuki's aircraft, he had what he wanted and also weakened Riku enough for his sibling to easily capture him. The beautiful Arabian Princess was the first of many damsels he would hunt for. Shindo sat Jasmine by the controls of his airship and sat himself in the pilot's seat and waited patiently for his sister's next orders, so that they may move on to their next destination and the time he would decide whom would be his own next target in his Collection of Beautiful Damsels.


	10. Seventh Princess of Heart

Riku fled towards the Cave of Wonders to regroup. He didn't have much of a choice since the princess had been captured, not to mention he promised Kairi he would find Sora, Cloud, and Leon and bring them back to Radiant Garden, where she waited for them in worry along with the rest of the gang. "I should have seen it coming. Of course they would kidnap the princess while my back was turned." Riku felt guilt for allowing Jasmine to be easily taken by the enemy that had kidnapped his friends. "There's no time to feel sorry for myself. I have to find some way to save Sora, Cloud, Leon and Jasmine." Riku roamed the waterways of the Cave of Wonders until he sat down on the steps that lead to the entrance of the cave. He was in deep thought, chin in his palm, oblivious to the bright blood eyes watching him from a cliff hidden in the corner of the room. *So this is where you've been hiding. Hmmm, perhaps you'll need some convincing into submitting to us...Maybe we can use this Kairi, you speak of.* Zuki vanished into the darkness of the cliff's edge and brought out a communicator from her jacket pocket, instantly showing a visual of her brother in the airship where they captives were held. "Shindo. Scan the lands for this Kairi girl. She seems to have a deep link to Sora and Riku." Ordered Zuki, watching her older sibling type impressively away at the keys of the master computer. "Kairi is a close friend of the keyblade masters and is a chosen one herself. She is also a key to opening a door which requires seven princesses of the purest hearts." Shindo calmly said gazing at a photo of a girl around 15 with beautiful shoulder length red hair and bright brilliant blue eyes. "Go retrieve Kairi, Shindo. I believe she could be of some use to us." Smirked Zuki shutting off the device after receiving a nod in agreement from her older brother.

"Kairi, huh...So she is their weakness, interesting." Shindo was puzzled, how could a mere girl be the weakness of two powerful young teenagers. "Well. She is very attractive. Stunning I should say." He admitted taking in Kairi's lovely posture from her bog bright blue eyes down to her lavender high top shoes. Shindo ran a full scan of the various areas of the planet and it picked up a bright red signal from Twilight Town. "There you are my lovely little red head." He smiled to himself and brought the airship to life and set a direct course to Twilight Town taking his Arabian princess and Zuki's handsome captives along with him. "It will be a few hours until I reach Destiny Islands, so I might as well pay our guests a little visit." Shindo set the jet to auto-pilot the stairs clanged slightly with each step he took down to the cargo hold. Upon reaching the ground level, Shindo caught sight of a blonde man trying desperately to free a chocolate brunette man from the restraints that kept him secured to the steel pillar. "Well, well. Cloud Strife I presume," Shindo grew amused when he saw the blonde jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "Zuki would not be pleased if two of her favorite bishies escaped while she was away." He sneered strolling over to Cloud, whom stood in front of the struggling brunette man. "How about you give up and maybe I won't damage you too badly."

"There's no way I would submit to the likes of you!" Cloud growled showing the raven black haired man he meant business, he noticed the man had the same eyes as Zuki but his hair was an ebony black color which give his blood eyes a brighter shade of red. "Looks like we have to do this the hard way." Cloud stood his ground and waited for the man to make his move, but the blood eyed man ran a hand through his short ebony hair and stared emotionless at the blond warrior. Cloud didn't even have time to react when a foot met his chest sending through the titanium wall of the cargo hold. "Whoops. I'll have to fix that. However, it can wait." Shindo mumbled waiting for the blonde emerge from the giant hole.

Cloud groaned and rubbed his head feeling a large bump forming at the backof his skull. He had underestimated the man, this male is Zuki's older sibling as he remembers "The Collector," calling him her brother, plus she mentioned his name, Shindo Ayami was it? "I'm not going to let some punk use me as a punching bag." He frowned and got back to his feet and peered out of the hole to find Shindo holding Leon's chin roughly. "I can see why he is attracted to you," Complimented Shindo memorizing the gunblade wielder's pretty face as well as the scar that traveled diagonally from the middle of his face to the bridge of his nose. "Take your filthy hands off him!" Cloud growled not liking the sight of seeing his Leon being man handle by a goth looking weirdo. "Back for more Blondie? You've got spunk, I'll give you that. Still, are you certain you can defeat me?" Within only a few moments of hand-to-hand combat, Shindo had Cloud pinned to the steel floor, digging his knee into Cloud's back, pressing him hard into the steel floor of the hold. "I expected you to be more of a challenge. You disappoint me, Strife." Shindo insulted, grabbing Cloud by his hair and unceremoniously dragging the helpless blonde up the steel steps towards the cockpit of the ship. "Clllnndnddhhh!" He heard Leon scream against the thick ball gag as he watched in horror at the way Shindo treated the beaten up Cloud. "Save your breathe, Squall. I won't hurt your little lover boy further than I already have. Besides, my sister would want to keep a close eye on him anyways."

Cloud struggled against vaguely as Shindo bound his wrists above his head to the steel pole , ropes rounded his waist, strictly restraining him against the iron monument. "LET ME GO!" He growled only to scream in agony as Shindo cinched the ropes around his wrists tighter nearly cutting off the blood circulation from his hands. "You and Zuki will never get away with this." Cloud warned, glaring at Shindo as the older man smirked at him and continued to secure him to the pole; the ebony haired bound Cloud's arms to the pole while rounding the rope along his forearms, biceps and elbows, leaving Cloud angered at the feeling off his limbs rendered useless to him. The ropes around Cloud's waist left him standing on his knees which were bound to the pole by the bindings around his firm thighs, his ankles had been tied together behind the pole keeping him strictly in place with no chances of escape. "I strongly suggest you keep that pretty mouth shut," Shindo scowled gripping Cloud's face tightly to make eye contact with the trapped warrior. "Or would you rather I shut it for you." He sneered holding a black ball gag lazily in his hand and waving it ever so slow in front of Cloud's face. A loud beeping alarm emitted from the controls and Shindo smirked at the sound. "Looks like we have reached our destination. Now be a good boy and be quiet while I go and round up the lovely red head." Shindo left a strictly tied Cloud on the airship with Alexis Rhodes as company, whom was also tied to a pole; he exited the aircraft and saw a red haired girl wearing a short pink dress staring in awe at the wide open sea all around the island. ***Hmph! Easier than I thought.*** "Sora...Where are you?" Kairi gazed at the sky remembering the day she, Riku and Sora were reunited a year or two ago. Tifa came by and told her that Sora had been kidnapped by an 18-year-old girl called "The Collector" and she also warned Kairi to be very careful since the mysterious girl has allies all around. "It's dangerous for a girl like you to be here on an island all alone." Kairi flinched at the voice from behind her and turned around to face a tall man with ebony black hair and piercing red eyes. He wore black skinny jeans that fit perfectly on his nicely sculpt hips, a black muscle shirt that outlined the muscles on his chest and abdominal, a pair of black rings decorated his lips like a snake's fangs, he had a piercing of a silver dragon on his right ear, a chain that linked from his left hip to the studded red belt he wore, leather gloves covered the palms of his hands, but left his fingers exposed to the harsh rays of the sun.

Kairi stared at the man watching her carefully, taking in her enchanting appearance. Even though this man was a stranger to her, he was absolutely gorgeous; the feature that caught her eye the most was the scar on his face, which traveled across his right ruby eye and ended just above his cheekbone. "Who are you?" She asked never taking her eye from the scar that made the man even more attractive, the man's scar remind her much of Leon since he had a scar that ran down the middle of his face to the bridge of his nose, but the scar on this attractive male enhanced his handsome features the same as it did for Leon. "I am Shindo Ayami. You are Kairi, yes?" His voice was so deep and husky, it made her heart melt, Kairi had never seen such a beautiful man in all her life, he was ever more beautiful than Leon and Cloud. Kairi snapped out her daze when Shindo towered over her, he was much taller up close and far more handsome as well. "So mesmerizing," he whispered seductively in Kairi's ear, sending shivers down her small spine.

"You are enchanting. I see now why they adore you." He added and mumbled something in her ear gently but with swift movement of his pale pink petal lips. Kairi began to feel extremely tired, she lost the feeling her legs and fell into Shindo's waiting arms, his blood eyes shimmered brightly due to the sun's rays, those rose like eyes were the last thing she saw before her own brilliant blue eyes slid shut. "Pity. She easily feel for my charm," Shindo was disappointed, he believed Kairi would brush off his appearance, but she had fallen in love with him instead. "Catching her was...dissatisfying." He said and carried Kairi in his arms like a bride to the hidden place beyond the base of a tree near a small waterfall on the island.

Cloud squirmed and tugged against the ropes around his arms and legs, trying desperately to loosen them enough for him to untie himself from the pole. "Still trying to get free, Cloud?" Laughed Shindo mocking the blonde's useless struggling from where he stood in the middle of the door carrying a sleeping Kairi in his pale muscle arms. "Kairi?" Shouted Cloud glaring murderously at Shindo. "What do you did do to her?" He demanded clenching his fists in anger. "She is perfectly fine. I would never hurt a young woman like her. The thought of it is barbaric." Shindo said calmly sitting Kairi down slow in front of Cloud whom proceed to call Shindo every foul name he could think of. "I suppose I have to take extreme measures to silence that potty mouth of yours," he sullenly said roughly grabbing Cloud's chin and shoving a wad cloth into his mouth then pulled another cloth between Cloud's lips wedging the packing into his mouth. "Grrrppphhhh! Hgggnppphhh! Nmmmgrrrhhh!" Cloud growled behind the gag continuing to curse at Shindo as best as he could with the packing in his mouth. "Not enough." Shindo grumbled, taking another cloth and placing it over the first one, covering both Cloud's cleave gagged mouth and blanketing his nose then rounded some black tape along the gag and soon brought it over Cloud's clothed nose, effectively silencing Cloud. "That should keep you quiet," he smirked receiving a hateful glare from Cloud, whom growled behind the gag effectively keeping his mouth shut. "Awww. Not happy about the gag? That's too bad because you're going to stay like that for a while." Shindo confirmed wrenching Cloud's head back by his blonde spikes. Cloud muffled a pain screamed from the harsh yank he was given and tried his best not let Shindo have the pleasure of seeing him in agony.

"I figured he would be a handful," Zuki said stepping into the control room where her brother had Cloud bound uncomfortably tight to the steel pillar. She noticed Kairi lying on the metal floor and carried her over her shoulder down to the cargo hold. Zuki replaced Kairi's dress with a snap of her fingers with a pair of black denim shorts, a hot pink top and a pair of black high top converse with hot pink stars on the sides of the ankle. "Hmmm. She looks better in this outfit than that ratty old pink dress she had on," she crossed Kairi's hands behind her back and tied them tightly, Zuki then rounded more rope around Kairi's chest and arms as well as her ankles, knees and thighs. Zuki linked Kairi's wrists to her ankles in a strict hogtie and stuffed the red head's socks into her mouth, which she sealed it in by a strip of tape over Kairi's lips and finished the job by knotting a bright fuchsia cloth over the tape gag. "Splendid," Zuki observed her work and enjoyed the pleading screams Sora was giving upon seeing Kairi bound and gag when Zuki moved away from view. "Behave yourself and she won't get hurt." She warned with a venomous tone.


	11. Rival of the Keyblade Master

"Poor insignificant Cloud," Zuki purred in the bound blonde's ear with a low seductive tone. "You should heed my brother's warning about your lovely pale rose petal lips." She added roaming her hands all over Cloud's exposed chest since Shindo had torn off the blonde's shirt to bind his arms more effectively to the steel pillar. Cloud tried his best not to give into the pale icy hands of his captor, but he cursed himself for being easily manipulated by the hands when a low moan emitted from his gagged mouth. "Mmmm. Those sounds coming from your mouth are very becoming." Zuki flirted with Cloud for a long time since her brother told her, he caught Riven sending a warning to the fairies and the other specialists,plus heard him talking to Musa saying that Zuki meant nothing to him. Zuki was hurt by what she was told and her sadness resulted in Shindo punishing Riven severely and locking Riven up in one of the cells hidden behind the walls of the cargo hold. "Hate to interrupt your ahem, favorite pass time, but don't we have a silver haired teen to catch." Shindo said trying his best to sound like a gentle men since he could tell that Zuki had it pinned for the blonde warrior.

"Fun's over. You're lucky I have a target to deal with." Zuki whispered in Cloud's ear and licked the shell of his ear like a lioness giving her cub a bath. "I'm...sorry about Riven." Shindo said sullenly, he could feel his young sister's sadness, it was a special kind of communication they shared since birth. "Forget about Riven," Zuki mumbled under her breathe trying to control her feelings. "He made his choice and suffered a great deal of pain as punishment." She sat at the controls and ran a clean scan of Agrabah for Riku and saw a bright red dot blinking where the Cave of Wonders was located. "So he hasn't left the cave at all. This is splendid." Zuki snickered and hauled her brother out of the control room to the door of the airship and straight towards the Cave of Wonders.

"Move it you two!" Shindo ordered shoving both Kairi and Sora through the entrance of the lion shaped cave; however, Sora and Kairi refused to cooperate with them. "Looks like we have to do this the hard way." He roughly grabbed the two teens and carried them under his arms, Kairi under his right and Sora under his left. Both teens struggled under Shindo's arms, kicking their legs all around hopping he would drop them, but sadly their limbs were bound tightly with rope around their ankles, above and below their knees and around their quads after their constant squirming grew to annoy Zuki. "It makes me wonder how Riku could put up with stubborn brats like you." She commented holding Sora's chin to careful observe the young brunette's piercing ocean blue eyes. "Hmph. Riku has no idea that the two people most precious to him are going to be used against him." She added patting Sora's light tan cheek softly and shortly ruffled Kairi's long red hair to merely tease the young girl.

"I love the new outfit she is wearing Zuki," Shindo complimented taking in the black tight shorts, hot pink top and the black high top converse decorated with hot pink stars on the side the red head wore after he had left her alone with Zuki." It really brings out her light cream skin and beautiful long red hair." He truly admired his sibling's selection of clothing since Zuki was the one that give him a makeover from his ebony black hair to the black and white converse he wore. "Always a pleasure to please the brother I adore." Zuki said smiling ever so gently at her older brother, whom returned the smile with an angelic one of his own. "Let's move along, shall we?" She questioned with an assuring expression in her blood eyes. Shindo and Zuki trailed down the halls of the Cave of Wonders until they came to a room filled with treasures beyond their wildest dreams. "A room filled with treasures," Zuki observed with little interest. "Best not touch anything in this room, Shindo. There may be traps here."

"Cid said that he picked up a signal inside the Cave of Wonders, but I don't see anyone here." Riku sighed in frustration, he had come with high hopes of finding Sora, Cloud and Leon here in the Cave of Wonders, yet all he found was a room filled with valuable treasures and several caverns leading to an underground waterway hidden below the floors of the rooms. "No luck finding your friends, Riku?" He held his keyblade in defense and turned around to find the girl that had kidnapped the princess of Agrabah. "You would be wise to discard your blade and surrender to us." She added with a wicked smile plastered on her pale skinned face. "Why should I give in to the likes of you?" Shouted Riku feeling his blood boil at the sight of Zuki even suggesting such a request. "Perhaps a couple of hostages will change your mind." Zuki said stepping aside to reveal Sora and Kairi standing behind her bound and gagged tightly with Shindo holding them firmly in place by the arms. "

Sora! Kairi!" Cried Riku preparing to fire a blizzard spell at Shindo. "I suggest you refrain from doing that, Riku. Unless you want your friends to get hurt." Zuki commented and took Sora from Shindo; she wrapped an arm around his waist holding one of her daggers against his throat "You wouldn't dare." Riku growled glaring hateful at Zuki. She laughed and pressed the edge of the blade harder against the youthful brunette's neck. "Try me." She warned with an amused glint in her eyes. There wasn't much Riku could do, he couldn't bare the sight of seeing his two close friends hurt, nor would he allow Zuki and Shindo the pleasure of seeing him in pain from the suffering he would bring upon Sora and Kairi. "I'll...do whatever want...just please don't hurt Sora or Kairi." He begged letting his keyblade fall to the stone ground and falling to knees showing he truly was surrendering to them. "I knew you would see things our way." Zuki said pushing Sora to Shindo and pulling out several ropes and chains from her backpack.

She wrenched Riku's arms behind his back, crossing his wrists over the other and rounded several layers of rope around them. Riku bit his lip when Zuki tugged on the rope, cinching the restriants tighter around his pale tan wrists. "I honestly didn't think you would submit so easily, Riku." Zuki mocked wrapping three layers around the silver haired teen's arms, under his shoulders and above his elbows as well. "Still a win is a win." She chuckled and lifted Riku to his feet and hauled him out of the Cave of Wonders with Shindo following close behind as he carried Sora and Kairi under his arms."Why did you kidnap my friends?" Riku demanded with an icy glare as Shindo wrapped chains around his ankles and thighs. "Answer me!" He growled but was silenced by a strip of black tape slapped onto his mouth and followed by a second one being smoothed down over the first strip. "As if we would ever tell you." Shindo said rounding more chains above and below Riku's knees. "You are a fool. I really did not expect you to believe that my sister would actually harm Sora. She would never purposely hurt someone as innocent looking as him." He added before walking away from the three keyblade wielders and up the iron steps to the control room where Zuki awaited him patiently.

"Awww why the long face, Cloud?" Zuki asked lifting the blonde man's chin to see his eyes glimmering slightly. "Poor baby," she whipped away the few tears that had streamed from Cloud's bright cerulean eyes. "Shhh shhh. No need for tears. I won't hurt you." Zuki said running her index finger along Cloud's pale cream abs, she smiled when he groaned in slight pleasure from her icy but gentle touch. "Someone seems to enjoy the attention." Zuki loved teasing the blonde for her own amusement, who wouldn't? Cloud was absolutely gorgeous, from his beautiful sparkling blue eyes to his firm toned thighs. "Too bad Leon is in the cargo hold. Otherwise it would be fun to anger him this way." She blindfolded and saw her brother enter the control room with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Keyblade wielders getting under your skin?" Zuki questioned when Shindo sat heavily in on of the chairs in the room and began to look over his list of damsels. "So...Whose our next target, dear brother?" She asked again sweetly as she rubbed the tense muscles on her older sibling's firm shoulders. Zuki dug her thumbs into his shoulders and earned a moan of pleasure, she was grateful to know that her massage therapy always soothed Shindo's nerves and relaxed him ever so nicely. "You always know how to please a man, Zuki." Shindo complimented shutting his eyes and enjoying the massages his sister gave from his shoulders to his neck. Zuki stopped the therapy and kissed her brother on the cheek and watched him pull up a photo of a woman wearing a long old fashion yellow dress, her hair was brown and tied in an English bun; however, Shindo was more absorbed in the maiden's bright blue eyes over everything else. "Her name is Jane Potter and she is a researcher from England. She seems to studying gorillas in a deep jungle southeast of Traverse Town and southwest of Wonder Land." He added pulling out a map from the observation desk and laying it flat on top of the table and circling the exact area with a red sharpie.

"Hggggnnnnppphhhh Rnnnnpppphhh!" Alexis growled under her gag and tugged hard against the ropes binding her hands tightly behind her back. "Looks like you did some work for me, Zuki." Shindo laughed noticing Alexis squirming in a hidden corner in the control room. "Alexis Rhodes happened to be on my list of damsels. I suppose I should check her off the list." He laughed crossing of the platinum blonde's name from the list of names displayed on the giant screen of the master computer. "Zuki why don't you go ahead and play with your little blonde? I'll be running the background checks of our next target and then set a course to the Deep Jungle." Zuki obliged with a high pitch squeal and skipped over to Cloud and ran her hand along one of the blonde's firm thighs making Cloud shiver in fear, but moaned against the tight gag over his mouth when she kissed his muscled chest with her little pink lips. "No matter how hard he tries to restrain himself, she always knows what will please any kind of male. Even when he is a stubborn warrior like you, Cloud." Shindo mocked Cloud, who growled under the gag after hearing the ebony haired man's insult. "So fun to piss you off. Still I wonder if she can pleasure that ignorant Leon?"


	12. Ditzy Researcher

"I suggest you three behave yourselves," Zuki commanded since Zane, Jaden and Jesse acting like a couple of stubborn cats wrestling over a ball of yarn. "Unless you want your friend to go through some pain." She added catching the three males attention in confusing. "I believe you recall Alexis interrupting our little deal back at the lighthouse." Zuki said with a light chuckle, Zane grew wide-eyed and began to squirm against the ropes binding him to the steel pillar near Jesse and Jaden, whom struggled to get loose as well. "I won't harm a single hair on her head as long as you three cooperate. Do you understand what's a stake here?" With a heavy sigh, all three duelists submitted to Zuki's orders, they had no choice if they wanted to keep Alexis safe. "Since Zane was the one that behaved the most, he will be the only who gets to see her." Zuki informed untying Zane from the pole, but bound his wrists behind his back before taking him up to the control room.

"Zane Truesdale, I presume." Shindo said with an interested look in his blood eyes as Zuki walked in with a tall teal haired male with matching teal eyes. "I figured seeing Alexis is reward enough for being a good captive." Zuki said pulling Zane by his arm over to where Alexis was bound and gagged. She forced Zane to floor and rounded ropes around his arms, tied his ankles and thighs into rope cuffs and placed a leather gag over his mouth to keep him quiet. "Be grateful that I'm letting you stay in the control room as her, Zane." Zuki hissed and glared at Alexis before taking a seat next to her brother at the controls of the airship.

"Alright. We're here." Shindo said in an emotionless tone as he brought the jet to a complete stop making it hover over the Deep Jungle. "I'll go after Jane myself. You stay here and make sure no one wiggles out of their restraints like your blonde warrior did." He proclaimed to his younger sister, whom nodded in agreement and watched her brother leap out of the airship and into the wild jungles of the world below the airship. "Shindo can you hear me?" Zuki asked placing a pair of communication headphones on as a bright blue light began to blink on the map of the Deep Jungle. "I read you loud and clear Zuki." She heard her brother through the headphones and gave him directions through a small microphone linked to the headsets. "Jane is west of your position, Shindo. Go up the vines and down a tree tunnel in the ground and you should find yourself in the bamboo thicket. Afterward head South and the campsite should be at the end of the canyon clearing." Zuki moved the camera of their satellite to have a closer view of her brother's whereabouts and saw him clear on the master computer with absolutely no signs of injuries or dislocations of bones from the dive. "Good luck, big brother." She wished through the microphone and Shindo turned around towards one of the cameras near the Tree Tunnel and gave her an assuring smile before jumping down into the hallow tree in the ground. "Such a Dare Devil." Zuki laughed and continued to monitor Shindo's every move while still keeping a few cameras online in the cargo hold and inside the control room to stay aware of their captives' movements as well.

Shindo roamed landed gracefully on his feet in the Bamboo Thicket after doing a little Treetop surfing in the high jungle trees above him. He stopped when he felt his communicator vibrate against his thigh and pulled out the device the pant pocket on his left hip. "Scam, never though I would hear anything from you." He grumbled under his breath at the sight of a tan blonde man on the screen of his communicator. "I'm calling to report in that I have the spies. Once you're done with your business in the Deep Jungle, come to Whoop Headquarters. Don't worry about either one of them causing you trouble." Tim Scam informed Shindo with a sinister smirk plastered on his creep face. "Very well. Just make sure they don't wiggle out of your captivity, Scam." Shindo strictly instructed and the screen went blank after ending the conversation with Scam. "I suppose he's not so useless after all." He continued to make his to the campsite, but stopped when he saw Jane sitting outside her tent preparing some tea and crumpets with a few research papers scattered across a table lined with test tubes and several peculiar substances all around an observation desk. The long table was like a mini laboratory for her studies about the wild gorillas roaming the jungle.

"I wonder where Sora is? He promised to help me gather my stuff to go observe the gorillas." Jane groaned in frustration when the teenager failed to show up an hour ago, but she was very patient and continued to wait for the brunette to arrive. "So she's waiting for that spiky haired little brat?" Shindo mumbled carefully keeping a close eye on the ditzy woman from behind a few crates near the tent. "Maybe I can ambush her in the Hippo Lagoon. First things first, I have to gain Jane's trust then go from there." Shindo chuckled silently and fixed himself up to look presentable for Jane since the first step to gaining a woman's trust in his book is to make a good impression. "Pardon me, madame, but it looks like you could use some assistance." He said acting like a complete gentleman as he strolled calmly over to the English woman whom was struggling to lift a rather large bag onto a small truck. "Oh that's very kind of you," Jane added letting the bag fall to the ground with a loud thud. "I'm Jane Porter and you are?" She said extending her hand towards Shindo with a corny smile. "Shindo Ayami at your service, Ms. Porter." Shindo said giving a light kiss on the hand. "Would you like to accompany to the Hippo Lagoon for a moment?" Jane asked gesturing to the green tunnel behind her. "I would be glad to accompany such a lovely lady." Shindo commented with a light smile that made Jane swoon with delight. "Let's be off then." Jane said gathering a few journals and sketch books in her hands, she walked beside Shindo as they entered the Hippo Lagoon with light steps as to make sure the hippos would not awaken.

***Perfect. I have her right where I want here.* **"Oh fiddle sticks. I have forgotten my field journal," whined Jane and informed Shindo that she will go back to camp and retrieve it. "Damn it," Shindo swore as he saw Jane disappear through the green tunnel. "Alright. It's time for a change in strategy." He growled and climbed up a large tree near the tunnel and waited for the English maiden to return to the lagoon. Jane walked slowly back to the lagoon and noticed that Shindo was gone. She had taken too long and he had gone off to explore the jungle alone. "He'll get lost." Jane panicked and looked around frantically for any signs of the ebony haired man. While she was occupied with searching the lagoon for Shindo, he crept silently behind Jane with a chloroform soaked cloth in hand and ambushed the researcher when she was facing straight ahead of the hippo infested lagoon. Shindo wrenched Jane's arms behind her back and held her thin wrists in one hand while he kept the cloth firmly in place over her mouth. "MMMMMPPPPHHHH! LLLLMMMMPPPH MPH GNNNNPPPHH! HHHHLLLNNNNPPHHHH!" Jane screamed through the cloth and soon found herself growing very sleepy and weak. She tiredly struggled against her captor, but was too exhausted to continue and shortly slumped against a firm chest and drifted off into a deep slumber. "You were a fool, Jane. Asking for help from a man you don't even know." Shindo hauled Jane over his shoulder and carried her away from the lagoon and back the way he came upon arriving in to the Deep Jungle.

"Impressing a maiden before taking her captive? Such a cruel deed...I love the way your mind works, dear brother." Zuki lightly applaud Shindo when he came into the cargo hold with an unconscious Jane slung over his shoulder. He laid Jane on her stomach on the steel cold floor and box-tied her forearms behind her back and cinched several layers of rope around them. Shindo wrapped more rope around her arms, thighs and knees, he then rounded rope around Jane's ankles and linked them to the bindings around her arms, securing her in a strict hogtie which looked very comfortable since the space between her bound arms and ankles was only ½ an inch short. "Ouch. That doesn't seem very comfy." Zuki commented seeing how Jane's legs were bent back harshly nearly touching the bounds around her shoulders. Shindo agreed but didn't loosen the tie and slid his fingers into Jane's hair and fixing it into an English bun after noticing that Jane was wearing an old yellow English dress that woman wore in England.

"I received a call from Scam. He seems to have apprehended the Whoop spies and tricked his partner Geraldine. Therefore, he wants us to head to Whoop Headquarters to pick up one of the girls I selected as a target for the collection." Shindo sighed and stuffed a wad cloth into Jane's mouth, he then wedged a second cloth between her lips and tied a third one over it to finish the job. "I'll get us to Whoop, Shindo. In the meantime, you should make sure none of the captives have been able to loosen their restraints." Zuki said giving her brother a light peck on the cheek and headed up the musty steel steps to the control room where they kept Cloud, Zane and Alexis hostage.

Zane reached for the ropes around Alexis' hands, but couldn't seem to get a good grip on them with his own hands bound tightly behind his back. "I figured you would try to untie her." Zane flinched when he heard Zuki's voice from across the room and saw that she was standing in the door way with an unexplainable look on her face. "I guess I should keep you two separated." She growled viciously and slashed the ropes around the pole off and dragged Alexis out of the control room by the back of her shirt collar. "Zannnmmmmpppphhhh!" The platinum blonde shrieked through her gag and thrashed about to get away from Zuki, but was thrown angrily into a closet down the hall and the door slammed shut with a click from the outside. "You have gotten on my last nerve, Rhodes!" She heard Zuki shout from outside the closet and stomp away with heavy footsteps thumping along the iron floor of the ship.


	13. Spy of Whoop

"Don't worry, my little spies," Tim Scam said eying each spy he had in the cell with sheer amusement. "One of you won't have to put up with me anymore." He chuckled smirking at the five spies bound tightly near one of the walls of the cell. "You won't get away with this, Tim Scam!" Roared a woman with long orange hair and wore a green catsuit with heels. Her hands were crossed high above her head and bound tightly with rope that kept them held over her, her knees were tied above the cap with rope cuffs and sustained her in place where she stood near two other spies, one wore a light blue catsuit with heels and the other had a pink catsuit with heels. "She's right! When Jerry finds out where we are you're in big trouble!" Added the spy in the light blue suit with an icy glare that would probably any man wet his pants, but to Scam it was all child's play. "Jerry won't know until one of you is gone for good." Tim Scam laughed maniacally like a mad scientist, he pressed a red button on the wall and the door slid open behind him and he left still cackling away not caring who Shindo would take for his collection. "We have to get out of here!" Squeaked a spy in a yellow catsuit with heels, she tugged on the arm binders that propelled her arms high behind her and a belt that buckled her knees above the cap leaving her unable to move without tightening the binds sustaining her arms in the air. "There has to be some way to break these restraints." Said the light blue spy with a short growl as she reached for the rope that kept her comrade's knees bound together. "It's no use, Brittney. There's no way we can get loose without the use of our hands, plus Scam wiped all of us clean of our gadgets." Confirmed the green spy with a shamed look on her light skinned face.

"So which spy are you going to take?" Zuki asked Shindo, whom was looking through the six photos laid on the table of the six spies Scam had imprisoned. "What about the one in red?" She suggested with a helpful gleam in her ruby eyes. "From what Scam told me she has a big mouth." Shindo responded setting aside the spy in the red catsuit and lining up the five spies left over. "She's ugly." Zuki pointed to the photo labeled Geraldine and showed a woman in a creamish looking catsuit. "I'll say." Agreed Shindo tossing the photo into the waste basket which burst the photo into flames upon contact. "The one in light blue is quite cute, so is the one in yellow and the green spy, but the one in pink is creepy looking." Once again another photo was burned to a crisp in the waste basket, only three photos of three spies were left and Shindo was beginning to have a major headache now. "Why don't you go lie down, Shindo. I'll take care of the rest. Besides I know you're taste in women." Zuki worriedly said to her brother, whom obliged the offer and set out of the room to his chambers to sleep the headache away. "It says here the one in green is really bossy and the light blue spy is a little edgy when it comes to being caught by crooks," Zuki read the description of each spy and pushed the two aside leaving only the spy in yellow. "Hmmm Alex. She knows martial arts, great with gadgets, raven color hair, hazel eyes and she's mostly always the one that is used as bait for the other spies." She thought a moment, mulling over all the information she read and smiled. Shindo would definitely love to have this one as a damsel in his collection, so it was decided Zuki would go to Whoop herself and pick Alex, the Whoop spy in the yellow catsuit with heels.

"Hnnngrrrrppphhh! Whmmmmrrpppphhh Allmmmxmmppphhs!" Zane demanded with a loud growl, he shook off the gag after thrashing his head about slightly for about two hours. "What did you do with Alexis?" He shouted to Zuki whom appeared to be ignoring his demand of the whereabouts of the platinum blonde. "Don't loose you cool, Truesdale. I didn't hurt her just locked her away some place safe." Zuki said with an annoyed tone of voice, perhaps she should have stuffed a wadded cloth his mouth before gagging him with one, but right now she had a better idea to keep the handsome duelist quiet. She slapped a piece of tape over Zane's lips and wrapped more of the duck tape around his mouth and going over his nose to keep it firmly in place. After rounded the roll of tape one last time, she teared a bit off the end and smoothed it down on the side of Zane's cheek effectively gagging him. "That outta shut you up. You're shouting was going to make Shindo's headache worse; however, this is the only way to keep you quiet." Zuki hissed in Zane's ear causing him to whimper under the heavy tape gag. "Pity. I do love the sound of your voice, but alas your teal eyes will have to do."

"Ah. The Celestial Jet." Said Tim Scam in awe when he caught sight of the Ayamis airship, it truly was more astounishing in person than seeing it by satelite. The air craft landed on the large "W" painted on the roof of Whoop Headquarters and out came Zuki along with Shindo, whom looked to have gotten a serious migrane on the way to Beverly Hills. "Welcome to Whoop Headquarters Zuki and Shindo Ayami." Greeted Scam with a open arms and shortly leaded the The Collector Twins into the building and to the cells where he kept the six spies in firm custody. "The five spies in the corner are all Whoop agents and Geraldine is the main commander of her own league of spies." Bragged Scam on and on, which began to annoy both Shindo and Zuki to no end. "Enough talk. Now down to business." Scam continued gesturing to the Ayamis by rubbing his thumb and fore finger that he wanted his money. "You'll get your money when we're leaving with our chosen spy." Zuki said with a deadly glare to Scam, whom step back to give her and Shindo some space to make their choice. "We'll take the on in yellow," Shindo announced stepping over Clover, who was strictly hogtied on the floor and went heart-eyed after taking a better look at the older Ayami. "You're quite beautiful." Shindo said with a feather like voice that made all of Whoops spies swoon. "Hey! Why are you paying attention to her and not me!" Whined Clover and Mandy loudly, making Shindo's mirgane worsen with infuriating complaints. "Someone shut them up!" Shindo roared and Zuki tugged cloths into each of the girls' mouths and slapped a red tape of the cleave gags to silence them further. "Ah. Music to my ears." He said and unlinked Alex's arms from the belt that kept the arm binders levitated behind her back and rounded the belt around her ankles before carrying her out of the room over his shoulder.

"Almmmxxxpppphhhh!" Screamed Clover, Sam and Brittney as the watched their friend carried away by the attractive male. The ebony haired hottie held Alex over his shoulder by her waist and legs hauling the struggling spy out of the cell with ease. "Clover, Sam, Brittney, Mandy! Help!" Alex cried trying to wiggle the arm binders free of the belts that kept them pressed into her back. She was terrified that the ebony hottie had chosen her and was now being taken somewhere far away from her friends, Whoop Headquarters and her of Beverly Hills. "We'll give you $10,000 for Alex." Zuki offered holding out a black suitcase with a golden lock on it. Scam took the case and popped it open, inside was over $10,000 dollars in cash and he quickly agreed to the deal. "Wise choice, Shindo. I wish you luck with your next targets." Scam bowed in respect to the siblings watched them take off on the airship and blasted out Beverly Hills with one of Whoop's greatest spies.

"What a freak?" Zuki held Alex in place while Shindo looped a belt over an iron pipe before securing it in the buckles along the arm binders. Shindo removed the belt that kept Alex's ankles together and cinched it under her arms, propelling the binders behind her back for a less comfortable position. He held Alex's chin with his thumb and index finger, looking the young spy over for any signs of bruises or scratches she might have received when trying to resist capture by Tim Scam. "She's completely unharmed at least he kept his word. Scam can keep the other spies. You'll do just fine, Alex."

Shindo crossed the room of helpless captives and rummaged through a large black trunk he kept next to a dark cell where Riven sat on the marble floor bound tightly and gagged effectively. He stopped in front of the cell door after finding the object he was looking for and glared murderously at the magenta haired specialist. "You make me sick. Leading a young girl on like that is far more cruel then what Zuki and I are doing." Shindo strolled away with steam coming from his ears from the fury he felt towards Riven; however, he somewhat satisfied for with the way he had bound the ungrateful male. Riven's hands were crossed behind his back, bound tightly with rope that numbed his hands from the lack of blood flowing through his wrists, more rope was rounded over his arms painfully pinning them to his sides, his legs were numb as well due to the ropes hugging his thighs, ankles and calves. "Don't expect any hospitality from I and my sister, you rotten bastard." Shindo scolded at Riven and placed the metallic blue leather gag over Alex's mouth with a deep sigh. He really need to calm down and relax, Zuki be very worried if he continued to become overly concerned by the matter, so he brushed it off and went to join his precious sibling in the control room.

"Dispassionate punk...There's only one person who truly loved my sister." Shindo mumbled under his breath, remembering the young teen that had stolen Zuki's heart. The boy had been a pawn with no control over the darkness in his heart, but Zuki had seen the good inside the boy and reached her own heart out to him. The boy never felt such light, the darkness was still within him, but she had helped him control it with a force far greater than the darkness could ever be. The most majestic power that could over come the darkness was love. Zuki's love for the boy touched his tainted-heart and allowed him to see her as someone he could depened on; sadly it wasn't enough to vanquish the darkness in his heart for good. The boy begged Zuki to let him go and save her light for someone better, but she refused, she proved to the young teen that no one could ever love him more than she and Shindo. He smiled at Zuki with much yearning and spoke words that meant the world to Zuki. "You are the key to my heart. No keyblade can ever unlock my heart. You are the only keyblade I'll every need." Shindo hoped to one day find the boy and mend his sister's broken heart as well as the inclination for their hearts to be whole once more.


	14. Pro Duelist

"Now Jaden, Jesse and Alexis are missing." Confirmed Bastion to his friends whom were present in the forest near the academy grounds. "From what we've been able to gather around the campus and other areas, it turns out there is actually two people behind the kidnappings." Aster added with a stern look on his light skinned face. "Plus there's word going around that two more girls were kidnapped as well." He continued coolly with a firm tone of voice. "We have to be even more cautious now." Suggested a duelist with an Australian accent, carrying a large crocodile strapped to his back. "Crowler announced there will be a little tournament going on later today. He also said two pro duelist will be coming to the island in search of a worthy duelist to accompany them to the Pro Leagues." Jim informed with his crocodile, Karen, giving a low growl from behind. "If there's going to be a tournament than "The Collectors" won't be able to resist coming to the island in search of their next target." A girl with pale gray hair tied in a low ponytail said with a bright brunette girl following by her side with a worried facial expression. "

Please find them. Please save Alexis, Jaden, Jesse and Zane." Begged the young girl with clasped hands and puppy like eyes. "Don't worry, Mindy. Leave everything to us." Assured Aster with a light nod and gentle smile. The morning turned to noon and the Duel Academy Tournament was about to commence in a matter of moments, but it didn't mean Zuki and Shindo weren't going to make an effort to blend in like pro duelists. "It's almost time and I know the perfect forms we can use to ensure that our cover won't be blown. Zuki said showing her brother the clothing she had an unknown source delivery the clothes to them. "It's almost time for the tournament. Are they ready?" Shindo asked, strapping his leather gloves in place, his fingers were exposed but his palms were covered by the warm leather. "Our decks are ready, Shindo." Zuki smiled and roamed her eyes over her brother's firm and built figure. "You look hot, my dear brother." Shindo chuckled at his sister's comment and he had to agree he did look very attractive. "Now let's show them what real duelists are all about."

"Students of Duel Academy! Allow me to introduce our guests. They have won many tags duels and tournaments all around the world. Now presenting the Champions of Duel Monsters! Skyla Starlight and Skye Starlight, the Spellcaster Twins!" Announced Crolwer, pointing the entrance of the Duel Arena where two young teens stepped into the room. The girls squealed loudly upon seeing Skye, he was tall and built, he wore black tight jeans, a shirt with a ribcage decorated on the front, a black vest with a touch of red out-lining the collar and zipper line, black and red high-top converse, leather gloves that left his fingers exposed to the sunlight, a black baseball cap with a red dragon coiled at the front, skin a perfect bright cream shade, and his hair was a bright golden yellow with bright red highlights at the tips and reached a few millimeters above his shoulders, but the feature that stood out the most were his eyes. Skye's eyes were as blue as sapphires with a spiral red around the pupils.

His sister was absolutely enchanting as well, her hair was brilliant red color and cut the same length as her brother. Skyla wore tight black pants like Shindo, but she wore a studded blue and black belt with them, black and blue converse, black and blue top with the Dark Magician on the front, chains hung loosely on her thin hips, her leather gloves were the same color and style as Skye, her eyes were as green as emeralds with spiral of sapphire around the pupils. Sklya wore dark make-up which complimented her light tan skin, and she had a black baseball cap as well only her's seemed to have the image of a Cyber Dragon on it. "Greetings Duelists of Duel Academy. As you all know a tournament will be held on the island in a matter of hours and only one tag team will be able to face us in the final round. Good luck!" With that said, Skyla and Skye commenced the start of the Duel Tournament.

"There is something suspicious about Skyla and Skye," Aster mumbled observing the two mysterious pro duelists from the spectator stands. "Looks like the only way I'll be able to find out anything about them is to make it to the final match." He followed Syrus and the others out of the building and begin to think over who would be the perfect partner for him to reach the final round against Skye and Skyla. The only person that he could work with is Zane, but he's gone and no one knows where he is, so there is only one other option and he, Aster Phoenix, would not like it one bit. "Atticus Rhodes. I want you to be my partner in this tournament." Aster said to a jumpy brunette whom always had a cheesy grin on his face. "You want me to be your partner?" Atticus stupidly asked which really annoyed Aster to thinking perhaps it was a bad idea to ask the dimwitted brunette, but there was no turning back now. "He's so hot..." Swooned Mindy as she and Jasmine gazed at Shindo strolling around the campus with a calm look on his cream colored face. "Alexis would agree." Jasmine added in a low cooing sound; Shindo flipped his bangs slowly with his leather gloved hand and sat down near a shady tree to relax under the nice warm sun. "I wonder what Sklya's doing?" He mumbled looking up at the clouds floating across the big blue sky, one of them in particular seemed to have caught his eye.

***That cloud reminds me of Truesdale.*** Shindo thought to himself and soon brought his attention to a high branch which stuck out of the tree and there sat his young sister smiling innocently down on him. "You're right about the cloud, Skye." She said observing the white fluff in the sky, it indeed looked much like the young duelist they have imprisoned back at the airship. Skyla's laptop buzzed in her backpack and she quickly pulled it from her bag and noticed about more than half the duelists in the tournament have been defeated. "Looks like only one tag team is actually participating." She added analyzing all the duel active going on around the entire island. "Pity. I was hoping to see what sort of skills every duelist on this island has, but alas it's a tragic disappointment." She said eying Jim and his friends with a stare that could kill; as a result, the young duelists hastily fled the forest to take part in the tournament after a frightening glare from Skyla and Skye. "This should be interesting." Skye said with a chuckle at the sight of the duelists faces when his sister gave them one of her deathly glares.

"Man. That was scary." Whimpered Syrus shaking in his yellow boots. "I agree, mate. I have never seen a girl like her give such a terrifying stare like that." Agreed Jim setting himself against one of the walls in the halls of the academy. "I guess we all have to participate in this tournament. Whether we like it or not." Chazz said crossing his arms over his chest and trying to think of a way to make to the final round to duel against the Spell Caster Twins. "I'm sorry. Those are the rules." The group heard Skyla and Skye say to an obelisk blue ranking tag team. "Only the tag team that wins the tournament is given the honor of dueling us in the final match." They declared but the two obelisk blues continued to try and persuade the Spell Caster Twins to duel them. "Hey! Leave Skye and Skyla alone! Only the winning team may challenge them." Aster scolded, stepping between the Spell Caster Twins and the

ignorant duelists pestering them. "Atticus and I will duel. Then we shall see which team is worthy of dueling Skye and Skyla." He added placing his deck in his duel disc and activating it. Atticus shortly followed as did the other tag team and now they began to duel for the right to face the SpellCaster Twins. Skye and Skyla watched in amazement as the duel raged on.

Atticus and Aster made quite the invincible tag team against the two obelisk blues, they almost lost the duel, but Aster had an ace up his sleeve and finished them off with his Destiny Hero- Plasma. "Now leave them alone." Aster hissed at the obelisk blues, whom left the halls of the academy in sheer anger. "Hey. Thanks for that." Skye said in a calm gentlemanly tone. "You're Aster Phoenix, right?" Skyla asked with eyes filled with curiosity. "Yes I am...I look forward to dueling you and your brother." Aster bowed like a gentleman and left with the bouncy brunette towards the Duel Arena where the final match in tournament would soon be taking place. "So...He's the one?" Skye asked Skyla with a distasteful look as he watched the two duelists' retreating figures over the horizon. "Yes. My dear brother, he's the duelist we've been looking for. A bit ignorant and rude on the edges, but a gentleman just the same. I believe we should execute our plan after our match with Atticus and Aster."

The final match would soon begin and Skyla was getting tired of waiting for the right moment to capture Aster. However, once Crolwer announced the commence of the final round between Aster and Atticus against the Spell Caster Twins. "What shall I do first, hmmm?" Skyla thought gazing at the wonderful cards she had drawn from her deck. ***Dark Magician Girl, Magician's Valkyria, Solemn Wishes, Mystical Elf, Gemini Elf and Windstorm of Etaqua.*** "For my first move I'll set one monster face down and set a card face down as well." She smiled and waited Skye to make his move before Aster and Atticus took their turn. "Nicely done, Skyla. Alright I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode then I activate the field spell Yami, which increases my spell caster's attack and defense points by 200, lastly I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Skye smirked when his sister saw what strategy he decided for them to use against the two academy students. "I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude in attack mode and set a card face down." Aster placed a card in the slot of his duel disc and waited for Atticus to make his move then he would attack next turn. "I start with Vorse Raider in attack mode and activate Two-Man Cell, lastly I set a card face down and with Two-Man Cell's special effect I can summon another level 4 monster to the field, so I'll summon 7- Colored Fish in attack mode. That's it for now." Atticus proclaimed and turned to Skyla whom smoothly drew a card from her deck.

"I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode. Now Skilled Dark Magician attack Aster's Diamond Dude and Gemini Elf destroy Vorse Raider." Both monsters attacked their designated targets, but Aster activated Mirror Force which was stopped by Skye's face down card, Trap Jammer. "So much for taking out all of our Spellcasters." Skyla mocked Aster for foolish mistake. Activating a trap card like Mirror Force during the second turn of the opponent is a risky move. Atticus and Aster put up a good fight; however, in the end Skyla and Skye won the match with Skyla's Dark Paladin. "Well played. We are honored to have been able to duel against two of Duel Academy's best duelists." Skye bowed to Atticus and Aster as a sign of respect for displaying excellent skills in dueling, he smiled when the lights of the arena went out and everyone was left blind in the darkness. Skye maneuvered past Atticus and hit Aster over the head with his duel disc and carried him over his shoulder away from the Duel Arena with Skyla following close behind. Skyla led Skye to the airship floating near the harbor of the academy and lowered the door with a few codes typed into her communicator.

Zuki shook her bright red hair from side to side with wind like movement; she changed it from the brilliant ruby color to the beautiful cobalt locks Shindo adored with all his heart. Her emerald orbs faded into the blood spheres she and her brother were born with. Zuki turned to her brother admiring his ebony hair and moonlight skin from her stood tying Aster to one of the wooden chairs stored in the cargo hold. "You're ebony hair suits you more than the silver locks you had before." Zuki complimented tousling her brother angel envious hair with a light flick of her index finger. Shindo shook his head at the comment, yet he felt the heat rush to his cheeks in a matter of seconds. He was much calmer now, Shindo always seems to forget about his heart condition sometimes, but having his sister with him helps him feel at ease. Zuki watched her brother carefully as he secured Aster's wrists behind the chair then wrapped more rope around his shoulders, arms, thighs, and ankles. She noticed that Shindo had roped her knew captive's knees above and below the cap and linked his ankle bindings to the ones around his wrists, binding him in a tight hogtie. Her daring brother had stuffed a wadded cloth into Aster's mouth and smoothed down a black piece of tape over his lips, sealing the packing in. Zuki smiled and took in Aster's bound state before heading to the control room with Shindo.


	15. Earth, Fire and Water

"Earth, Fire and Water...Three elements...Six Element Benders..." Shindo mumbled not noticing that his sister had been observing his actions from the control panels. He had been thinking for several hours trying to think up a solution to the whereabouts of the targets he is after, but had come up with no locations so far. A sudden hit of realization crossed Shindo's mind and he smiled lightly at the idea that came to his brain. "Of course...Zuki head to the market in the lands of the Fire Nation." He politely order his younger sibling with eyes glowing brightly like cherry opals. Zuki read her brother's ruby eyes and saw the path to the lands of the Fire Nation in those blood red orbs. She smirked at Shindo steered the Celestial airship 1200 miles South away from Duel Academy. "Quite humorous once you think about it." Commented Zuki never taking her eyes off the direction they were going, but eying Shindo from the corner of her eye where he sat in the passenger seat of the airship. "I thought for sure Aster would have chosen a partner in the same skill level as himself." She could hear her brother snickering beside at the statement she had made, yet it was true. Why in the world would Aster choose someone like Atticus Rhodes to be his Tag Duel partner in the first place? "You have to admit it was a rather well played duel." Shindo remarked noticing his sister agree by with a small nod of her navy blue head. "True my dear brother. Very true." Zuki focused her gaze on the flames shimmering in the distance and several ships with red sails stood floating about in the sea near the docks of a small town. "Looks something is going on in the town's plaza." Zuki confirmed spotting a large crowd standing near a great stage, which stood six figures linked together by shackles around their necks and chains connected to an iron loop on the end of to a torch burning brightly next to the one on the far left.

"Citizens of the Fire Nation. Here before stand Six Benders of three of the worlds elements. Fire, Earth and Water. These six stand here before as prisoners, but also here to be sold to the highest bidder in this crowd." Announced a tall man wearing long red robes decorated with a fire symbol on the back and around the long sleeves. "Starting bid 5,000 gold." Offered the man and soon millions of men and woman of all ages raised their emblems and announced their amount for the six element benders. "I believe it is about time we put our riches to good use." Shindo chuckled, he found the amount of gold many of the contenders offered for the six benders was very laughable since he knew who six would be sold to. "Land the ship near the docks Zuki." The Celestial graced the waters with a light splash and Shindo and Zuki hauled a giant brown sack out of the ship towards the ever grown crow in front of the grand stage. "25,000 Gold!" "35,000!" Left and right people increased the bid of another contender's offer by 10,000, this little competition had to be put to an end and The Collectors were the ones perfect for the job. "10,000,000,000 Gold!" The siblings shouted and grew highly amused at the stunned expressions on the peoples faces at the sound of their offer. "Sold to the handsome gentleman and the beautiful lady in the back!" Said the representative in a high voice and gestured for Zuki and Shindo to come to the stage with the amount at hand. The Collectors placed the three heavy sacks of gold and smiled at the man, whom beamed with excitement and presented the six people standing on the stage bound and gagged tightly. Shindo smiled at the sight, the six benders were female and very stunning in his eyes. "Give you the gold for all Six Element Benders." He offered the representative, who thought a moment and shortly shook Shindo's hand in agreement to the bargain. "Allow me to introduce the maidens," The man continued standing beside the one on the far right wearing a black maid outfit, she wore a gold crown on her head and make-up on her white skin. "This is an Earth Bender from the Earth Nation Kingdom. Her name is Suki."

Shindo observed Suki carefully and took note of the manner she had been bind and gagged. Suki's hands were bound parallel behind her back with rope, more rope restrained her arms and snuggled around her chest, plus her elbows were tied in rope cuffs as well, her ankles secured together and rope traveled under the heels she wore and back around her ankles. Shindo caught sight of more rope cinching around her calves and above her knees, the lovely Earth Bender was completely restrained from movement and a black cloth kept her gagged effectively for it appeared to have been forced between her lips and knotted tightly behind her head. "This is Toph. She also is an Earth Bender like Suki." The man said patting the young girl's head, she wore a bright green maid outfit with matching heels. The girl was awfully small but held a gleam of defiance in her dark silver brown eyes. Toph was tied the same way as Suki, but was gagged by several layers of tape wrapped around her head, sealing her lips behind the sticky material. "The young lady in blue is Katara. She is a Water Bender from the arctics of the Water Nation." Shindo looked to the girl in blue and was mesmerized she had light brown skin and dark brown hair tied in long braid. Katara too was tied like Suki and Toph as were the other three girls alined beside her. She was gagged with a white cloth that covered her mouth and nose and was secured in place by many layers of tape over it. Shindo could hear her grumbling angrily into her gag and glared icicles at him from the looks of the flare in her gray eyes. "This maiden in the hot pink is Mai. She is a Fire Bender of our Fire Nation." Shindo nodded signaling the representative that he had committed the name to memory and took in Mai's appearance. Her hair was a bright silky black shade and her eyes a dark brown color, Mai was gagged by a semi-medium sized rubber ball in her mouth which was uncomfortably buckled behind her head. "The one in red is Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and the light pink girl is Ty Lee master at blocking chi." Shindo eyed the man, who then ceased his bragging and allowed Shindo to take in the two girls beauty. Azula was a brunette with eyes filled with hate, she was gagged by a cloth over her mouth and nose and layered with numerous layers of tape over the gagged which bordered over the bridge of her nose. Ty Lee was a light haired brunette with hazel gray eyes and her tied back in a braid like Katara. The young girl was gagged with several layers of tape over her mouth and rounded over her nose, keeping her completely silent.

"Enjoy your maids, sir and madame." Bowed the representative after unbinding all six girls ankles and calves. Shindo unlinked the end of Ty Lee's chain from the loop of the torch and led all of the element benders of the stage with Zuki tailing behind Suki to supervise all six girls at once. "Rrrmmmm! Nnnmmmm!" Cried all the girls as they tugged into the Celestial airship, they stopped in their track and refused to go any further, but shoved Suki roughly causing her to push Toph into Katara, resulting in Katara running into Mai and the cycle ended with Ty Lee continuing to follow the chain held in Shindo's fist. "Resiting is futile." Zuki informed all six girls upon entering the cargo hold. Shindo continued to pull on the chain until they reached a steel wall where an iron stake stood bolted into the floor. He rounded the the chain through through the loop of the stake and dropped the several layers of rope which had kept the girls ankles and calves bound, all six maids thrashed against the bounds around their arms and hands and tugged at the chains linking them together, but it was hopeless to escape. Zuki bind Suki, Katara, and Toph's ankles and calves while Shindo proceed to secure Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee's. The six girls struggled against their bounds and screamed against their gags drawing the attention of all the other captives in the hold. "Looks like we can check these girls off your list, Shindo." Smiled Zuki, she had to admit they had the same fighting spirit Cloud had when she first met the blonde in the City of Edge. Shindo and Zuki left the six element benders to struggle against their bonds and ignored the violently screaming from the girls as they exited the hold.

Shindo watched in amusement as the six young element benders struggled to loosen their bounds and screaming loudly against their gags. He had to admit they were all lovely girls, but the one in the light green was by far his favorite. The look of defiance in her eyes sent chills down his spine and made his eyes shine brightly with fascination, she was beautiful and quite a high spirited young maiden. "I see you have taken a liking to Toph." Teased Zuki catch her brother drooling over the small Earth bender, but she could not blame, for Zuki too had her share of wolf eying her own captives. "I believe you should not be one to talk." Responded Shindo with a sly smirk, he chuckled when Zuki turned towards him with a sour pout. He ruffled her hair and looked towards the screen where a selection of their targets were shown. Shindo glanced at Cloud over his shoulder and noticed the blonde weakly tugging against the bindings around his wrists and arms, he was rather annoyed that the swordsman refused to admit defeat and give up trying to break loose of the ropes; however, he admired Cloud's fighting spirit and his stubborn attitude even though it did get on his nerves frequently. "

Give it up Strife. You're only going to be wasting your strength on meaningless struggling." Shindo pointed out, hearing Cloud growl in the background. "Ignorance is what got you caught in the first place." He added strolling over to Cloud and roughly holding the blonde's chin in his leather glove hand. "It would be a shame to ruin such a pretty face." Shindo said chuckling at the discomfort in Cloud's eyes. He always liked to tease other people especially good-looking males like Cloud. Shindo was not homosexual absolutely not, he merely thinks it is amusing to flirt with people of the same sex."Alright Shindo, that's enough. Need I remind you, the sexy blonde is mine." Zuki said with an irritated posture. "Very well. I'll let you have your fun with the hot blonde." Shindo mocked seating himself at the controls.

Zuki held Cloud's gaze and brushed the smooth pale cream cheek with a moonlight knuckle. She was captivated by the blonde swordsman's brilliant blue eyes and the soft sun-kissed golden spikes, Cloud was gorgeous, Zuki would loose herself in his eyes, they were so blue like the bright sky. "So gorgeous." She purred circling behind Cloud and nibbling the shell of the blonde's ear. "Shame you can't behave for one moment." She was disappointed, but alas it couldn't be helped. Cloud was 24 and quite ignorant plus his over-confidence was the reason she easily caught the blonde in the first place. He trembled under her touch and tugged against the ropes binding his hands and arms to the steel pillar behind him;Zuki was fascinated that the blonde still should defiance even though his chances of escape were beyond less than 0%. "I wonder what your friends would think if they ever knew you were taken down by a girl six-years younger than you." She murmured in Cloud's ear in a seductive tone that sent shivers down his spine. "Now where shall we go next?" Zuki loudly thought, joining her brother at the controls and looking over their list of targets for their collection. "I believe it is time we took our dazzling guests to the island." She suggested, noticing her brother's eyes slowly dulling from the crimson color to a pale red shade. "We should retreat to the islands for a long rest, Shindo." Zuki added, clutching her brother's moonlight hand in hers. Shindo glanced at Zuki with a blank stare, which then slowly turned into a bright smile. "You're right. We're going to need plenty of rest to track down our next targets." He smiled and winked playful at his sister, whom giggled happily at the sudden energizing gleam in Shindo's brilliant bright red eyes.


	16. Bonus Chapter 2: Nightmare

Shindo gazed at his reflection in the mirror with a sad stare. He removed his muscle shirt and observed the mark over his heart. Shindo sighed in frustration, the mark reminded him much of the creatures he had seen in Radiant Garden before the heartless appeared in the worlds. The mark was given to him by a jealous friend he knew long ago, his companion had been a brunette whose hair spiked towards the skies, wore long tan pants, a dark gray shirt with red belts that crossed over his chest, armor cloaked much of his friend's left arm, the reason was due to the matter that the brunette's arm had been claimed by the darkness and was not able to control it as much as his friend should. One day his friend lost control, Shindo had stood between the dark pulse and a beautiful woman along with a young boy who stood frozen in fear. The blast struck him in the chest where his heart laid, he remembered the excruciating pain he felt after their master came to see what had happened. Their master informed his students that there was nothing he could do for Shindo. Everything changed, the woman he loved with all his heart distanced herself from him as did the young boy and the brunette. Shindo soon discovered why his friends left him alone. There permanently engraved on his chest was a symbol, which resembled a heart, but it was far different than any heart he had ever seen. He ran a hand over the mark carved into his chest, his breath hitched when his palm made contact with the symbol. His chest soon burned with pain, falling to his knees he clutched at the mark over his heart, breaths coming in short gasps, vision blurring from the intense agony in his heart, with a loud shriek of pain he lost consciousness. The rest was a blur, he could not remember anything after he had regained consciousness, but the next thing he knew he was banned from his home and cast aside by his master, leaving him without his prized weapon and family.

He had long gave up on sleep, exhausted as he was he could never seem to slumber peacefully anymore. Shindo shut the door of the washroom and stood on his balcony, gazing at the ominous horizon of the black starry sky with dark circles under his ruby eyes. They had long arrived at the island for a well earned rest, but for Shindo sleep was something both his body and mind were unfamiliar with. *It's almost sun rise...It's been seven years...why am I haunted by these memories...I thought I had cast them aside years ago.* He wished he could sleep, but the memories of that day could never give him harmony. The look of fear in the eyes of the woman he loved, the boy who looked up to him, and the brunette, who never apologized for the incident, were burned into his subconscious, haunting him for the past four years.

Shindo gazed at his chest and murmured softly under his breath, the endless blanket of stars reminded him of the times he had journeyed alone to other worlds looking for the one person who would love him forever. Once he had found her, he felt a bit of peace, having his dear sister with him made him feel complete. However, there were times when he wished he could return to his former home, but knowing that it would all be in vain caused him to reconsider. Even though Shindo had found Zuki, the symbol on his chest caused him occasional fevers from time to time. There was a point when he had been bedridden for nearly two months, Zuki tried her hardest to find the cause of his long term illness and concluded that the symbol somehow had a negative reaction towards the appearance of Sora's position as the new keyblade master. Shindo did feel a strange connection to Sora after their first encounter years ago. "I suppose waiting for sleep to come to me is a meaningless effort...I might as well hunt for my next target. Perhaps that will help me forget about these worthless memories." He said bitterly and returned to his chambers to prepare himself for his small departure from the island. Shindo despised being weak, he antagonized it more than the people who cast him aside, he had to be strong for himself and Zuki. He zipped his trench coat in place and buckled his boots before snatching several photos from the nightstand and exiting his gloomy bedroom with a dark glare at the broken frame lying on the floor by his weapons.

Shindo steered his jet through some rough mountains and dodged a couple of trees along the way. He gritted his teeth, but kept his cool until a snowy mountain came into view, he smirked and landed the aircraft at the peak of the snow blanketed eminence. The winds blew an icy breeze, sending light shivers up Shindo's spine, but not enough to bother him to retreat back to the island. A mountain that is always white with snow, icy winds blowing to no end, a most fitting place to cloak my jet. Now let us begin the hunt."Shindo chuckled at the thought of snatching many of his targets in this region with much amusement, he would be most pleased with the outcome of this game. He gazed at the photos in his hand, memorizing each females appearance and name. "Splendid. All of these lovely ladies are somewhere in this region. A small game of cat and mouse. A most delightful abundance of entertainment." He strolled calmly down the slopes of Mount. Silver and slide down a small dune of snow, where a small group of trainers caught his eye. "Looks like the prey has come to the predator.

The group of trainers entered the caves of Mount. Silver with a bit of haste. Clair, Whitney, Jasmine, Janine, Sabrina, Misty and Erika, were informed that citizens had seen a jet at the peak of the summit and a strange man roaming the caves in a suspicious manner. The seven gym leaders came to the snow covered mountain to investigate the rumors and began to believe it was all a prank done by young kids for fun. If there was an ominous character walking around these caverns then we would have seen him by now."Concurred Sabrina, focusing her physic powers on signs of the strange man hiding somewhere in Mount. Silver. "Sabrina's right. Even if we did somehow find this guy than how are we going to catch him?Questioned Whitney gazing up at the stalagmites hang from the eminence's rocky ceiling. "I suppose we should head back to Blackthorn City and report to Officer Jenny." Said Clair throwing her cape behind her before heading towards the mouth of the cave.

"Leaving so soon ladies." The leaders heard a husky voice say from behind them. All seven leaders turned with a poke ball in hand and came eye to eye with a gorgeous face. The girls grew flushed by the sight of the man, they all could not believe this was the strange man the citizens were speaking of, he was beyond gorgeous and absolute dream they could say. I believe I'm the one you are searching for." The dream man said with an angelic smile plastered on his moonlight face. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Shindo Ayami." He continued to say and without warning the cave grew pitch black, surrounding the leaders in a blanket of darkness. "Keep your guard up. He is still in this room. I can sense his aura, but I cannot make out any of his movements. Be on high alert." Sabrina ordered keeping close to the group as much as possible. She did not trust this breath-taking man, nor did she want any of her fellow gym leaders harmed.

Sabrina, Misty, Janine, Erika, Whitney, Clair and Jasmine, listened closely for any signs of movement, but all was dead silent until a scream echoed off the walls of the cavern. Six of the leaders turned to where they heard the scream, there standing in the small gleam of light was Shindo holding a bound and gagged Clair over his shoulder. "Clair!Shouted Jasmine with much fear in her voice. "Release her at once!" Demanded Sabrina, her eyes flaring with rage. "Perhaps you like to join her instead." Shindo said tossing a crystal-like poke ball into the air. In a flash of light, a shiny Leafeon with a soft sway of its leaf-like tail. "Leafeon. Sleep Powder." Shindo commanded. Leafeon shook its leafy tail, creating a light lavender smoke, which soon surrounded the six remaining gym leaders. One by one, the gym leaders dropped to the ground unconscious, neither of them contained a Pokemon that could blow the Sleep Powder away and found themselves at the mercy of Clair's captor. "Seven lovely gym leaders at once. This is quite a catch if I do say so myself." Laughed Shindo, releasing three Grass Pokemon from their poke balls. "I'll take Sabrina and Clair. Bayleef, you take Whitney and Jasmine. Bulbasaur, you carry Misty and Janine. Snivy, I leave Janine and Erika to you." He ordered the grass Pokemon, who in turned obeyed their trainer's commands. Shindo grabbed Sabrina by her waist and carried both her and Clair to his jet with his faithful Pokemon following close behind. He never believe he would catch seven targets in one trip, but of course he was quite satisfied with the outcome of his hunt.

Shindo steered the jet away from Mount. Silver back to the island, where his sister awaited. He knew he would be in so much hell after leaving so suddenly and without informing Zuki either. Shindo smiled at the thought and looked over his shoulder, glancing at the captives in his aircraft. The seven female gym leaders were bound, gagged and blindfolded as was a lone male lying near in the middle of the damsels. The male was nothing more than an adolescent, but he had attempted to save the gym leaders, which resulted in his own capture in the end. The teen wore yellow shorts, a red hoodie with a black shirt underneath, black shoes mixed with red, white and yellow at the toe, and wore a black and yellow hat on his head backwards. He was young but meddlesome, it would have been wise for him to turn back and run like the coward he was; however, he was about to let Shindo take the gym leaders away. "Troublesome teen." Shindo mumbled, turning his attention back to the skies.

The jet landed softly on the ground of the island and Shindo grabbed Clair and Sabrina from the floor with ease. He entered the hidden bunker of the building and inside were their captives bound and gagged, struggling to break free of their bound states. Shindo laid Clair on the marble floor and found Zuki standing near an iron loop linked to the ceiling of the mid-sized room. He held Sabrina by her waist as Zuki raised the Saffron Gym Leader's bound hands up to the ceiling, he pulled the rope through the circular loop before rounding the two ends around Sabrina's bound wrists. With the physic trainer's wrists restrained above her head, Sabrina was forced to stand on her roped knees, an attempt at kneeling would only result in the bindings tightening around her thin wrists, he also added some rope around her elbows to further restrain her arms of any movement. Once the Ayamis finished securing the six other gym leaders restraints they took a step back to look over the damsels Shindo had caught in Mount. Silver.

Whitney was bound in an comfortable hogtie, ball gagged and blindfolded, Jasmine's wrists were tied behind her back, ropes rounding above and below her breasts, ankles bound together, rope wrapped around above her knees, ball gagged and blindfolded, Clair was bound and gagged in a similar manner to Jasmine, but laid on her bound arms and wrists, Janine and Erika were bound to a web spun by Zuki's Ariados, they arms bound tightly against their backs by its silk before more silk was spun around their upper body, Ariados had spun silk around their ankles and knees, they were gagged by another layer of silk around their mouths, but blindfolded with cloths rather than Ariados's silk. Misty was the last damsel that had been bound, she was suspended a few feet in the air, ropes around her ankles and arms kept her elevated and restrained, bindings around her thighs and wrists minimized her chances of escape, a cloth had been cinched over her mouth and another tied tightly over her eyes. All seven girls were bound and gagged effectively as was the adolescent, Jimmy, a boy from New Bark Town. His wrists had been bound tightly behind his back with black tape, ankles taped together, legs bent back against his thighs, more taped had been wrapped around his knees, above and below the cap, several layers of the sticky substance kept his arms pinned to his sides, a wadded cloth had been stuffed into his mouth and sealed by many layers of tape over his lips and a tape blindfolded finished the job, circled several times around his head. Shindo was pleased with himself, he had captured seven of his targets and one of his siblings and had complete forgotten about the nightmare he had this night.


	17. Chidori & Tsukuyomi

***I will entrust you with one thing Shindo Ayami. When you return to Konoha, capture my younger brother. I shall enlighten you when the time comes. Until then, good luck partner.*** Shindo's crimson eyes opened slowly, he could still remember the promise he and his old ally had made years ago. He could still recall his colleague's appearance as if they had just met yesterday even though it had been six years since their last encounter. His companion was fairly tall with onyx eyes, black hair tied in a low pony-tail which reached into his upper back, long bangs that framed his young face, long tear troughs under his eyes, for clothes he wore a blue v-neck t-shirt with a sash around the waist, blue pants, a dark coat decorated with red clouds and a forehead protector with a spiral like symbol engrave in the middle, he also a necklace with three rings around chain, a red ring, dark purple nail polish; in addition, hidden beneath the sleeves of his coat, carved into his wrist was a heart symbol, the very same symbol Shindo had burned into his chest. "I haven't forgotten what you've told...I will fulfill that promise..." Shindo gazed at the scenery across the buildings from where he stood high above a rocky mountain with the faces of five people, carved into the base of the summit, which towered over the small village below. "Zuki. I believe it is time we made our presence known." He spoke vividly and his sister appeared by his side by a small whirlwind of leaves blown along the skies above the mountain structure. Their eyes scanned the area for a boy no older than twelve, who bore the mark of a powerful village on the back of his shirt. "The time is nearing. I suggest you make your way to him." Zuki said, glimpsing at her brother, who assumed to be deep in thought, but vanished nonetheless, to meet with the friend he could always count on for support. "So the hunt begins." She smiled viciously to herself, this little game of predator and prey was going to very enjoyable. The mere thought of cornering her prey made her smile, the most amusing part of this little game would be her hunted would attempt to fight back, making the play much more entertaining. Her ruby eyes caught sight of a boy wearing white shorts and a blue shirt with the symbol of one of the most powerful clans in the village, she grinned menacingly and decided to have play a bit of cat and mouse with the handsome young pre-teen. "Such a handsome shinobi. Pity he won't fly free for long." Laughed Zuki, vanishing into the leafy winds gliding across the small village where her prey strolled, with no clue of what was coming after him and why it was chasing him.

Sasuke Uchiha, survivor of the massacre of the Uchiha Clan, walked calmly along the streets of Konoha, senses on high alert as always, never the need for company, but a lone kunoichi caught his eye. Her skin was a pale white hue, hair a blackish blue, eyes like crimson gems, which glimmered with mischief and pride, soft lips of pink pastel, her delicate, slender yet fit figure was one to be admired. He couldn't help but feel taken by the kunoichi, she was beautiful in so many ways it made his heart ache, her appearance was entrancing and her selection of clothing complimented her lovely form. A black headband with the symbol of leaf village decorating the metal base shield her forehead, black leggings formed her lovely toned legs stopping above her knees, black jonin shoes were fastened onto her small feet, a dark blue insignia was crafted on the front of her top, the symbol appeared to look-like a heart, a rather sinister looking heart to boot; however, one rice size detail sent shivers down Sasuke's spine, there on a chain around her tender neck was a red ring. ***Is she an Akatsuki member like Itachi?*** The thought of it made the young Uchiha's blood boil, he zeroed in on the kunoichi and noticed red clouds along her gloves, leggings and four of them circling the blue heart on her top, Sasuke grew shocked at a closer observation of the girl's headband, the symbol of the hidden leaf had been slashed, which meant the mark of a rogue ninja, a sign of membership in the Akatsuki. The young genin gritted his teeth and growled, how could the leaf jonin have allowed a road ninja like her to enter their village? Sasuke felt idiotic for being easily entranced by the kunoichi's beauty even though she is female, he will not allow a rogue ninja to waltz into "The Hidden Leaf Village". He took note that the girl had noticed him staring and smirked with amusement, he knew what that look meant, this kunoichi was taunting him, making a mockery of his skills as a shinobi, which truly sens Sasuke into a child's temper tantrum; as a result, the young Uchiha chases the beautiful kunoichi to the far ends of the Leaf Village, all that mattered was getting even with this rogue ninja.

Zuki laughed like a maniac to herself, she was greatly pleased that the young shinobi had been gullible enough to fall for her taunts it was extremely laughable in many senses. ***This is truly entertaining. Making Sasuke angry was too much fun...Now that I have our little Uchiha's attention, I think its about time to engage phase to of our hunt.* **She telepathically reported her brother about Sasuke Uchiha and questioned if he had made contact with the eldest son. Shindo informed his sibling that he had encountered the other Uchiha and announced that their final trick should be engaged in an open field far from the "Hidden Leaf Village", which Zuki agreed to without hesitation. "Poor foolish little Sasuke. You're senses of a shinobi are not quite as impressive as I thought. Otherwise, you would have known I purposely taunted you in order to lure you away from the village for an unexpected reunion with your dear brother Itachi." Everything was going according to plan for the Ayamis, Shindo had encounter Itachi, who agreed to proceed with the plan they had made years ago, Sasuke was within their grasp and none of his fellow ninja comrades were aware of the event that would soon come into place. "Two brothers, one brother considers the other as an enemy, the other brother cares deeply for the other and wants nothing more than to be reunited with him, such a said tale for these two Uchihas; however, they cannot go uncollected by "The Collectors." Cackled Zuki, gazing over her shoulder as the young Uchiha tried desperately to keep up with her, anger and determination flickered in his eyes with each tree he jumped, it was a wondrous sight for Zuki and it was about to get much better.

Shindo and Itachi awaited Zuki's arrival with Sasuke tailing close behind her. Shindo could only imagine the look in Sasuke's eyes when he realizes that he had been tricked into an encounter with his older brother, but of course the young Uchiha had always had a short temper when it came to taunts and mockery of his skills. "Six years...has it truly been that long since we had last came into contact with one another." He heard Itachi concur as he twirled a kunai by the loop with his middle finger; Shindo and Itachi have been partners for as long as he can remember, the two were best friends, they had always been there for one another on every missions they were given back in their days as shinbois in training, Ayami and Uchiha, the names of two very powerful clans known and feared by all, their friendship was a force that could not be broken by anyone and anything and that friendship is still as solid as it has been if not more than ever for the past six years. "I have noticed that you have not changed a bit Shindo. Eyes keener than my own, senses maintained on high alert, chakra levels greater than the best shinobis even far superior than that of the Nine-tailed Fox." Continued Itachi, observing ever tactic visible to his eyes, he had to admit his comrade was one not to underestimate he had made that mistake when they first became a team as young shinobis at the academy. Upon their first spare they became close acquaintances, creating powerful forms of attacks using their bloodline techniques and jutsus, an Ayami bloodline technique was known as Dark Kill, which was a combination of blade and taijutsu attacks while the victim was surround by a thick dark mist, the other techniques were unknown to him and he never pestered in asking his friend by any means, all he knew wast that Shindo was highly sensitive about the rest of his bloodline techniques and appreciated Itachi for not growing curious about it either. "He approaches. I believe it is our time to execute the plan." Shindo suggested, taking his katana his holster and facing his best friend, who too readied himself for their small battle as the two young ninjas traveled through the trees to the area. The two friends soon clash, sparks flashed as blades collided one after the other, Shindo smirked when he saw his sister appear from the trees with Sasuke landed a short distance behind her, pure rage was painted on the younger Uchiha's face but soon melted away when he caught sight of Itachi. The battle between his brother and the ruby eyed man went on for several hours until the mysterious man began to glow a faint icy blue hue, the radiance of power sent shivers down Sasuke's spine, he could see fear right on Itachi's face as well this was a great shock to him, never once had he ever witness his brother engulfed by fear but he see that he and Itachi were petrified.

A dark mist blanketed the open field, Shindo and his sister disappeared into the black clouds of smoke, everything grew dark not a tree was insight even the mountains in the horizon vanished into the mist. "I apologize Itachi, but I figured out what your real plan was. Your were preparing to use the mangekyo sharingan once I was exhausted enough to fight back." Shindo growled within the dark mist, he felt utterly betrayed by the older Uchiha, it turned out Itachi was after his power all along, to be honest the entire Leaf Village knew Shindo was much stronger than Itachi; Shindo felt like such a fool for believing Itachi was his friend, all this time the older Uchiha had been acting falsely towards him, he merely wanted to get close enough to Shindo to take his power and that just made him feel very remorseful, the only one he could ever trust with everything was his sister. He noticed the petrified look in Itachi's eyes, an emotion the older Uchiha, fear reflected in his eyes as did his body language. Shindo used ever bit of power he had in performing a powerful Dark Dragon Fire, another bloodline technique his clan knew, but the attack had severe side effects if an Ayami used too much chakra. Black fire rained from the dark heavens above the Uchiha brothers, the flames began to form a dragon far larger than the Nine-Tailed Fox. The dragon dove onto the unsuspecting shinobis, screams of pain echoed through the thick mist as the entire area blazed with black flames, the smoke eventually cleared and the blue sky replaced with dark gray clouds which soon released harsh rains onto the grassy burnt ground. Shindo fell on all fours trying to catch his breath, he had overly used his chakra, his body drained of its strength, he saw his sister binding the unconscious Uchihas where they laid unmoving near some fallen trees, he smiled tiredly before exhaustion finally took its toll on him and tumbled onto a small patch of still living grass, his crimson eyes dulled slightly as everything around him began to grow dark, from a distance he could hear Zuki calling his name. He felt her hold him close to her, he shivered from the icy winds blowing through the thundering storm clouds, all he could feel now was his sister's warmth as she carried him on her back far away from the destroyed valley.

There were many things that made Sasuke uncomfortable and the position he is in at the moment as so far been the absolute worse. Face to face with his brother was something he wanted for many years, but the situation they both were right now was not what he had in mind. His wrists had been bound to Itachi's back, ropes around his waist kept him secured to his unconscious older brother, legs frog-tied tightly keeping him immobile by all means, a large rubber ball had been shoved in his mouth restraining all his cries of anger and pain. Sasuke noticed that his brother had been bound and gagged the same way, but his eyes were closed, surely exhausted from the battle that took place hours ago. He couldn't help but wonder as to why his brother was attacking the ebony haired ninja and why the crimson eyed girl had led him to them, none of this made sense to him; however, the only thing he desired was to get as far away from his murderous brother as he could, but by he had been tied to Itachi it seemed rather worthless to escape.

Zuki was furious, truly angered by what she had witnessed. Itachi Uchiha had double crossed them, all he wanted was her brother's power for his own selfish needs, it is unbearable to believe that Itachi's friendship with Shindo had been a lie. "That Itachi will pay for this." She growled but composed herself for there far more important matters than her having a tantrum. Her gaze softened as she watched Shindo slept soundly on his bed, bandages around his chest stained with blood, face flushed from a fever, tears streaming down his pale cheeks from the excruciating pain in his upper body, hands clenching the royal blue sheets laid upon him, he groaned in discomfort and shivered violently. "Shhh Shhh. It's alright Shindo. Do not be afraid now. You are safe from the wretched Itachi." Her voice full of venom as she said the older Uchiha's name, true he was indeed handsome, but even a handsome face can hold ugly desires and those desires were going to be punished severely. Zuki held Shindo's trembling hand in hers, fingers interlacing with one another, his grip tightening around her small fist, Shindo appeared to be a bit more tranquil now, she was happy that he was alright, but by the looks of how low his strength is he won't be waking up anytime soon, which should be long enough for him to full recovery. "Looks like it will be my duty to catch both of our targets. Difficult task by the sound of it but alas it also means more fun in it being a challenge." She laughed, running her moon-kissed fingers through Shindo's soft ebony hair, her index finger soon tracing the scar on his face tenderly bring out the beauty of his complex twice as much, in her eyes he was beautiful a face even a woman would be envious of. Zuki sat by her brother's side as he slept calmly, her eyes gleaming with love and care, a kiss on his forehead was all she could to ensure her brother that he was safe and sound.


	18. Ringtown Ranger Leader

The Ranger Union Road was dead. Not a Pokemon was in sight, perhaps they were asleep for the moon above the trees was full and the stars glimmered brightly high in the sky. Spenser wondered the road, patrolling the trail for any signs of abnormal activity but all seemed calm at the moment or so he thought. A snap of a twig caused him to pull out his styler, hopping it was only a Pokemon taking a nightly stroll around the forest, he sighed when out from the bushes came a small Budew, tottering around minding its own busy with a innocent look on its yellow face. "Hello there. A little Budew like you shouldn't be wondering this road without a friend." Spenser scooped the little plant Pokemon in his arm and placed it in the tall grass with the rest of its companions, he closed the grass strips together and continued his patrol of the Ranger Union Road. He stopped suddenly hearing footsteps tailing behind him, he turned around and saw only trees filled with sleeping Caterpies and a few Gligars, Spenser smiled softly at the sight of the Pokemon all snuggled comfortably in the tree, perhaps he was just paranoid, his night patrols had been very long this past week and he grew rather tired every day from it, so he stuck with his theory of himself being only paranoid from all the late hours he had been assigned by the Union. "Calm down Spenser. Paranoia is final getting to you is all." The statement sound a bit more convincing in his mind but physically it only made him nervous, this night seemed to really scare him even though it felt like every other night but his conscious kept nagging at him, it was as if he getting signals of danger hidden deep within the dark trees of the road, but that sounded just silly it was rather impossible for anyone to journey down the Ranger Union Road without a guide or directions from a high rank ranger. "Perhaps I should head back to Ringtown. Maybe some sleep will put my mind at ease." Spenser called to his Fearow and rode his partner to Ringtown for some well deserved rest, he figured that as soon as he hit his bed he won't want to wake up until later the next night, he chuckled at the thought and was oblivious to the shadowy figures following close behind him and his bird Pokemon.***Ah. There you are my gorgeous ranger. His lovely emerald hair is so beautiful flowing in the night winds. Alas all beautiful men like him will not go uncollected.***

Spenser felt like someone had been tailing him for the past five miles but once again he suggested himself being paranoid. He continued to think it was only the paranoia getting him before a large body slammed into his Fearow knocking it off balance and sending itself and Spenser spiraling towards Lyra Forest, Spenser tried his best to regain control of his partner Pokemon, but Fearow had sustained damage to his left wing and could not compose its flight pattern to save both itself and human partner. Spenser looses his grip on Fearow and falls into the forest, he tumbled down a couple of cliffs until he fell through a few trees and snagged his right leg in several vines, the weight of his body caused the vines to constrict around his leg, he tried to untangle his limb from the green ropes but the vines snapped and Spenser hurled to the rough ground hearing a loud crunching sound before he lost consciousness from the impact.

Solana, Murph, Lunick and Prof. Hastings stood around Spenser as he slept in a bed within the walls of Ringtown's hospital. An IV had been imbedded in his left arm, several layers of gauze had been wrapped around his head and chest and left shoulder, his left leg was placed in a cast keeping the bone in position as it healed, a lone bandage had been positioned over a cut on his right cheek, and two tubes were up his nose to ease his breathing as he recovered. "Leader..." Lunick mumbled in a sympathetic tone, he had found Spenser lying unconscious near the entrance to Lyra Forest after completing a mission he had been assigned earlier that morning, Spenser had bruises along his face, his uniform was covered in grim and torn all over, blood streamed down his head staining longish blue-green locks, blood flowed down his face to his neck from a deep cut on his cheek, Lunick had noticed the manner in which Spenser leg was angled he knew that Ringtown's Ranger Leader had broken his leg, he sent his Minum to return to Ringtown and alert the rest of the rangers and Professor Hastings about Spenser, once everyone came to the forest he and Solana carried Spenser to the hospital as quickly as possible, nothing scared them more than seeing their leader in such a horrible condition. "How is he?" Question Joel closing the door silently behind him. He couldn't sleep for an entire week after hearing how Lunick had found Spenser badly injured and unconscious in Lyra Forest. "He's stable but really weak. It's been a week since we brought him to the hospital and we still have no leads as to who did this to him." Solana answered bitterly, she recalled finding Spenser's Fearow lying several feet across his partner in much better shape than Spenser but injured all the same. Seven days had passed since they found Spenser and their leader has yet to wake, from what the doctor had told them about Spenser's condition, it turned out that the injuries were caused by a fall down the edge of some cliffs, through several trees until he at last hit the ground. Lunick and Solana sent news to the Ranger Union that Spenser had been found but was in critical condition at the hospital in Ringtown, the head of the Union postponed all missions until Spenser fully recovered or a clue was found down the Union road where Spenser had last been.

Spenser awoke to find himself lying in his bed in the Ringtown Ranger Base. Memories of the night before were a blur. How long had he been unconscious? Where was Fearow? What was that shadowy figure that attacked him and his partner Pokemon. So many questions came to him but no answers. He sat up slowly and clutched his chest feeling a sharp stab of pain streaming up his body. Spenser felt gauze wrapped around his upper body tightly and trailed his hand up his left shoulder feeling gauze in that area as well. His whole body ached but the most pain he felt was on his right leg, he noticed the limb had been placed in a cast, which looked-like a black boot belted around the aching appendage, he sighed knowing very well why he wore the cast. Apparently the fall had broken his leg or rather the vines that he tangled his leg in where the cause of the damaged limb. *How did I get back to the base?* The sound of a door sliding open interrupted his thoughts, standing in the door frame stood Lunick, his face filled with disbelief and relief, in his hand was a tray alined with first aid supplies and among other things. "Spenser, you're awake." Lunick fast paced over to Spenser and examined him. He looked over the gauze around his leader's chest, shoulder and head, Lunick lastly checked Spenser's leg. The young ranger asked him if he felt any pain or discomfort from the limb, Spenser answered that he did feel a bit of pain in his leg but said that it was nothing he couldn't handle. Lunick allowed Spenser to get out of his bed and attempt to wake on his broken leg, but not without his help. He wrapped an arm around his leader's waist and used his other hand to bring Spenser's arm around his neck for better support, Lunick could see that Spenser was rather wobbly on his legs then again he had been unconscious for the past week, he led Spenser to the main room of the base until Spenser urged Lunick to allow him to walk on his own. "You sure you'll be fine alone?" Lunick asked Spenser, he needed to run a errand for Solana; however, he didn't want to leave Spenser all his lonesome for fear of him harming himself while he was away. "I'll be perfectly fine Lunick. There's no need to worry. Besides its not like I'll be going anywhere anytime soon." Spenser assured slowly seating himself on the sofa of the lobby, he elevated his leg on the wooden chair Lunick had positioned in front of the couch in case he would take a seat occasionally. "Alright. If you say so leader." Lunick bide the emerald ranger farewell and set off to Summerland to retrieve a few things for Solana, he did not know what they were but told him that as soon as he met up with Cameron he would be handed the materials.

The Ranger Leader heard a loud crash from the entrance of the base and decided to investigate. "Lunick? Solana? Murph? Professor Hastings?" Spenser called out, descending from the escalator as slowly as he could as to not strain his leg. All seemed eerie quiet for Spenser, yes he was alone in the base but the sound of the computers were unheard, he noticed that everything had been shut off even the charger to the stylers was off, Spenser attempted to jump start the equipment to at least have the power back on; however, to his aggravation sense of mind at the moment, all the machinery had been locked by some sort of code. "Its impossible for such high quality machinery to immediately shut down on its own." Spenser tapped away at the keyboard trying to decipher the code on the mechanism and reboot the system back to high standards, but unfortunately hacking into the main frame was slightly above his capability but he would not give up with at least attempting to do so. He was fully focused on accessing the main computer's database that he was unaware of the dark shadow watching him from the far corner of the lobby. "Come on come on." Spenser mumbled, his skills in computer hacking were an important part of his earlier missions when he was assigned a mission of infiltration as a rank 5 ranger, so opening the database of the main computer shouldn't be this much of a challenge for an expert like him. "Excellent. Now if I can just access the Professor's program to get the equipment back online." The Ringtown Ranger Leader was pleased with himself as several files digitized onto the monitor and continued his precautions of rewiring the system for all the machines in the base to run at full power once more. Sadly, Spenser was still oblivious to the shadow approaching him with a soft cloth in its hand. "Almost finished. Just need to reboot the main computer and everything will be functioning perfectly very soon." The shady figure closed in on the unsuspecting ranger typing away at the keyboard, it raised its hand and clamped with the white cloth over Spenser's mouth and pinned his arms to his sides by wrapping its black cloaked arm around his waist. Spenser tried to pry the leather gloved hand over his mouth with his own but the shadowy figure's grip was too stronger for him in his weakened state. "Mmmphh! Nnnmmph...mmph...mph..." The cloth the shadow held over his mouth was very sweet smelling; in addition, for stranger reasons Spenser begun to feel extremely exhausted, he tried his best not to inhale the scent yet his body continued to relax on its own, try as he might Spenser could not gain the upper hand and soon fell limp in the intruder's arms.

Zuki smiled in triumph when Spenser gave into the lavender fumes of the cloth. The emerald haired ranger looked peaceful and even more handsome in his unconscious state. She truly felt a bit of guilt for have attacked him late at night a week ago; however, it had been the only way she could weaken Spenser enough to capture him with ease. Yet, Zuki's intention of diminishing Spenser's strength resulted in him receiving a broken in the process of falling through the trees of Lyra Forest. Perhaps as a way to make up for that mistake, she will heal his leg completely, which by her analysis is the most damaged area on the man's body. "Oh Spenser. If only you know the consequences of being highly attractive in my eyes." Zuki held the sleeping ranger close in her arms, running her slender moon-kissed fingers through his soft blue-green hair just touching his luscious locks was enough to send her of the edge. She hauled the unconscious ranger leader over her shoulder and carried him to Lyra Forest where she had hidden her airship deep within the boundaries of the grassy area. Zuki Ayami secured manacles around Spenser's wrists, his hands held high above his head by a chain looped through an iron ring which was bolted to the iron wall of the cargo hold, she pressed her hands against the ranger leader's cast lightly, her palms glowing a bright green as the boot dissolved from her captive's leg mending the broken bone. She then clasped shackles around the unconscious ranger's ankles, which were bolted to the floor as well, keeping the handsome male standing forcefully on his feet. "I wonder how long it will take the other rangers to realize their leader has gone missing?" Laughed the young Collector, gagging the sleeping ranger with a wadded cloth being wedged into his mouth by a second cloth pulled between his teeth. "Sleep well, my sweet Pokemon Ranger."


	19. Hero of Time

Dark Link waited patiently for the arrival of his mistress. He could recall the face of the young woman who had released him from the Dark Realm. Her skin as pale as the moon, lips like cherry blossoms, eyes as red as his own, hair a midnight blue hue, she was a goddess, a beautiful woman and he was truly honored to be under her command. "Dark Link." His heart fluttered at melody, there standing beautiful in a dark blue knight uniform was his mistress, Zuki Ayami. "My Lady." Dark Link kneel before Zuki, he had waited so long for her to allow him to proceed with his mission. Dark Link. I assume you know your mission" .Zuki questioned, allowing the dark hylian to kiss her hand as a knight would do to a princess. Yes. Capture the Hero of Time and bring him to you alive. If he refuses to cooperate I am to collect him by sheer force." The shadow spoke, lifting himself from Zuki's feet and bowing to his mistress before fading into the shadows. "Do not fail me Dark Link." Zuki returned to the Celestial outside of Hyrule and waited for her loyal hylian to arrive with the Hero of Time. Dark Link was handsome, beautiful she could say, he was everything Link was and everything Link wasn't. The two were similar in strength and weapon wise, but they were far different in appearance, Dark Link had marvelous jet black hair, crimson eyes as red as rubies, onyx skin, he wore a pitch black tunic, and matching black boots, gray tights, a black hat the reached his back, a black hylian shield with the symbol of the triforce painted on the front and a dark evil version of the Master Sword, Dark Link indeed with the perfect match for the Hero of Time and with his renewed strength and Zuki's powers within his veins he will not fall by Link's blade.

Link felt an uneasy presence around him, he had defeated Ganondorf and sealed Dark Link in the Dark Realm, but he could not help but feel like his evil twin had returned. "Impossible. There is absolutely no way Dark Link can escape the Dark Realm without Zelda's help...unless. felt a blade meet his neck and arm snaked around his waist pinning his arms against his sides. "Unless I received help from someone far more powerful than that spoiled princess of yours" .Link froze, he knew that dark voice anywhere, he hesitantly looked over his shoulder and saw jet black hair with abnormal crimson eyes. "Hello Hero of Time. We meet again." Dark Link smirked, sheathing his sword and grabbing some rope from his bottomless pouch, he wrenched his light's arms behind his back and bound them tightly with the rope, Dark Link winded the rope several times around Link's wrists and tugged on the end harshly making the blond hylian groan in pain as Dark Link cut off the blood circulation from his hands. "Poor little Hero. You should never let your guard down. Did you honestly believe it would be that easy to seal me Link mocked his good-two-shoes twin, he placed a gauntlet cloaked hang over Link's mouth stopping him from calling out for help. "Mmmmppphhh mpph gnnmmmpphhh!" Link continued to squirm in Dark's grasp, the bindings around his wrists wouldn't budge and his arms screamed with protest as the joints locked in place. "She'll enjoy seeing you."

"Let me go Dark!Link growled as his evil shadow hauled him through his home in the center of Hyrule. He was thrown to the wooden floor once they walked inside, Dark Link hovered over him waving the bottle in his face which contained his little blue fairy, Navi. "Navi!" Link cried, trying to a sharp kick at Dark Link's face only to have him grab his ankle and give it a painful twist. "Nnggghhh!" He squirmed around on the floor, hopping by some miracle Dark will let go of his ankle. "Try something like that again and I won't hesitate to break your ankle or better your entire leg you pathetic excuse of a Hero." Dark Link glared at the helpless blond hylian lying on the floor trembling, he placed the bottle containing his light's fairy in a cabinet and locked it tight, the fairy wouldn't be bothering them for a long while. So Link wouldn't attempt to kick him in his face, Dark Link bound the hero's ankles with rope and shoved a black rubber ball his mistress had given him into Link's mouth silencing his shouts to odd muffles. "Grrgghhh Hnmmph gnnnppphmmp klllmppph ymmph!" Dark Link laughed at Link's muffled threat, he could tell his light-counterpart wanted to kill him but the manner in which the threat sounded with his mouth filled with the rubber ball just made him giddy. He couldn't take Link seriously with his gag speech, Dark wiped a few tears from his eyes and pocketed Link's hylian shield and Master Sword into his pouch a long with the rest of the Hero's belongings and healing items. "You live in such a dump Hero." Dark Link explored Link's home with a bored stare, he soon tossed the hero over his shoulder and carried him out of the cabin into the forest .

Link had long given up on escaping Dark Link. His shadow was far stronger than him now, Link did not know why but he felt as though Dark's new found power had been given to him by a person far great than the sages and the goddess herself. "Giving up already Hero. Finally realizing that escaping me is futile." Link ignored Dark Link's comment and merely gazed at the moving ground below him. He groaned into his gag feeling his lips chapping from the discomfort of the sphere keeping his mouth open and full. Link felt highly uncomfortable when Dark tightened his grip around his waist but he didn't bother to struggle it would only provoke his evil twin, which he could not afford at the moment since he had chances of defending himself from Dark's wrath. "Must be embarrassing for you to have been out-witted by your dark self." He heard his shadow say, Link could feel the heat rising to his face, he was the Hero of Time for the goddess's sake and yet he had been out-matched by his evil twin, Link pulled lightly at the ropes keeping his wrists restrained behind his back, he didn't know where Dark Link was taking him since his shadow had taken a black cloth from his pouch and blindfolded him before heading away from Hyrule deep into the forest outside his home. Take a good look at the beautiful land of Hyrule Link because you'll never see it again." Dark laugh like a mad-man, removing the dark cloth from Link's eyes, he smiled as tears fell from the crystal blue eyes of the Hero of Time. "Poor Unfortunate Link. Don't worry your new masters will take good care of you." He purred, holding the weeping hylian's chin in his dark gauntlet hand, Dark Link enjoyed seeing Link suffer in silence the sight sent tingles up his spine, nothing made his day more than hearing the soft cries of the Hero of Time. "Ah. Your sobs of fear are music to hylian ears." Dark mocked, tugging his frightened captive's forest green hat off his sun-gold hair, he pulled on a tan ear causing Link to whimper and weakly struggle in his grasp, Dark Link always had much fun in tormenting Goddess's Chosen One, he hopped his master and mistress would give him the pleasure of toying with the blond after they all left Hyrule.

Zuki sat patiently on a stump near the airship awaiting Dark Link's arrival with the Hero of Time. She gave Dark Link enough power to take down Link without breaking a sweat after the shadow would want to take vengeance against his light-counterpart for defeating him in the Water Temple years ago. "Lady Zuki." She heard a soft stern voice call from the woods, Zuki glanced ahead and saw her loyal knight advancing towards her carrying a green clad blond hylian over his shoulder, Dark Link wore a sly smirk at his face, his eyes glowed a brilliant blood red, Zuki was highly impressed with Dark Link's achievement in capturing his light-counterpart, his level of power remained superior to Link showing clear signs that he did not require the use of his new strength in ambushing the Goddess's Chosen Hero. "Excellent Dark Link. I see you didn't need your new dark powers in defeating the Hero of Time. Might I ask how you accomplished this?" Zuki listened to the shadow as he recited all that had happened during his encounter with the hero and revealed that he captured the blond hylian while his guard was at its lowest, showing that Link had a low sense of keeping his senses on high alert at all times. "Extraordinary. You have done well, Dark Link. You'll be most rewarded for your services." She continued, rummaging through her belongings before a dark hand held her wrist. "With all do respect My Lady. No great reward would satisfy me most than to accompany you and Master Shindo on your hunt." Dark Link suggested, taking Zuki's hand and kissing it lovingly, her beauty stole his breath every moment his eyes met hers. "Very well. Your wish shall be granted Dark Link." The loyal shadow kneel before Zuki as he had done before his mission began, he felt her powers seep into his soul ridding him of his bindings to Link and his former master. Rise dear knight." Dark Link rose to his feet at the command of his mistress and bowed to his lady, she lead him to the airship and forcefully hauled Link beside him after removing the ropes around his ankles. "You better change the arrogant attitude Hero or I'll do it for you." He hissed in Link's ear, shoving him ahead to walk between himself and his fair mistress, Zuki.

Link grunted as Dark Link through not to kindly onto the steel floor. He glared at his dark-counterpart, receiving a venomous chuckle from him, Link allowed his evil twin to bind him further. Dark Link rounded the ropes around Link's legs, pinning his limbs together tightly. "That's a good Hero. Keep up an attitude like that and maybe she'll let you join our ranks." Dark chuckled sinisterly, leaving the frightened hylian with the rest of his master and mistress's captives in the hold, he wasn't bothered by the sight of all of these men bound and gagged in different manners, but greatly gave him ideas on how to torment the Hero further, Dark Link's anxiously wanted to break Link, deprive him of his spirit and courage, perhaps if he behaved his mistress would let him have some fun with the blond hylian. Dark Link explored "The Celestial" he came upon a door and found a platinum blond girl bound and gagged inside, she squirmed against her bounds probably cursing under the white cloth over her mouth and nose. "Tch." He slammed the door rudely and continued down the the crimson halls. Dark found himself in the control room noticing his mistress at the controls of the airship. From the corner of his crimson eyes he saw a blond with very spiky hair bound to the steel pillar supporting the room's ceiling. "Cloud Strife." He heard Zuki say, Dark grew curious and kneel in front of the blond, his eyes were concealed behind many layers of black tape, Dark peeled the edge of the blind and unraveled it from the blond's head and was dumbstruck by the color of the man's eyes. His eyes were like tidal waves, a brilliant blue hue, Dark took note that Cloud Strife as Zuki called him had eyes bluer than Link's, plus his hair a more golden yellow than Link's sun gold, skin a pale cream tone, Dark had to admit than was beautiful, he could now see why Cloud had been collected, the man was a god just like the gunmetal eyed brunette he had seen in the hold.

"His eyes...there so...hypnotic." Dark said dryly, a lump caught in his throat, he felt his face grow hot and spread to his pointed elf-like ears, Dark had never seen such a beautiful man. "If you find him mesmerizing. You should look at my brother." Dark's ears twitched at the sound of Zuki's laughter, he remembered seeing a sleeping shadow in a bed a few halls away from the cargo hold and he thought curiously if the person slumbering in the midnight sky room was his new master. "All in good time Dark Link. All in good time." He listened as Zuki continued speaking to him, Dark caught sight of a photo discarded on the floor, he plucked the photo from the floor and turned it over from the blank side, his crimson eyes nearly shot out of their sockets at the being in the photo. It was of a man no older than 26, his eyes shined like rubies, his ebony hair complementing his moonlight complexion, soft pastel rose lips brightened his moon-kissed skin, he was absolutely gorgeous. "Shindo." Dark's lips tingle at the name. This dream was his new master, Dark felt like the luckiest man alive, shivers ran down his spine at the thought of how even more beautiful than looked in person. "Welcome to the team, Dark Link." A soft voice said form behind him, Dark turned is full attention to the voice and stood dumbfounded, his wish had been answered, there standing like a work of art was Shindo, his mistress's older sibling and his new master.


	20. Feisty Kitty

Felicia ran as fast as her cat-like legs could carry her before skidding to a stop and hiding behind a pillar in Dimitri's Castle. She could hear light footsteps from across the corridors. The shadow had seen her as she traveled down the halls of the castle, she had only caught sight of its piercing crimson eyes before fleeing the main hall towards the drawbridge of her nemesis' castle. "Here Kitty Kitty." He heard a husky voice purr from behind her pillar, she swallowed the lump in her throat, she may be strong bu those eyes just frightened. Felicia peeked from behind the large structure, she couldn't see the shady figure anymore. "I suppose he gave in." Felicia's cat ears twitched slightly, straining to hear any signs of movement in anywhere in the throne room but none could be heard by her high cat senses. "Hello Kitten." Felicia froze at the warm breath against her cat ear, the voice was like silk and firm, the shadow was definitely a male no doubt. She leaped away from the man and raised her claws for a serious fight until the light of the moon hit the man. Felicia blue eyes widened in amazement, the man was beautiful, his crimson eyes no longer sent shivers down her spine, his skin nearly glowing in the sky crescent's light, hair as black as ebony, dusty rose lips complimenting his moon-kissed complexion, he wore tight blue jeans, a black shirt, a jacket as red as his eyes, around his neck was a silver chain with a dragon charm dangling above the collar of his shirt, a blue moon earring decorated his right ear, a black patch covered his right eye, black leather half gloves hide a small amount of his moonlight hands, a gun held in his left hand.

She couldn't bring herself to hurt such a handsome face, Felicia lowered her paws as he belted the gun on his hip, the two gazed at each other for several moments. Felicia found the man entrancing, she found herself standing inches away from his face when had she advanced towards the man she wondered, but at the moment Felicia did not care, this man was even more beautiful up close. She cupped his left cheek with her paw, his arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him, Felicia felt her face grow hot at his gestured, yet her senses failed to reach her mind, her body wouldn't react to her brain alerting her of danger. Felicia inched her lips closer to his dusty rose ones and kissed the kissed the gorgeous man gently, her paws entangled his luscious ebony locks, she grew sad when the man didn't return react until finally he began to kiss her back, his arm around her waist pulling her flush against his chest and his leather glove fingers running smoothly through her bright blue hair. "Such a naughty little Kitten." He purred in Felicia's ear causing her tail to swish behind her happily and low purrs rumbling in her throat. Shindo held the cat-like female in his arms, admiring her beauty before slowly taking his gun from its holster and aiming it behind her neck, he pulled the trigger and with a soundless click a vile with a needle at the tip struck Felicia in the nerve of her neck, slowly she slumped against his body falling into a deep slumber. "Sweet Dreams Kitty."

Shindo carried Felicia in his arms like a bride all the way back to "The Celestial" on the other side of Dimitri's land. He admired the cat lying unconscious in his arms, she was beautiful from her flowing blue hair to the large hinds of her feline legs. "A beautiful cat like you deserves the most prior attention." Shindo chuckled tom himself and bordered the ship as it was beginning to hover above the ground preparing for departure. "Target acquired. Lets move out Zuki." He informed his sister in the control room as he came down the corridors to a door with a mysterious lock. Shindo muttered a few words in a dead ancient language causing the gears of the lock to groan as the lock circled in place, the door opened with a heavy creak revealing a dark cavern filled with stalagmites and rocky tunnels in the back ground. "A perfect imprisonment for a lovely kitten." He bound Felicia's hands behind her back tightly and proceeded to binding her legs together, wrapping layers of rope around her ankles and calves. Shindo wiped the sweat from his brow before rummaging through the pockets of his red jacket and producing a thin white cloth from the inner pocket of his jacket, he pulled the cloth between Felicia's teeth and knotted twice behind her head, taking one last glance at his prize before leaving the rocky tunnel through the heavy iron doors. He groaned as he stretched his arms high above his head, hearing the bone in his lower back crack in the process, he should really consider seeing a message therapist or better yet just lay on his bed for a few hours until the tension in his back eased. "Need a long massage, dear brother?" Shindo stopped at the door to his chambers, he gazed across the corridor and saw his sister standing a few feet away from him, sympathy painted in her crimson eyes, Shindo looked at the floor for a moment and nodded to his sibling taken the offer of a relaxing massage after his little incident a few days ago.

Zuki rubbed deep into the curve of her brother's back, her hands working wonders into every tense muscle, she heard Shindo groan in discomfort when she pressed into the firm muscles of his neck line. "Brother you're extremely tense. Have you been straining your exhausted muscle behind my back?" Zuki felt her brother flinch as a sign that he had been caught disobeying her, she sighed and continued to massage his aching muscles digging her hands deeper into his back. Shindo sat up on the massage table, giving Zuki full advantage in rubbing his collar bone to his sore shoulders. "The long trip to Dimitri's domain really strained your still recovering body." Shindo had insisted that Zuki allow him to capture Felicia on his own, she had tried to convince her brother into remain in "The Celestial" for the sake of his well-being but of course Shindo had somehow won their little battle in the end. Her brother had known the price of engaging the target in his current condition, but his ignorance also got the better end of his judgment even though Shindo was very hard-headed Zuki couldn't help but love him.

Shindo sighed, enjoying every moment of his sister's hands massaging the knots from his tired muscles, no one knew massage therapy better than Zuki, she may be cold and harsh when hunting down her targets but was always sweet and gentle towards him no matter how many idiotic mistakes he made. He yawned as the effects of Zuki's massages to their toll on him, her therapy had always seem to put him to sleep when he needed it the most, his ruby eyes slowly closed as he laid on his bed, how he came to meet his bed he did not know nor did he care, Zuki continued to rub the muscles on his back after his eyes at last shut completely and all that could be heard was his soft breathing as he slept. "Sleep well Shindo." Zuki's hands left her brother's back and were replaced with cobalt sheets, her brother deserved some well earned sleep after his fight with the Uchiha Brothers over three days ago.

Felicia awoke to the sound of water dripping from the ceiling. Her ears pricked up at the sound of breathing coming from one of the tunnels ahead of her. Footsteps came from the tunnel on the fair end of the cavern, Felicia tugged and struggled to break the restraints around her wrists, ankles and calves, she screamed into her gag, she knew her cries would not be taken into consideration but she continued to cry muffled screams into the cloth wedged between her teeth. The figured crouched next to her, Felicia's eyes froze when they met a crimson gaze, she recalled those bright red eyes, but the figure was much smaller and had small curves along her waist, it was impossible for this person to be the man she met in Dimitri's Castle, the shadowy silhouette was most definitely female. "Amazing." She heard the figure mumble. "I've never seen one of your kind. Interesting. To think that a mere glance of a handsome man would swoon you so easily." Felicia growled through her gag, this girl was truly mocking her, of course she did feel pathetic for letting a gorgeous man distract her from her surroundings before she could hear the rustle of a gun it had been too late and a needle had pierced her neck and she had fallen unconscious in the man's arms. "Foolish Felicia. " A light flame build up in the red eyed girl's hand, showing her face from within the shadows. Felicia heart froze as she took in the girl's appearance, her skin was white as the moon, her eyes the same crimson hue, her hair was a royal blue color which reached to her shoulders, she wore a blue earring in the shape of a half moon and a matching dragon necklace around her neck. The girl looked no older than 18 but bared at frightening resemblance to the man she met back at the castle, she had his face, the same eyes and skin tone, but his hair was as black as ebony and he wore a red half moon earring and a red dragon necklace. "To put your mid at ease. The man you encountered in Dimitri's Castle was my older sibling." The teenager laughed maniacally as Felicia resumed struggling against her bounds, her growls muffled by the cleave gag, Felicia tried her hardest to break free but found it futile, the ropes were too tight and all she was doing was wasting her energy.

Jesse and Jaden struggled and thrashed against the ropes binding them back to back. Jesse managed to loosen the ropes around his wrists from tugging at them for several hours, he strained his arms and was able to bring his hands in front of him. He untied himself from Jaden and proceed in removing the bindings around his ankles. "Great work Jesse." He heard the Slifer red say before turning towards him and untying his wrists, arms and legs. Jesse and Jaden hurriedly assisted Aster, who fixed himself up after they had removed his bounds, his blue eyes scanned the room feverishly, taking in all the people that had been captured by "The Collectors", Aster looked towards Jaden and Jesse helplessly, they shared the same look in their eyes at the sight, neither of the three wanted to leave all these people behind but they needed to find Zane. "We'll come back for all of you." Assured Aster following closely behind his friends as they ascended the iron steps. Jesse, Aster and Jaden stopped suddenly when a man dressed in black clothes strolled down the corridors, the three duelists' were amazed by the man, he had pointed ears like an elf, his skin as an ashy hue, his eyes were fearfully red like the Ayamis and he carried a sword and shield on his back, the young teenagers sighed in relief as the elf-like man continued down the halls without even catching a glimpse of them hiding against a dark wall which rounded to a second hall. "That was too close." Jaden mumbled. "Come on. We have to find Zane then go back for all the other prisoners in the hold." Jesse added, he peeked through an iron door and squeaked softly when he saw Shindo sleeping inside. "Wrong door." He chuckled nervously before proceeding behind the silver haired duelist and his out-going brunette friend. Jaden peeked through a door with a circular window and spotted Zane bound near a control panel and inside the room bound to a pole was a blond warrior as well. "Okay. Zane is inside and there's also a blond guy in there too. We have to get both Zane and blondie out of there." He thought a moment and slowly ventured into a vent in the wall and scurried silently out of the other side and pressed a finger to his lips signaling Zane and the blond to keep quiet. Jaden crawled over to Zane and tried his best to untied his friend's wrists. "Looks like I caught a mouse in the control room." Jaden froze, he had been caught by Zuki, how could see have known if her back was turned.

The door to the control room slid open and in stepped the ash skinned elf holding both Jesse and Aster by their arms bound and gagged. Jesse was gagged by many layers of blue tape over his mouth and circled around his head while Aster was gagged by a cloth over his mouth and nose which was held in place by layers of black tape. "Excellent work Dark. Seems to me that we have three valiant little duelists here. Such a pity they couldn't free their friends." Zuki laughed and grabbed Jaden by the back of his shirt, she wrenched Jaden's arms behind his back earning a satisfying cry from the young Slifer red, she took some rope from her pocket and bound Jaden's wrists tightly, keeping his hands secured behind his back, which soon followed with ropes being wrapped around his chest pinning his arms to his sides painfully. Zuki and Dark Link hauled the duelists back to the cargo hold, Zuki shoved Jaden against the iron wall and forced him to sit down, she crossed Jaden's ankles over the other before taking more rope from her pouch and wrapping it around his red boot covered ankles then proceed to wrap other lengths of rope around his thighs. "Let us go!" Jaden demanded only to be silenced by red tape slapped over his mouth, he squirmed helplessly as Zuki round the roll of red tape over the first piece, Zuki finally tore the end of the tape after circling it eight times around Jaden's head, she gazed across from where she kneel and smiled seeing that Dark had finished tying Jesse's legs the same way she had tied Jaden's legs. Zuki turned on her heels and saw Aster dangling a few feet above the floor, Dark had rounded more rope around his legs, pinning his calves behind his thighs and had slid a hook under the ropes around his knees keeping him elevated above the ground, she circled around the silver haired duelist in pure interest. She crouched in front of Aster, who attempted to back away from her in discomfort, she held his head in her hand and pressed her face into his silver hair as half of it fell over his handsome since he was dangling upside down.

Dark had been ordered by Shindo previously to bring Felicia to the cargo hold. Her carried the angry feline in his arms calmly. He ignored infuriating grumbling behind her cleave gag as he scalded down the steel steps, he laid her down next to the two duelists, whom grew wide-eyed at the sight of her, their faces reddened at her lack of clothing. Dark snickered at their faces before standing up and taking his place beside Zuki, who stood near the middle of the hold with a cocky smirk on her moon-kissed face. She held out her hand to Dark, who grasped her hand gently in his gauntlet hand, he kneel in front of Zuki and kissed the back of her hand gently before gazing into her beautiful bright red eyes, she nodded to him and he stood up, obeying Zuki's every command like the loyal hylian he was. Her crimson eyes shimmered with satisfaction and smiled at Dark before projecting her voice loud enough for everyone in the hold to hear. "Let this be a lesson to you all. None of you can escape "The Collectors" that easily." The eyes of the captives were drain of their hope and courage, neither of them tried to prove Zuki wrong, each one of them lowered their gaze to the ground knowing fully well that they have all been captured by very skilled people and that escape was nothing more than a fantasy in their hearts now.


End file.
